Uzumaki Legend
by kyokasuigetsutotsuka
Summary: What of Naruto was kidnapped right after his birth by a Kiri NInja, and then somehow landed in the grasp of Momochi Zabuza. Watch as the heir of the Uzumaki clan fight his way through the world of the Shinobi as he protects his most precious person. -Strictly Naruto X Fem-Haku-some bleach elements. Powerful Naruto and Haku. Alive Minato and Kushina!
1. A New Uzumaki

I Don't Own Naruto!

Uzumaki Legend

* * *

The atmostphere was gloom and sombre in Konohagakure no Sato, all the streets seemed grey and the sky was dark and cloudy. Many of it's citizens were in their homes, leaving the streets bare and abandoned. Many Shinobi looked angry, they didn't point their anger at anybody in particular, there were all just angry at themselves.

Inside the Hokage tower, the Yondaime Hokage; Namikaze Minato was hugging his wife Kushina close to his chest as the beautiful woman cried, she held a blond baby in her arms as her tears dropped onto his face. The baby looked only about a few days old, it was still very little and weak, that tends to happen when a mother gives birth to twins. The First lady gave birth inside a protective barrier because unknown to the rest of the village, Uzumaki Kushina was the Junchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, since giving birth was very risky for female Junchuriki, the Hokage and the Sandaime Hokage's wife handled the labor within protected area.

On October 10th, the day the sons of the Yondaime Hokage was born, and something horrible happened. During the hours that it took for the first lady to give birth, an intruder penetrated the hospital and acted as a medical Ninja of Konoha, and nobody was the smarter. The spy waited until the sons of the Hokage were born until he decided to start his official mission.

The spy was very skillful, and had a great amount of speed and stealth, he bypassed all the guards protecting the babies and managed to infiltrate into the room of the Namikaze Heirs.

At this point the spy triggered a seal that the Hokage placed in the room and the Kiiroi Senko flashed immediately into the room. The spy knew that he would have no chance of defeating the most revered Shinobi in the world, so he grabbed one of the babies and jumped out of the window. Fearing for the safty of his child, the Yondaime did not kill the spy right away, his attacks might harm his son.

The speed of the Yondaime was much greater than the man so the Hokage quickly caught up to the spy and slammed a seal onto his body. Taking advantage of his spike in adrenaline, the intruder used the Kuchiyose no Jutsu to summon a large clam, and jumped inside of it and reversed summoned himself along with the baby.

The Yondaime couldn't follow the man as his Hiraishin seal cannot travel between dimensions, and the man went back into the dimemsion of his summon. Many Shinobi came to the Yondaime's aide, but they were already too late, the eldest son of the Yondaime was kidnapped...and they had no idea where the baby was, or who the spy was, or where he was from.

* * *

Minato let a few tears flow down his face as he looked at a new picture of his family. As an orphan the Yondaime always wanted a family, and he got his wish when he married his loving wife. He was the happiest man alive when Kushina gave birth to twin boys, he finally had the complete family that he always wanted. The older child was the bigger one, the boy had perfect vitals and did not need any special medical treatment, but the younger one didn't get as much nutrients as his older brother, so he was a little under weight, so he needed some additional attention.

The Yondaime had already decided to name his first born after his Sensei's character in his book; Namikaze Naruto. The elder brother had hair like his mother, it was crimson red, but one could have seen the resemblance between him and his father, both of them had angular faces, angular eye-shapes and azure blue eyes.

Kushina decided to name her youngest son after her father; Namikaze Genryu. The little child had hair like his father, a brilliant blonde. Unlike his older brother, this child had a facial structure that was like his mother, a rather round face, round eyes and a pair of warm violet eyes.

Minato and Kushina loved Naruto and Genryu more than anything, and a part of their souls were destroyed when Naruto was kidnapped. The Yondaime blamed himself severely for the abduction of his child and almost went into withdrawl, fortunatly for him, his wife was beside him and she convinced him that there was nothing he could have done.

Konoha was told about this by it's Ninja and everybody were shaking with rage and were crying out for the Hokage and his wife. Many of the Ninja, including the students of Minato and Kushina, wanted to search outside of the village for any signs of the Namikaze heir, out the Hokage tolf them that Naruto was taken to a different dimension and could be anywhere by now.

Minato knelt besides his wife and held her close to him. "It's going to be alright Kushi-chan."

Kushina nodded in tears and she laid her head onto her husband's chest. "We will find Naruto-chan..." The tone of her voice did not sound confident.

Minato nodded as he looked over at his second son while the infant was sleeping peacefully inside his crib. The Namikaze family decided that the baby would be the safest if he was inside their home, it was protected by layer upon layers of Fuinjutsu and was occupied by an S-rank Kunoichi and a SS-ranked Hokage.

In the living room of the Namikaze household were the Sandaime Hokage and Jiraiya of the Sannin. Both men were very sad about what happened to Minato and was very angry at whoever that took Naruto. Jiraiya gripped his sleeves tightly as he glared at a wall, he blamed himself for not being there for his godson, the boy that Minato named after his character.

The Sandaime had sent a few teams of ANBU outside the village to search for any signs of the intruder, but he new the chances were low. The spy was skilled enough to infiltrate Konoha as well as bypass all the security guarding the baby, a man like that would not leave any trail or and evidence for them to follow. The old man could only hope that Minato would be alright in a while, Konoha still needs it's leader.

* * *

**The Outskirts of Kirigakure no Sato **

The kidnapper of Namikaze Naruto was a decendant of the Sandaime Mizukage and a missing-nin to Kirigakure. He wanted to use the son of the Yondaime Hokage to regain his position inside Kiri, but saddly for him, he did not choose the right time. The grandson of the Sandaime Mizukage did not expect the Demon of the mist, Momochi Zabuza to attack the village right when he arrives. Apparently the crazed man was trying to kill the current Mizukage along with some other Jounin and Chunnin.

The Spy arrived at the gates of Kiri right when Zabuza was trying to escape, thinking that the man was trying to stop him, the powerful Shinobi made short work of they spy and killed him on the spot. Though the Kiri Jounin saw the baby and took hom along with him. The assasination of the Mizukage was a faliure, and Zabuza was forced to leave the village along with his accomplices, the Oni Kyodai.

Zabuza looked down at the baby as he ran into the horizon of Kiri, it surprised him that the boy was not crying, and normal babe of his age would have been crying very loudly in fear, if not hunger. The Demon of the mist smiled down at the boy with a bloodthristy look in his eyes.

"You will make a good apprentice..." Zabuza looked at the cloth that was wrapped around the baby, and the word Naruto was stitched on the front. "Naruto..."

The son of the Yondaime Hokage and the Benihime of Konoha was taken even further from his home by the Demon of the Mist. His fate for the foreseeable future seemed very bleak and difficult...

* * *

**Five Years Later **

For the last five years Minato and Kushina had returned to normal, although they have not given up on their oldest son, there were no longer in depression and are able to regain their lives. Kushina resigned as a Kunoichi and assumed the role of the first lady of Konoha, meaning that she was in charge of many meetigs and seminars with the other high class people in Konoha and Hi no Kuni.

Under the rule of the Yondaime, Konoha was very prosperous and rich. Missions from many countries would pile up everday and the majority of them would be successful. The new generation of Ninja was also very promising, in this year's academy class was almost all the clan heirs in Konoha.

**Konoha Park**

"KAA-CHAN, lets go we're going to be late!" A young blonde-haired boy cried to his mother. The boy was average in height for his age and had shoulder lengthed spikey hair just like his father.

"We're here Ryu-chan, don't worry", replied the boy's mother. The mother and son attracted a lot of attention from the other parents of the park; it was not every day that you see the son and wife of the Hokage. Kushina often brought Genryu out to play with his friends, they usually went to each other's clan houses but today they wanted to try something new.

Genryu saw all three of his friends waiting for him near the swings and smiled brightly. He looked up at his mother asking a silent question. "Go ahead Ryu-chan, I'll wait for you over there with Yoshino-obasan, Tsume-obasan and Houki-obasan", said Kushina with a smile.

Genryu eagerly ran off towards his friends. The other three kids that were waiting for Genryu were his best and only friends; their parents were very close friends so they basically grew up together. First was Nara Shikamaru, the heir of the Nara clan and the son of the Konoha Jounin commander. He and Genryu hit it off pretty good when they met five years ago. Both were still toddlers at the time so both were a bit territorial but quickly warmed up to each other. Shikamaru looked a lot like his father, especially because they had the same hair style and both of them were really lazy.

Then there was Akimichi Chouji and Inuzuka Kiba. Genryu met Kiba first when he and his mother went to visit the Inuzuka compound; the two kids were both a bit crazy when it came to playing so they both became quick friends. Shikamaru was the one that introduced Chouji to Genryu three years ago, Chouji was a shy boy that didn't have many friends, but Genryu's welcoming and happy nature allowed the Akimichi heir to quickly warm up to him.

Kiba was tall for his age. he had short brown hair that was wild like his mother and he also had the traditional Inuzuka red tattoos on both side of his face.

Chouji was average in height and like all the other Akimichi clam members, he was quite a chubby boy.

"Hey guys!" yelled Genryu when he ran up to his friends.

"Hey Genryu, finally you decided to show up ha-ha", said a smiling Kiba.

Shikamaru and Chouji each offered Genryu a smile, both happy that the exuberant boy had arrived. Shikamaru was just lying on the ground staring at the clouds, and Chouji just finished his third bag of chips. "Hey Genryu, my parents said that they entered me into the academy next year, is that awesome or what!" Kiba happily told his best friend.

"You too, that's great, maybe we will be in the same class!" said Genryu as he offered the Inuzuka a high-five.

"I am entering next year as well; my Tou-san is making sure that I will do good in it...mendokusai" The other three boys just sighed at their friend's lazy personality.

"Wow, we might all be in the same class, AWESOME!" yelled Kiba as he pumped his fist up into the air, the others could help but smile at their bright future.

Off to the side of the park stood some of the most important women in Konoha; the Inuzuka clan head, Inuzuka Tsume, the wife of Nara Shikaku; Nara Yoshino, the wife of Akimichi Choiza; Akimichi Houki, and the first lady and Benihime of Konoha; Namikaze Kushina.

"Seems like they are all very excited for the academy", started Yoshino with a smile.

Kushina smiled at her friends, "Ryu-chan basically jumped off the couch and hugged Min-kun and I when we told him".

Tsume snickered a little as she said, "Yep, Kiba basically did the same thing, ever since Hana entered the academy he had been anxious to go."

Houki smiled but she also looked a little worried. "Chouji-chan is afraid of going to the academy, the other kids he knows are not very nice to him because of his shy personality."

Kushina placed her hand on her friend's shoulder as she said, "Don't worry Houki, Chouji-chan will be just fine, he already has three great friends...besides if the other kids are mean to him, he can just beat them up like I did da-ttebane!"

The other three women just smiled at Kushina's antics and grimaced when they were remind of how Kushina use to beat up every boy that mocked her when they were in the academy.

"Chouji-chan is lucky to have good friends early on, that is the most important thing to have when you are a child", said Houki while she watched her son.

The other three moms just nodded at her logic. Inside her head Kushina felt very sad, Genryu has many friends and is a very happy boy, but she knew that her eldest son was not having a good life if he was alive.

_'Oh Naru-chan…please be safe…Kaa-chan misses you so much…' _Kushina suppressed any tears from flowing down her face, she would be strong for her husband and her sons.

**Konoha Academy**

Today was the official start of the academy for this year's students, many parents and Clan heads assembled in front of the large building. The group of Genin this year included most of the Heirs and Heiresses of some of Konoha's most prestigious Shinobi Clans, therefore the Academy perimeter are filled with many clan members of various clans that serve as support and protection for the future clan leader.

The Clan Head Uchiha Fugaku was standing in front of all his underlings as his son the heir of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke stood beside him. Sasuke was the second son of Uchiha Fugaku, and the younger brother of Uchiha Itachi, the genius of the Uchiha clan. Some people had hopes that Sasuke would be just as talented as his brother, but the boy's own father doubted that fact.

The Inuzuka clan is also present, the feral looking Clan Head of the tracking family stood in front of several Inuzuka Shinobi and their Nin-dogs. Inuzuka Kiba, the heir of the Inuzuka clan to stood next to his mother. Cuddling himself inside Kiba's coat was Akamaru, the inu partner of Kiba, Tsume just gave Kiba; Akamaru a few days ago.

The Jounin commander Nara Shikaku stood next to his wife Houki while staring at the sky with his son. They looked like a small happy family, but Yoshino was a bit annoyed that her son had adopted the same lazy quirks of her husband.

The Yamanaka and Akimichi clans had none of their clansmen with them, clearly showing that they had more family value than the previous Uchiha clan. Chouji was standing next to his father and mother while chatting with his childhood friend Yamanaka Ino.

The Yondaime Hokage, dressed in his infamous white haori stood in front of the clan heads with his wife and son. Kushina held on to Minato's hand as they chatted with their long time friends, after Minato became Hokage it was rare for them to get to all hang out together like the good old days. Back in the days, Minato, Kushina, Tsume, Houki, Mikoto, Inoichi, Shikaku and Chouza were best friends.

"Wow, this reminds me of when we were in the academy", said Minato with a smile.

Houki, Mikoto and Kushina all smiled in response, "You were still a dorky kid back then Minato, Kushina use to call you girlie hahaha", Tsume joked at her Hokage.

Minato just blushed a bit and scratched the back of his head sheepishly while Kushina laughed a bit at the memory. Everybody in the group felt really nostalgic recollecting their childhood memories.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan use to call you girlie!" choked out a hysteric Genryu. He was laughing so hard he fell on to the floor crutching his stomach.

The clan heads began to join in as the young boy's laughter proved to be contagious. Minato blushed harder at his son's laughter before a smirk appeared on his face. Minato whacked Genryu on the back of the head, "Genryu-chan, you know that you almost look exactly like me when I was your age, wouldn't that make you just as girly as I was".

Genryu stopped laughing as a look of realization then a look of horror appeared simultaneously on his face making the adults all laugh at his cuteness. He pouted at his father and just looked away, making Minato smirk at his little boy. Kushina laughed at her son's adorable face and knelt down to his level. "Don't worry Ryu-chan, your father didn't keep his girlie looks for long, if you are anything like him, you are going to have to deal with some annoying fan girls that will try to become attached to you..."

Minato shuddered at the thought, he was almost molested by his fan girls at the end of his Academy days, and If Kushina wasn't there to stop them he didn't know what he would have done.

Genryu was just confused at what his mother said, "What are fan girls, I don't get it".

Inoichi looked down at his surrogate nephew, "Genryu-kun, fan girls are girls that like you and want to become your girlfriend, they are very annoying and some are downright dangerous, if you ever have that problem just do what you Tou-san did, find a girlfriend to protect you from them", Mikoto held in a laugh at the reminder of Kushina beating up all of Minato's fan girls.

Kushina smirk victoriously at the reminder. Who were those sluts that tried to take away _her_ Min-kun from her!

"Oh yeah that will work, Kaa-chan is scary..." muttered Genryu softly, but Kushina still heard it.

"What was that Ryu-chan?", softy said Kushina with a sweet smile that just sent chills down the spine of all males nearby.

"Nothing, Kaa-chan I love you!" quickly said the boy before he scratched the back of his head much like his father. "I'm going to hang out with Kiba now, bye Tou-chan, Kaa-chan!" Kushina and the others just chuckled at Genryu's antics.

The Namikaze found Kiba talking with Shikamaru around the corner and quickly ran to them. "Well look who decided to show up, we've been looking for you, where were you ?" asked Kiba.

"I was with my parents..." Genryu left out the rest, he doesn't want his friends to know that he ran away from his scary mother.

"I understand, I was with my mom too, she is just too scary to be around for too long, even my dad is scared of her..." said Shikamaru as he sighed at his troublesome mother.

"I get you there man, my Kaa-chan freaks me out all time", grimaced Kiba as he remembered the time his mother yelled at himfor peeing in the house. The two other friends just laughed at his story, it seems like Kiba was more like a dog than they thought.

They were broken out of their conversation when the academy started to allow the students inside. All the parents were to stay outside, this is the first step towards individuality, and a child can't always depend of their parents. Not even the Hokage or the clan heads can follow their children into the academy. After the students all migrated into the building all the civilians left for their daily jobs, the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans also excused themselves.

The Namikaze couple, the Akimichu couple, the Inuzuka clan head, Yamanaka couple, Nara couple and Mikoto Uchiha all headed towards the Jounin lounge to continue their rare get together. Minato definitely agreed to this, he really doesn't want to do paperwork today, and he hasn't gathered with his friends in quite some time.

* * *

**Mizu no Kuni**

For the last few years the tyranny of the Yondaime Mizukage had made Kiri into a living hell. All of the bloodline Shinobi were hunted down and excecuted, and none of the missing-nin were spared when they were found, they were all killed on sight.

Zabuza had seen running for the past five years, hiding from his village and training his apprentice. The boy that was once a baby five years ago had grown tremendously. Naruto was tall for a boy his age and had much more muscle tone that his age suggests. The Demon of this Mist had been training Naruto ever since he could walk, and the Jounin must say that it had payed off.

The child had an unbelivable amount of talent, only at the mere age of five, the child had already perfect his skills using Shuriken and Kunai. The boy also had a huge chakra reserve for a boy his age, his chakra was so strong, he could already use some B-ranked water Jutsu. About his Ninjutsu, Naruto had a very high affinity for water, wind and lightning, something that was unheard of in the Shinobi world, a mere child having three high affinites.

Zabuza thought he hit the jackpot about this kid. The Demon of the Mist looked over at the boy as he was runnig up and down a tree trying to improve on his chakra control. Because of the boy's constant practice of chakra control, he became quite good in that area, Zabuza had taught him the basics of Genjutsu,

"You know you can stop now Naruto...you might want to rest before you force youself too far" Zabuza didn't really care about the boy's health, he just didn't want to stunt his progress. Zabuza wanted to make Naruto powerful enough to face the Mizukage with him when he attacks again, so he had been also training the boy iin Kenjutsu, his best subject. The boy took the art like a fish in water, he was graceful and swift, a perfect swordsman.

Naruto looked at his Sensei with an emotionless expression that did not fit the face of a five years old boy. "It's alright Sensei...I can still go on for a while longer..."

Naruto was a very smart boy, he knew already that Zabuza didn't give a damn about him, he was just a tool to the man, something that might be able to help him regain the power he once had in Kiri. Naruto had already planned out in his mind that he would also use Zabuza as a tool, he would learn everything the man offers to teach, and when he gained enough strength, he would be able to leave.

Naruto always had a thrist for knowledge, because all he had known his whole life was training and fighting and wanted to know more about everthing else. The boy didn't know why he existed or have any knowledge about his purpose in life. Whenever they were in a city or village, Naruto would always ask to go to a library so he could read up on some facts aboyt human beings. Zabuza disregared this as the man often had other business to do whenever they were in a developed area.

By reading, Naruto had learned about the interactions among Human beings and learnt about familial love. He knew that Zabuza was not his father, afterall they look nothing alike. Naruto started to wonder where his family was and why was he force to live such a serious and exhausting life.

Naruto still had a lot to learn about thing other than fighting, but he was catching up other kids his age due to the increasingly often visits to villages and cities.

The boy jumped off of the tree and landed on the ground without a sound. "Can we go now Sensei?"

Zabuza grunted at the boy. "Yeah..." The older Ninja threw Naruto his own pack and walked off into the distance.

Naruto glared at the man's back as he followed, he promised himself that he would leave this man as soon as he deems himself strong enough.

* * *

**Northern Part of Mizu no Kuni **

The ground was covered with snow as Naruto trekked through it with his teacher. The boy was wearing black jeans, a black t-shirt, and cloth boots under a thick cloak to block out the cold. His long red hair was tied into a ponytail that went down to his upper back, the front of his hair was awfully spikey with two two bangs framing the sides of his face and and the lower part of his hair was smooth as silk.

Zabuza was walking slightly ahead of Naruto as they continued their way to the city.

"So...how is that Suiton Jutsu coming along?" asked Zabuza.

Naruto merely nodded. "It's fine...I will be able to master it in a couple of days..." The truth was that Naruto had already mastered the Jutsu, but since Zabuza never really watches him when he trains, so Naruto decided to hide some of his progress from Zabuza, just in case the man feels threatened by his growing power.

Zabuza nodded. "That is good...you are making good time." Naruto just smirked inwardly as he nodded calmly on the outside. Naruto though Zabuza was a really dumb guy...he had no restrictions when it comes to teaching Naruto his teachiques. Zabuza had already taught Naruto most of his Silent killing teachniques as well as his Kenjutsu. Naruto still had a long way to go until he could defeat Zabuza but considering his improvement rate, it wouldn't so long beofre that day...

"I'm going to meet with a client in a restaurant...you don't need to come, just go to the library like you always do..." said Zabuza as he shunshin away from the boy.

Naruto just continued to walk as if nothing had happened, he was already use to it. The boy had been in this village before so he remembered where the library is, it took him about ten minutes before he got there.

Naruto walked into the building and nodded at the librarian on the way in. As usual Naruto went directly to the family section to read up on the interactions between family members as well as the social conduct concerning families.

"Kaa-chan, I want you to read that one!" A voice of a girl sounded out from a asile behind Naruto. Normally this wouldn't have caught Naruto's attention, but the boy though the voice was very melodic and angelic, so he decided to look around the corner to see the person with the beautiful voice. Peering his gaze around the book shelf, Naruto thought he saw an angel.

The person with the angelic voice was the most beautiful girl Naruto had ever seen...her round brown eyes just captivated him...he couldn't stop looking into them. The girl was about Naruto's age but she was much shorter than the tall boy. She was wearing a beautiful blue Kimono with little white flowers sewn onto it.

The older woman that stood next to her smiled down at the girl and patted her head. "Okay...I'll read you this one Haku-chan."

Naruto smiled...something that he rarely does. The girl's name was Haku...such a simple word but it fitted the girl perfectly, she was as pure as white snow, as the white feathers of an angel's wing.

The mother and child began to walked the other way to leave the library, Naruto instinctively wanted to follow them, but he knew he had to stay here if Zabuza was going to pick him up later, so he releuctantly returned to his own book. Before he turned back to his own seat, the girl turned around and actually saw Naruto and looked him straight in the eyes.

For Naruto, it was like time had stopped working and everything around him was frozen, and the same thing was happening to the girl. Brown eyes stared into the azure orbs of Naruto, and after was seemed like a very short while, Haku gave Naruto a very bright smile that made Naruto's heart flutter and smile back. The girl waved her hand at Naruto before her mother led her away, her smile never leaving her face.

Naruto maintained his smile at her as he waved back...

* * *

Zabuza arrived at the library and saw his student sitting by himself while ready a book of some sort, he doesn't really care. He was very proid of his own creation, Naruto was on his way to becoming a very powerful Shinobi. If his judgement was correct Naruto is already as capable as a Chunin Shinobi and based in his improvement rate, the boy would be a very powerful Shinobi when he is full grown.

Zabuza was a bit weary about the boy's skills, they might very well surpass him in a few years...and he was a little worried about that. But the man always had something that was larger than his common sense...his confidence. In his mind, there was no way that a punk would be able to best him, the Demon of the Mist. His ego was too big for him to admit that fact.

"Naruto...lets go." The man said at the boy before he turned around to leave.

Naruto sighed before he closed his book. His mind was not really focused of his reading, but on the girl he saw a few hours ago. Ever since then Naruto's heart felt very uncomfortable, it had been beating very fast and his stomach seems to be flipping along with some happy song. The boy had no ldea what these feelings were and he had never read about anything like it before.

The young Shinobi shunshin behind Zabuza and the both of them walked into the snowy streets.

"We got a job...a local bandit camp located south of this town." said Zabuza to his apprentice.

Naruto nodded without saying anything back, it wasn't the first time Zabuza included Naruto in his massacres, this was already the third time Naruto was forced to kill mass amount of people, and for a five years old boy, it can be quite devastating. But Naruto was a very smart boy, even at his age he knew how the Shinobi system worked, and how those people were the scum of the earth.

Naruto didn't enjoy killing those rapists and murderers, instead he just felt apathetic, it was his mission and it was his obligation to finish the job. Naruto always finished the bandit as quickly as possible, giving them a swift death, so there were no pain or agony.

* * *

Zabuza and Naruto walked for another ten minutes before the arrived at the outskirts of the village, they were not at their mission point yet but they were away from most people.

Suddenly the two of them heard the voice of a little girl crying out for help. Zabuza didn't really care so he continued to walk, but Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, because he recgonize that voice...that melodic voice.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Haku running towards them with tears in her eyes, and behind her was many men holding weapons intending to kill the girl.

Haku saw the boy she met in the library just about an hour ago and she ran towards him for help. "Please help me!"

Zabuza looked on at Naruto as the boy shook in rage, he didn't know why he was so mad but he would never let any of these men harm Haku. Naruto unsealed his katana from a seal in his arm and burst forward with a rush of speed, reaching Haku in no time. He flung the girl over his back and parried the blow of a man with his sword, he then swifty cut through the man's stomach and jumped back a good distance.

Naruto laid Haku down on the snow and looked into her eyes. "Are you alright..." The girl kept on crying as she grabbed Naruto's hand and held it tightly.

"H-Help me...the villagers just killed my parents..." Naruto's eyes widened at the thought. He just saw Haku's mother about an hour ago and now she was dead?

The group of villagers stopped in front of Naruto and Haku. "Let us have the girl brat, she has a Kekkei Genkai, she will bring the wrath of the Mizukage on us!"

Naruto and Zabuza's eyes widened when they heard that and looked at Haku, she just looked confused and scared. Naruto hugged her close to his chest as he glared at the villagers and blasted them with his killer intent.

"I will never let you kill this girl!" Naruto jumped up into the air as the girl hung on to his waist and flashed through some handsigns. "Futon: Daitoppa!" A large and powerful gust of wind erupted from Naruto's chakra and forced a wave of snow to colllide with the villagers, burying most of them under several feet of heavy snow. Three men remained and glared at Naruto while they cursed at him out loud. Naruto just glared back and threw three Shuriken at them and pierced their jugular with precise aim.

Zabuza walked over to his student and the girl, he saw that Naruto showed great care for the girl and even affection. "Naruto, do you know this girl?"

The boy just looked emotionless. "Not really, I just saw her once at the library..." Naruto looked at Haku and smiled at the girl. "Your name is Haku right?"

The girl was still crying but she gave her savior a nod. Haku was still in a state of catatonic, so she wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist and hugged him close to her as she cried into his chest.

Naruto felt saddened by this for reasons he did not know and wrapped his arms around her. Haku felt comfortable and safe in Naruto's arms and soon fell asleep.

Zabuza knelt down. "She fell asleep out of exhaustion..." The missing-nin was deep in thought for a couple of seconds. "We will take her with us...her Kekkei Genkai might be useful to me."

Naruto nodded while he subconsciously tightened his grasp of Haku. "Okay..." Naruto stood while he carried Haku in his arms bridal style and continued his way with his teacher to the bandit camp.

Zabuza stopped Naruto. "We will cancel the mission today...I want to find out what kind of Kekkei Genkai this girl has before we train her." Zabuza looked into a map he bought in the village. "The next village is not that far away...we will go their to find a place to rest for the night."

Naruto nodded and was relieved inside, he was glad that Haku would be able to rest first instead of be there when they slaughtered the bandits.

* * *

The two Shinobi and the girl arrived inside a hotel room in a village just 50 miles away from the last one, Haku was still sleeping in Naruto's arms with her face snuggled deep into Naruto's chest. Naruto felt really good when Haku was so close to him, he had never felt anything like it, the feeling made him feel warm and complete.

Zabuza left the room so he could go get some food for them, so Naruto and Haku were alone. The girl slowly began to wake up from her sleep, and as soon as her eyes opened she jolted from Naruto's arms and looked around the area. Haku sat of the bed a few feet away from Naruto as her adopted a scared expression on her face.

Naruto didn't say anything and just let the girl look around, and soon the girl started to cry again. Naruto was concerned so he moved closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" asked Naruto with clear concern in his voice.

Haku mumbled some word that Naruto couldn't decipher so Naruto asked again. Haku stayed silent for a few minutes before she said anything. "I-It w-was real..."

Naruto knew what Haku saw saying and understood why she was so sad. The girl must have thought that the death of her family was just a horrible nightmare, but her hopes were shattered once she saw Naruto. The boy felt a little guilty about this walked away from the girl and planned to get some fresh air outside.

"NO!" Haku quickly grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him back as she hugged herself close to Naruto. "Don't go...Don't leave me!" Haku cried into Naruto's chest as her grip around him tightened.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the girl and nodded. "Don't worry...you are safe now...I will protect you." Naruto knew that he was the only source of comfort and support Haku has, and he plans to be there for the girl no matter what.

Naruto and Haku sat there in there embrace for a long time, they didn't know when but they both of them fell asleep on the bed. Naruto's arms never released Haku from it's grasp, it was as if Naruto was scared that Haku would leave if he lets go. Haku's tears stopped when she fell asleep, she felt safe in Naruto's arms and she let herself completely relax on the bed.

* * *

It was another hour later when Zabuza came back, and he was surprised to see the two children sleeping in each other's arms. The demon was by no means a softy, but he was glad that Haku felt safe with Naruto, that way she would be compelled to stay with them and help them with their cause.

Zabuza threw the bag of food on the table before he sat down on the chair. "Wake up of you want to eat." the man said with an apathetic voice.

Naruto was used to this so he woke up instantly, and he was surprised to he that Haku was still in his arms. He looked over at his Sensei and saw that he had brought some food, he nodded at the man before turning to Haku.

"Hey...wake up...it's time for dinner." The girl stirred against Naruto's chest and her eyes slowly opened, once again captivating Naruto with her beautiful brown eyes.

Haku looked around and was scared when she saw Zabuza, which made the Demon chuckle inside. Naruto patter her back scooted her to the table to eat. "Come on, we have to eat." Haku nodded and followed Naruto to the table.

Zabuza brought them some rice balls and some tea, nothing special but it was enough to fill their stomaches. The two children took another few minutes before they finished their food, and Zabuza decided to get the whole story out of Haku.

Zabuza turned his chair around and faced Haku. "So girly...want to tell us what happened to you?"

Haku looked down as tears welled up in her eyes, Naruto saw this and moved closer to her, which worked as the girl grabbed his hands her hers'.

"T-The villagers...started to attack my Kaa-chan...a-and when my Tou-chan tried to protect her...t-t-they killed him!' Haku cried har into Naruto's chest after that as the boy just rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's okay...take your time" Naruto said with a gentle voice that surprised Zabuza, he hadn't heard the boy speak with such an emotional voice for a long time.

Haku sniffed and hiccupped for anotehr few minutes before she continued. "The villagers then attack my Kaa-chan and she held them back while protecting me...she did some Ice thing and some of the villagers were suddenly frozen solid. She took this chance to throw me out the window and told me to run away." Haku was physically shaking at this point, making Naruto hug her to his chest. "I was so scared...I ran and ran...I could hear the people behind me catching up and I heard my home explode when a giant Ice pillar stemed out of the roof." Zabuza was surprised to here this, this girl's mother was a Hyoton user.

Naruto wiped the tears off of Haku's face. "And that was when you ran into us?"

Haku nodded and didn't say another word, she just cried silently into Naruto's shirt.

Zabuza looked to be deep in thought, is this girl was also hunted down, it might mean that she is also able to use Hyoton. "Hey girly...can you do anything that can suddenly make Ice appear?"

Haku stiffened at this question and hugged Naruto tighter, signalling that she was scared. Naruto rubbed her back affectionately and whispered in her ear. "It's okay...he will not hurt you, and I will never hurt you...you can show us Haku-chan."

Haku looked up at Naruto when he used the affectionate suxffix that her mother and father used to use, she looked at her savior for a while before she nodded. Haku held out her hand and suddenly an ice bunny formed in her palm.

Naruto and Zabuza was surprised at this, to be able to use her Kekkei Genkai at such a young age was already very rare, but she was also able to form such a delicate shape of chakra manipulation in her hand suggests incredible chakra control and chakra quantity.

Zabuza chuckled out loud and had a gleam in his eyes. "Alright girly, you can stay with us from now on." Naruto and Haku looked surprised at this, but both of the were haooy because they would be together. Naruto wants to find out more about what he is feeling and Haku needs Naruto for support and comfort. "Because you are stying with us you would need to be trained into a Kunoichi, someone that will be able to help me in the future." Zabuza grinned at Haku. "Your training starts first thing tommorow morning..." Zabuza then left the room chuckling.

Naruto just glared at the man's back as he walked out, the young boy was tired of Zabuza's selfish ways. He wanted to leave him before, now that he met Haku he wants to leave even more, he will never let Haku become a killing machine, he would protect her purity and her innocence...she was precious to him and he would protect her...

Naruto's eyes glowed blue as his chakra flared...

_'You will soon be ready to say my name...Naruto...' _

* * *

The END! XD

This was the first chapter of the written Uzumaki Legend. This story will be Naruto x Fem Haku only, there will be no harem or yoai, so don't even bother to ask. Some of my readers have PM'd me asking me to write a harem fic, but I'm sorry I really don't know how. Harem fics are just plain unrealistic and unfair. No woman would want to share their man with several other women, so I really don't know how to make it work.

My girlfriend would kill me if I ever sleep with another woman..."shudder"...lol!

Some of you might be annoyed that there is an OC in the story, but let me tell you now that Genryu will not have a lot of parts in this story. The majority of the story will be about Naruto and Haku.

As usual, there will be fluff in this story, just like all my other ones, so I hope you all like it!

**Please Review!**


	2. End of a Demon

I Don't Own Naruto!

Uzumaki Legend Chapter 2

* * *

It had been five years since Naruto met Haku, and ever since that day Zabuza had been training Haku as hard as he trained Naruto. Haku had grown into a powerful Kunoichi, she didn't have much physical strength, but her Ninjutsu made up for that area. As a Hyoton user Haku had very high affinities for Wind and Water, so Zabuza taught her many elemental Ninjutsu.

The Hyoton bloodline is truely an ability to be feared, capable of incredible speed and unbelievable strength. Haku had the ability to draw physical water from the air and use it to her will. She could freeze the water in an instant and form it into many forms, the senbon was one of her favourites. The needle was usually used for medical ninjutsu, which was something that Haku devoted herself in ever since the start of her training.

The girl wanted to learn the art of healing because she always felt ashamed when she could heal her father when he was severely injured by the villagers. Haku was very talented when it came to Medical Ninjutsu, her naturally good chakra control and resilient chakra made her an efficient medic. Though her strength did not come without a price, Zabuza was ruthless when it came to training his students and often worked Naruto and Haku to the ground.

The more ruthless Zabuza trained Haku, the more Naruto hated the man, he hated to see Haku lying on the ground breathing heavily while their Sensei yelled at her to get up. Everytime that happened Naruto would entervine and stop Haku's training, Zabuza would be angry at Naruto, but Naruto would stand his ground. For the last year or so, whenever Naruto sparred with the Demon of the Mist only won half of the time.

* * *

**Mizu no Kuni **

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" cried out a young man as he stood atop of a lake, using his chakra to stand of the surface of the water. The Jutsu extended a large amount of water over a large scale, the water surged and rised up to several dozen metres high. Then it streamed down to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall. The Jutsu resembled a huge wave, with tremendous power that can hollow out the ground.

What remains after that technique's utilisation is reminiscent of no less than the aftermath of a natural disaster. The water created a huge crater in the ground and emptied the lake by about half of it's original volume.

"Aren't you over doing it Naruto-kun?" said an angelic voice with a tone of humor and amusement.

The man looked over at the person, and was greeted by an incredible sight. It was Haku, and she was beautiful, the young girl had waist length black hair and a slim and slender figure. She was wearing a pink kimono while she was holding a basket of herbs in her arms, her radiant brown eyes gleaming at Naruto.

Naruto looked older than his age, he was tall for his age standing at an impressive 5' even. His crimson hair reached his mid-back with a ponytail and the front part of his hair was as spikey as ever. He was wearing black Shinobi pants, black combat boots, a black muscle shirt under a black combat vest. He had a black band that he tied around his forehead and he was wearing black fingerless gloves.

Naruto smiled over at the girl. "Not at all Haku-chan." Naruto shunshin next to the girl and wrapped an arm across her shoulder. "I needed to test the full power of the Jutsu, so couldn't hold back. But don't worry, I know that you bunnies were not caught in the blast."

Haku blushed a little at her best friend's actions before she elbowed the young man in his midsection. "You just wanted to show off you Baka!"

Naruto smiled before he pulled Haku closer and brought his face close to her's. "I only wanted to show off to you Haku-chan..." Naruto rest his nose against Haku's own as he looked into her deep brown eyes.

Haku blushed heavily at his close proximity but didn't push him away. "Why? Were you trying to impress me?"

Naruto smiled and winked at Haku. "Of course I was...afterall why wouldn't I want the most beautiful girl in the world to be impressed by me." said Naruto as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Haku giggled at Naruto's humorous tone before she pulled away from his hug. "Zabuza-sensei wanted to see you..."

Naruto frowned at the mention of the pathetic man. "What the hell does he want?"

Haku shrugged before she grabbed Naruto's hand. "Just be careful when you are dealing with him...I don't want to see you get hurt."

Naruto gently kissed Haku on the forehead. "Don't worry about me Hime...I will be fine." Naruto smiled at Haku's blushing face. "I promised you didn't I? I would alway be by your side...I will always protect you."

Haku looked up at her friend. "I remember...I also promised that I would always be with you and will protect you..."

Naruto just patted her head and walked off to meet with the Demon of the Mist. "We won't have to deal with him much longer Haku-chan..." Haku nodded and agreed with him...soon she would be alone with Naruto...just that thought made her very happy.

* * *

Naruto walked into a clearing and saw Zabuza practicing his kenjutsu, the young man almost laughed when he saw the pathetic speed of the man.

"Haku said you wanted to see me Zabuza-sensei...?" said Naruto with fake respect in his voice.

Zabuza didn't stop his training and just talked while he moved around. "You are ready...we are ready..."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You mean...?"

Zabuza just chuckled. "Yeah...in terms of strength I think we are ready to try to asssasinate the Mizukage...but unfortunately we still don't have enough money to hire any other Ninja..."

Naruto nodded. "But that is only a matter of time, we have been able to make a lot of money lately..."

Zabuza nodded. "Yes, because there are three of us we can take in much more mission and jobs...but by the amount that we make, we will be able to launch our attack in four years...which is promising...judging on the rate you and Haku seem to improve at."

Naruto stayed silent and just listen to the man's false hopes.

"In the next four years you and Haku must try to gain as much power and money as possible, it would be crucial when the time comes for us to strike!"

Naruto played with a Kunai in his hand. "You don't have to worry about that Sensei...I understand..." Naruto charged his Kunai with a large amount of Lightning chakra, which made the Kunai glow and vibrate in his hand, the chakra was so strong it was visible. "I know my strength...I am not afraid to use it..." Naruto threw the chraged kunai into the forest and the Lightning discharge made a thunderous sound as the kunai travelled throught the air. The weapon was so fast it resembled a bolt of lightning.

Zabuza's eyes widened at the technique, and when he felt his Mizu Bunshin failed. "How did you know that I hid a Bunshin there?" Zabuza left a bunshin there to ambush Naruto with, he wanted to test his spontaneous skills.

Naruto just looked emotionless. "...I didn't..." Without sparing the Demon of the Mist a second glance, Naruto disappeared with a burst of speed. Zabuza stood the frozen...a simple throw of a kunai...Naruto made something so simple have such destructive power and with such speed. If the boy wanted to...he could have killed Zabuza with that.

* * *

Naruto appeared back in his area to training and sensed Haku sitting on a branch of a tree smiling at him. For many years now Naruto had been able to sense chakra signatures, and that ability had only improved over the years. He can sense every potential enemy in a fifty meter diameter, it wasn't much but it can be very useful in a battle.

"I assume that you saw and heard the whole thing?" asked Naruto as he took his shirt off.

Haku blushed a little at Naruto's chest before she replied. "Of course...but it was just insignificant news."

Naruto nodded before he jumped into the lake with just his boxers on. He spun around under the water to clean himself for a few seconds before he surfaced. "He will be long dead before he manages to get the money needed."

Haku was happy, she never like Zabuza, he was just a terrorist that care about nothing other than himself. He claims to be fighting for the Bloodline Users but Haku knew that he just wanted to kill the Mizukage because of his personal grudge. the Demon had been training her to the ground and if it wasn't for Naruto, she might have died from the rigorous training.

For the past three years Naruto and Haku had been planning to kill the Demon, and the time has almost arrived, they had already learned many things from the man and the do not have to put up with his horrible methods anymore. Neither Naruto nor Haku wanted to kill anymore, they had enough blood on the hands already and they were still children.

Usually when they have missions Naruto would kill the majority of the enemy and Haku would only finished off the little remaining bunch. Nobody sane person would like to kill someone, but in the world of the Shinobi, the strong and ruthless would survive. Both Naruto and Haku fully understands that fact, but they don't want to kill nay innocent people or any one that is not threatening them.

Naruto knew that fighting the Mizukage would be very difficult to come out alive, and Zabuza is not worth it for Naruto to be risking his life. So Naruto had train as hard as he could for the last five years and plans to over power Zabuza before he employs his plan to attack the Mizukage. Now that Zabuza gave Naruto an extra four years to train with, his fate is sealed, with four years of time, Naruto would undoubtedly be much stronger than Zabuza.

Naruto jumped to the surface of the lake to dry himself, he channeled a funnel of wind chakra around him to rid his body of the water. The element of Wind is the second strongest affinity of Naruto, trailing behind Lightning and ahead of Water. Wind was sharper than lightning, but not as impulsive, so Naruto often used Wind chakra for his close combat weapons such as his Katana, and had incorperated it into his Taijutsu.

Haku walked over to Naruto and threw him a fresh batch of his outfit. "Here you go Naruto-kun, I washed them for you."

Naruto smiled at the beautiful girl. "Thanks Haku-chan." The girl smiled back and waved him off as Naruto put on his clothes.

Naruto and Haku's relationship is weird, they are very close and treat each other as best friends and family. They both have very strong feelings for one another but because they are still both children, thay have no idea what to do with those feelings, But for the last year or so, Haku and Naruto had gotten closer on an affectionate level, meaning that they would alway hug and hold each other's hands.

Both of them were captivated by each other the first time they saw each other at the Library that fateful day, and that feeling had only grown for the last five years. Everyday when Naruto looks into Haku's eyes he would have the tendancy to not move his gaze for a long time, her borwns eyes are just so deep and vibrant that Naruto would want to stare into them.

Since the first time they set, Haku had always been attracted to Naruto's hair. The bright crimson color reminded her of red roses, her favourite flower, mainly because there were so few of them in the Northern parts of Mizu no Kuni. Every time Haku looked or ran her fingers through Naruto's hair she would be bombarded with a sweet smell of roses, and she always loved it.

Naruto finished with his clothes and walked over to his best friend. "What would I do without you?" said Naruto with a smile as he grabbed Haku's hand.

The girl entangled their fingers and grabbed Naruto's arm with her other hand. "I think you would look like a homeless bum and would always be losing things." said Haku with a giggle as she smiled up at Naruto. "Come on Naruto-kun, sit over here so I can fix your hair."

Naruto sighed before he did what he was told. "I'm a guy Haku-chan...I don't need to always fix my hair."

Haku just smiled and ignored his words, she delicately combed through Naruto's hair, straightening out every knot and overlap. The young man's hair was very spiky in the front and had two bangs frame his face, but the back of his hair was straight because of it's length, so Haku always tie it into a ponytail with a black string. Haku also held his hair out of his eyes with a black forehead bandana that covered the half of Naruto's forehead, the coth itself was tied behind Naruto's head and it was long so the remaining length of it fell onto his shoulders.

"There...was that so hard Naruto-kun?" Haku admired her work of the handsome young man.

Naruto turned to face Haku and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you Haku-chan..."

The girl blushed a bright red and looked down at her hands, making Naruto chuckle. Haku blushed harder when she heard Naruto laugh and she looked up at him with a little glare and a pout on her lips, making Naruto's heart beat very hard and flutter.

Naruto caressed Haku's face tenderly with his palm. "You are so cute Haku-chan." The blush was still on the girl's face but she smiled at Naruto. The young man wrapped his arm around Haku and pulled her onto his lap, Haku rested her head on Naruto chest and snuggled her body close to his.

"Soon Haku-chan...it will just be you and I...we will live happily together." whispered Naruto into the girl's ear, filling the both of them with hope and optimism.

* * *

**Konohagakure no Sato **

It was a very nice morning in Konoha and many of it's citizens were enjoying the weather. One could see many families walking in the streets as young lovers helds hands with blushes on their faces.

But one particular boy was too hyper for the day's festive atmostphere...

"Hahahahaha, you all are so slow! You can't catch me!" yelled a blonde boy as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, with a bright smile on his face. The boy looked a lot like the Yondaime Hokage, msinly because of their hair color and style, it was exactly the same. The facial structure of the boy mroe resembled the First lady of Konoha, Uzumaki Kushina. They both have round faces and eyes, as well as a contagious smile.

A team of Chunin chased after the laughing boy as he vandalized many buildings and the Hokage Monument with paint...bright yellow paint. "Stop there right now! You can't do that Genryu-sama!" This was not a rare occurence in Konoha, apprently the Yondaime's heir had inherited a lot of his mother's genes and enjoys pranking people around the village.

The boy continued to laugh out loud as the villager under him sighed at the Namikaze's lack of maturity and abundance amount of energy. "Catch me if you can~losers!"

The group of Chunin glared at the boy and his fast speed, curse the Hokage and his wife for training the boy so early. Genryu had pretty good speed for a boy his age, Minata and Kushina had been training him in agility more than everything else, so the boy can out run most Chunin in Konoha. But other than his speed, Genryu had terrible chakra control, which in turn effects his Ninjutsu and Genjutsu.

Minato and Kushina could have fixed the issue, but they wanted their child to have more of a childhood before he was condemned to the life of the Shinobi. Genryu is currently a student in the academy and is always one of the top two students, it was always either him or the Uchiha heir Sasuke. The Namikaze was average in height and looked like a normal ten years old boy. He was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of ble Shinobi sandals.

"NAMIKAZE GENRYU!" The boy's face paled when he heard the voice of his mother.

Looking over, Genryu and the Chunin was Uzumaki Kushina, the wife of the Yondaime and an S-ranked Kunoichi, known as the Benihime of Konoha. She appeared next to her son with a burst of speed and grabbed his by the ear.

"I-I-Itai! Kaa-chan that hurts!" whined the boy as he was pinched by his mom.

Kushina whacked the boy on the head and dropped him in the ground. "What the hell do you think you are doing, how dare you dump paint all over the Hokage monument!"

Genryu chuckled nervously. "I-It was just harmless fun...?"

Kushina glared at her son. "Well you fun has costed you, from now on your training in tripled!"

Genryu's eyes widened. "What? The training I have now is already very hard!"

The first lady chuckled. "Oh believe me your training had been nothing, many people you age trains much harder than you, and if you say that you want to be a strong Shinobi then you better shape up!"

Genryu looked down with a pout as the team of Chunin walked up to Kushina. "Thank you for your help Kushina-sama." said the leader as he bowed to his superior.

Kushina waved him off with a smile. "I should be the one thanking you guys, I'm sorry for Genryu's bad behavior." The griup of Chunin nervously said that it was okay before they shunshin back to their HQ.

Kushina turned to see her sheepish looking son. "You mister are going to clean up all the mess that you have caused, and nobody will help you, go now!" Genryu was about to whine. "I SAID NOW!" The boy quickly scrambled to his feet before jolting to the monument, Kushina smile at the retrieving from of her little boy, looking at the blonde hair that reminded her of her husband, but did not resemble the Uzumaki clan.

After the Second Shinobi World War the Uzumaki clan had dwindled down in numbers, many of the survivors of the wars scattered around the elemental nations, Kushina is the only known person with an active Uzumaki Kekke genkai; the ability to manifest a Zanpakuto. The Zanpakuto is a weapon that is the physical manifestation of the fighting will of the Uzumaki member. Initially, each Zanpakuto looks like a traditional Katana, when the bloodline is first activated, the chakra of the Uzumaki will start to solidify until it is visible to the naked eye and form into a Katana. This is the sealed form of the Zanpakuto, as the Shinobi gains power and control over the weapon, they would begin to form a bond with their weapon. Eventually, the spirit of the Zanpakuto will emerge in the mind of the Uzumaki, and once the user learns the name of the spirit, they would be able to unlock more power of the spirit of the Zanpakuto that will cause the Katana to shift in shape, this is called Shikai.

The living spirit inside the Zanpakuto is a part of the person's soul; it is born with the user and dies with the user. The shika form of the Zanpakuto is also based on the personality of the Uzumaki, each Shikai generated from their owner's souls, so its shape differs depending on its owner. Each Uzumaki is expected to achieve this level with their Zanpakuto at some point in their lives. With the release of Shikai, a Shinobi's power could increase up to five folds when compared to their sealed form.

The last level of the Zanpakuto is called Bankai, the last and most powerful form possible of each Zanpakuto. Only a few of the Uzumaki can ever achieve this level as it takes great skill and determination. When an Uzumaki is ready to achieve Bankai, the living spirit of the Zanpakuto will emerge in the physical world. Then the spirit will pose a challenge for its owner and if the owner manages to succeed in the challenge, they will gain full access to the spirit's power and their power can increase ten folds.

Kushina is one of the few that managed to achieve Bankai, when activated, she can take on many powerful enemies head on, and she even managed to tie her husband once in a spar.

Now as Kushina's son, Genryu will also possess the potential of possessing the Uzumaki Kekke Genkai. "I hope you manage to activate your Kekkei Genkai soon Ryu-chan..." Kushina's thoughts drifted to her eldest son, after so many years most people in the village had given up hope on the older Namikaze, but Minato and Kushina still has hope. They had told Genryu about his brother a year ago, and the boy was old enough to understand the whole situation and he cried.

Genryu had always wanted a sibling because he wanted someone he could always play with, when he realized that he always had a brother and that he was kidnapped as a baby made Genryu depressed for quite some time. Kushina and Minato believes that Naruto is still alive, he was just somewhere in the elemental nations.

Jiraiya still has his spies search for any traces of Naruto, but even after a decade, there had been no news regarding Namikaze Naruto.

Kushina checked the bingo books very often in the last year or two, if an Uzumaki is to unlock his or her bloodline, it would be around the time when they are eight to twelve years old. If Kushina stumbles onto someone with an active Zanpakuto then it might be Naruto.

_'Naruto-chan...where on earth are you' _

* * *

**Four Years Later **

Many things had changed in the last four years for Naruto and Haku, including their bodies. At fourteen years old Naruto stood at an impressive 5'10", and had a very muscular body. His torso and legs were compact with strict muscles and abs, and his arms were tone and firm with clear muscle tone. His hair was still at the same length and had the same style, thanks to the work of Haku.

Haku had grown into a beautiful young woman, she stood at 5'6", and had a terrific figure. She is average in height and has a good bust size, C-cup, her legs were slender and long, and her ass was just perfect, very soft and plump. Her face looks angelic, Haku is truely a beauty to behold.

Going accordingly to Zabuza's assumption, Naruto and Haku had gotten a lot stronger in the last four years. Haku had become the medic for Naruto, whenever he was hurt Haku would be beside him healing as soon as possible. Her medical Ninjutsu had become quite good, and her understanding of the human body made her a powerful Kunoichi.

Haku usually uses Senbon as her weapon, she carries normal Senbon around, but she can also form them out of water and freeze them at will. With the needles, Haku can kill silently and without any mess, using her knowledge to her advantage, Haku can deliver lethal strikes at arteries or muscles at her target in a instant.

Her speed as well as her Ninjutsu had also improved a great deal, using her Kekkei Genkai, Haku can freeze her targets at a high speed and form any knid of shape with her ice. She even developed her own Original Jutsu, the Makyō Hyōshō.

When Haku uses the Jutsu, in an instant, multiple mirrors of ice are created around the enemy, reflecting nothing but Haku. The opponent is trapped in a dome of twenty-one floating mirrors made out of ice. Twelve remain at ground level, eight float above the first twelve and angled toward the ground, and the final mirror is above the rest and facing the ground. Once Haku has entered the mirrors, it's possible for her to move between the mirrors at near instantaneous speeds. It's near impossible to follow attacks or send any out from this incredible movement. As every mirror shows her reflection, one could say it's impossible to see all of Haku's attacks. Even if the opponent tries to attack the real body, Haku will have already moved to another mirror.

The down side to this Jutsu is that it requires a high amount of chakra to maintain, so the longer she uses this Jutsu, the slower Haku's speed will become. When she is using this Jutsu...Haku is stronger than Zabuza...

**Tsuchi no Kuni - Abandoned Rock Field **

The dusty area was bombarded by heavy winds when two Shinobi battled heatedly in the midst of the rock field. Rocks were crushed and blasted through, the ground was pierced and split, and the air was heavy and thick.

In the thick dust, only the sparks of blades clashing were visible, and the tiny lights seemed to increase in frequency and intensity. The high amount of dust in the area would move rapidly depending on the movement of the people fighting inside, and in the center to the field, the dust was moving rapidly and radically, twisting and turing at incredible speeds.

One of the Shinobi was knock back to the edge of the field and his blade was revealed to the clear skies, it was the Kubikiribōchō, it's once magnificence was dimmed by the many dents and scratches on the Legendary blade.

The sound of Thunder erupted from within the dust and a bolt of shuriken blasted out towards Zabuza and went right arcoss his wrist and hand, making him lose his grasp of his sword.

Zabuza felt a sudden rush of air pressure in front of him and tried to block the incoming strike, but he was too slow and his enemy landed three solid punches right into Zabuza's chest, making him cough out some blood and his lung to force out his current breath of air.

"Futon: Tatsumaki!" A sudden mini tornado form around Zabuza and twirled his body into the air, his limps were flailing around as he spun at great speeds. "Futon: Kaze no Yaiba!" An invisible blade of wind cut straight through the tornado and slice a deep wound on Zabuza's back.

The man fell on his stomach as he grunted in pain, the dirt around him was stained with his blood. "Not bad Gaki...you injured me quite badly." said the deep and edgy voice of Momochi Zabuza. The man was not looking well, his clothes were cut and ripped, there were wounds all over his body and a large cut right along his back, the cut was at least a foot long. The Demon of the Mist was panting for air and his limbs were shaking from exhaustion and the heavy vibrations of clashing blades.

A chuckled came from within the dust cloud, it sounded young and healthy, nothing like the raspy voice of Zabuza. "I think you are losing your edge...Zabuza-sensei..." A figure walked out of the dust and he looked much better than his Sensei. It was Naruto, and he was not hurt one bit, his clothes were nice and tidy, it included a pair of black combat boots, a pair of black Shinobi pants, and a black combat vest. The vest was not zipped up so it revealed Naruto's chiseled abs and chest, it was also sleeveless so it showed off the young man's muscular arms.

Naruto's long crimson hair blewn in the wind, his ponytail looked clean and straight, while the hair on his head look spikey and untamed. The two bangs to the sides of his face blew in front of his eyes as he smirked at the man that lost to him. Naruto was holding a Katana in his hand, but it was not the one he used a few years back. The Katana is not Naruto's weapon, it is a part of his soul, his body...it is his Zanpakuto. It looked like a normal black Katana in it's normal form, and it's blade was reflecting light right at Zabuza's fallen form.

Zabuza sat down and sighed as he looked at the sky. "So...this is it huh...?"

Naruto didn't say anything, he just stared at the man with absolutely no emotions.

Zabuza let out a hollow laugh. "Good...you are a true Shinobi, ruthless and cruel, with no emotions...I have trained you well." the Kubikiribōchō was stabbed to the ground next to the fallen demon.

Naruto smiled and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "There goes you ego again you old fool..." Zabuza glared at Naruto at this point. "You always think that you know everything, but in reality you are blind to all truth. I am not a Shinobi without emotions...I never tried to rid myself of my feelings, instead I thrived on them and I embrace them. The true power of a Shinobi is determined by his emotions...as all of them can grant you strength..."

Zabuza looked at his former student. "You are a fool..."

Naruto just chuckled and sheathed his sword and it faded out into thin air. Naruto crossed his arms and looked down at the pathetic man. "No Zabuza, you are the fool, you are the one lying at the feet of me..." Naruto walked towards Zabuza and knelt down. "You had always wondered why I progress to fast...why I seem to have unlimited potential compared to the majority of the Shinobi sect." Naruto looked directly into Zabuza's eyes. "It is because I train for the right reason...I train to protect the one person that is precious to me..."

Zabuza started to chuckle, and soon it grew to full blown laughter. "You mean to tell me that Haku is the reason you are so strong..." Zabuza bled harder as he laughed. "If every whore I fuck give me strength then I would be Kami."

Naruto flared his chakra and back handed Zabuza, making the man flail in midair before he lands in humiliation on the ground in pain. "Don't you ever insult Haku-chan, she is my woman, and I shall kill whoever insults her!"

A pair of soft hands wrapped themselves around Naruto's arm. "Don't waste your anger at such a pathetic man Naruto-kun." the voice was angelic and soft, making Naruto clam down instantly.

Naruto smiled and kissed Haku on the lips. "Don't worry Haku-chan...I won't waste much more time with this old fool."

Zabuza looked at the two teenagers with distain and hatred. "You two ungrateful little bastards! I was the one who raised you, I was the one that taught you! How dare you to defy me!" yelled Zabuza as he finally lost his temper.

Naruto spit on the ground at the man's words. "You didn't raise us...you forced us to grow into killing machines that worked only for you, to you we are only tools." Naruto released Haku's hands and walked up to Zabuza. "We are cannon fodder for you to sacrafice! You only care about youself, you will never care of have any feelings for any other human being!" Naruto kicked Zabuza under the chin, the Demon of the Mist coughed out some blood as his tounge was biten by his teeth, he laid on the ground bleeding all over, his death nearing. "You are the ungrateful bastard..."

Haku glared at Zabuza as she walked up next to her lover. "Ever since you took in Naruto-kun and I, all you have been doing was to train us to the ground, you didn't have a shred of worry for either of us when he bleed on the ground." Naruto grabbed Haku's hand as she let out her hatred for Zabuza. "You used us, and you will kill us sooner or later."

Naruto looked down at the soon to be dead man. "All we need is each other..." Naruto channled lightning chakra in his free hand and soon his chakra became visible and the sound of many birds chirping filled the air. "...You death...is our freedom!' Naruto thrusted his hand forward and using chakra shape manipulation, the lightning in his hand formed into a long blade and pierced the head of Zabuza, marking the end of the Demon of the Mist. "You don't deserve to die by my Zanpakuto..."

Haku looked at the dea body of Zabuza and sighed in relief. "It's finally over..." Haku turned to Naruto and hugged him close to her and buried her face into his chest.

Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around his lover and took in her scent. "Yeah...now we can be together peacefully..." Naruto though back to the day he and Haku became each other's purpose in life...

* * *

_Flashback- One year ago..._

_Naruto and Haku were walking along a river as they held hands, something that he had been doing for many years already. They had just finished a mission the previous day, and both of them were taking a rest as Zabuza went into town to have a drink._

_"Are you alright Haku-chan" asked Naruto with a concerned voice._

_Haku smiled up at Naruto with a fake smile, the smile could have fool everyone, just not Naruto. "I'm fine Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto stopped and turned to face haku fully before he cupped her cheeks and looked into her eyes. "I'm know that something is bothering you...tell me..."_

_Haku turned her eyes to look the other way before she gave up lying to Naruto. "I-I...I keep thinking about the people I killed yesterday...they were all bandits but I hate the way the beg for mercy and we still have to kill them..."_

_Naruto sighed and pulled Haku into a warm and tender hug. "I know what you are thinking...I have the same feeling. You need to know that those men were the scum of the earth, and even if we let them live, they will not change their ways. They will continue to rape women and slaughter families...by finishing them we are saving other people..."_

_Haku nodded. "I know...but other Ninja from villages could arrest the bandits and throw them into international jail...but our mission description states that we have to kill them."_

_Naruto nodded. "That is because the man that hired us is also the owner of the Bandit camp, he wants to get rid of them but he can't hire any Shinobi village because they might link the bandits back to the man."_

_Haku looked down, this was the life of a Shinobi, always used as a weapon. "I just hope that we can finish Zabuza sooner...I hate doing these missions."_

_Naruto nodded. "Don't worry Haku-chan...as soon as we make enough money we will kill Zabuza, with him around we are able to do higher ranked missions, so we shouldn't kill him yet."_

_Haku agreed but was not happy. "I just can't wait until he dies...then we can actually have a stable life..."_

_Naruto smiled at Haku. "We...?" Naruto grabbed Haku's hands with his own. "You want to stay with me even after Zabuza is dead?"_

_Haku looked up at Naruto with a pout before she playfully slapped his chest. "Of course I'm going to stay with you...you promised me that you will always protect me!"_

_Naruto nodded and pulled Haku closer. their noses almost touching. "Is that your only reason...protection" Naruto rubbed her lower back as he looked amused. "You don't have any other reason...?"_

_Haku blushed as she struggled to say something. "W-Why do you alway want me to say such embarassing things...?" _

_Naruto chuckled at Haku's adorable face. "What embarassing things Haku-chan?" Naruto looked at Haku with innocent eyes._

_Haku blushed harder before she laid her forehead on Naruto's shoulder as she snuggled her face into the crook of his neck. "You meany..." Naruto smiled and caressed her neck with his hand tenderly. "I want to stay with you because I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life."_

_Naruto laughed before he lifted Haku up by the waist and spun her around, making the girl cry out in surprise. Haku's head was just a few inches taller than Naruto's as this moment and her lips were very close to his. _

_"Haku-chan" whispered Naruto as he looked at the beautiful girl. "I love you too" with that Naruto gently placed his lips on top of Haku's, making the both of them shiver from the pleasure the were feeling._

_Haku closed her eyes as she returned the kiss, gently massaging Naruto's lips with her own as she licked his bottom lip. Naruto instinctively opened his mouth and let Haku's tongue tangle with his own and play with each other. _

_Naruto broke the kiss and looked deep into the brown eyes that he fell in love with as he laid Haku on the ground. "I'm glad that we finally told each other...I have loved you for so long..."_

_Haku was still flushed from her first kiss and smiled back. "Yeah...I think I fell for you when you comforted me the night my parents died..."_

_Naruto kissed Haku tenderly on the lips. "I fell for you the moment I first saw you...it was in the library, you were wearing a beautiful blue Kimono and you had such a gorgous smile on you face..."_

_Haku felt very happy that Naruto was so sweet and caring. "You are my most precious person...you are my light and pillar of strength...you were the only thing keeping me going all these years. I think I would have given up a long time ago if I didn't have you with me." Haku reached her hand up to caress Naruto's face._

_Naruto leaned into her delicate touch. "You are also my most important person...you are my purpose, the very reason of my existence." Naruto leaned his forehead against her's. "Before I met you...I didn't feel anything...Zabuza had train all my emotions out of me, but the moment I met you...I felt so peaceful and so relaxed that I actually felt happy...I think that was the first time a experienced happiness."_

_Haku had tears in her eyes, for her love's sweet words and for the deep emotion in his voice._

_"You saved me from the darkness...you rescued me from myself. If I have never met you, I would have turned out to be an emotionless killing machine, and I would have had nothing except for Zabuza..." Naruto kissed Haku's tears off of her face. "You showed me what it feels like to have a family, you made me feel happiness daily...you showed me how to love someone unconditionally."_

_Haku wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him down for a searing kiss, her tongue force it's way into Naruto's mouth as she expressed her deep love for the young man. Naruto was surprised by the kiss but quickly responded and began to massage Haku's tongue with his own. Their saliva swapped in each other's mouth as they laid under a tree, and next to a little river. The sounds of the water and the wond in the leaves corresponded into a melody, and graced the background as Naruto and Haku strengthened their bond as lovers._

_Flashback End..._

* * *

"Lets just leave him here..." said Haku as she broke Naruto out of his thoughts.

Naruto nodded and led Haku away holding her hand. "Where do you want to go now?" Naruto thought that they should join a village, they were never actual Ninja to begin with, so they won't be labelled as missing-nin.

Haku sighed against Naruto's arm. "I don't know...lets just find a place to rest for the night...I just want to relax with you Naruto-kun..."

Naruto kissed the top of his lover's head. "Okay..." Naruto and Haku walked slowly through the rocky field of Tsuchi no Kuni, letting their souls and mind relax as they enjoyed their first official moment of freedom for a long time.

* * *

END! XD

This marked the end of Chapter 2 of Uzumaki Legend, I hope you all liked it. There wasn't much action in this chapter but I assure you all that the next few chapter will be action packed.

I got some review saying that I should have Naruto have blonde hair and have Genryu have red hair. But I did what I did on purpose, this story is called Uzumaki Legend, and I wanted the protaginist to reflect the Uzumaki clan, which is why I gave Naruto red hair. He will soon be learning Fuinjutsu.

I have not chosen the Zanpakuto for Naruto yet, but I will most likely choose Zangetsu, mainly because it's abilities match what I have planned for the future of this fic. I know some people will not be happy about this but this is my choice, so please bear with me.

it was obvious that Naruto used the Chidori spear to kill Zabuza, and everything will be explained in later chapters.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Reunion in Nami no Kuni

I Don't Own Naruto!

Uzumaki Legend Chapter 3

* * *

Nami no Kuni, a peaceful and properous nation of commerce and trading. It is paradise, a lone island surrounded by a beautiful ocean, sandy beaches constrasted the busy docks at the shores of the nation.

The water in Nami is always very clear, the ocean was as blue as the sky and the abundant sea life was a gift from Kami. A lone river ran through the island, making a natural highway for the people of Nami, journeying down the river on a little boat can be the most relaxing thing, drifting down the stream as the serene water sounds under you and the peaceful terraces frames the background.

Naruto and Haku had been living in Nami for the last year, and the had fell in love with the peaceful country of commerce and trade. There wasn't a Shinobi village in Nami so it is very rare that there will be any Shinobi related problems on the island.

Naruto and Haku used their real names, but they had no last name, but Naruto plans to change that soon. The two teenagers moved into a house that they bought, which hardly put a dent in their bank account, and had been living happily as a young couple in Nami for the last year. The villagers welcomed them into the peaceful village and they had made some friends recently.

There were Tsunami and Kaiza, a couple that lived not far from Naruto and Haku. They were a lot older than the Ninja couple but they were able to get along with Naruto and Haku quite well. Their son was also a happy and fun boy, be was only about eight years old, and he had a very childish personality, which Naruto and Haku never had the chance to experience.

Naruto decided that they should hide their power from the rest of the villagers, their prowess as Ninja might intimidate the others, all they want to do now is to continue to live a calm and peaceful life.

Haku had learned to cook from Tsunami. and had been practicing everyday. Naruto enjoyed Haku cooking very much, it was much better than before and he no longer had to endure the stomach flus that plagued him whenever he ate any of the food Haku previously made.

Naruto opened his own Tea House in Nami, for years the boy had been researching the art of tea making and had gotten quite good at it, afterall, tea had help him a lot in his grusome childhood. The Tea House made a good profit, many of the tourists that visited Nami would like a nice cup of tea, and the handsome owner certainly made a difference to the young ladies around town.

Haku was not as knowledgeble when it came to tea making but she helped out, she was the cashier and the hostess, her sweet and pretty face made everyone happy.

Naruto and Haku hadn't changed much in one year...Naruto's hair was the same, the only thing that changed was that he was one inch taller and his clothes had gotten more modest. At home and day-offs he would just wear a plain white t-shirt and black shorts, and instead of the combat boots, Naruto just wore simple runners.

Haku in the past year and developed a more feminine figure, her bust had grown again and was borderline double C-cups, her hips had gotten a little wider and her ass had gotten more plump. Overall she was curvey and looked amazing. Her hair was the same length but since she didn't have to fight anymore she didn't tie it into a bun, now her silkly black hair was casaded down her back.

Maybe because of the way he had been for his entire life, Naruto did not stop his training, he trained everyday out in the surface of the ocean. He was far enough so he was out of the horizon and just in case always would cast a Genjutsu over himself. One morning three years ago Naruto woke up from a cryptic dream and found a Katana next to his body, after research and comfirmation from Zabuza, Naruto found out that he infact had unlocked his Kekkei Genkai.

Naruto had always wondered about his heritage, he never knew his parents and that bastard Zabuza said he didn't know, the man just said that he picked him up somewhere. But the fact that he unlocked his Zanpakuto means that he is related to the Uzumaki clan, Naruto later found out that his clan had been wiped out by the Second Shinobi World War, and many of it's remaining members scattered throughout the lands. Naruto had hope that his family did not abandon him, because he always had a feeling that he was missed by someone. He would alway feel that his mother and father were still searching for him.

It was a ridiculous notion, but he told Haku and she agreed that it might be legitamate. People do have a connection to their parents and maybe Naruto is really feeling his mother missing him.

Deciding that he would put that thought aside, Naruto was determined to master his Kekkei Genkai. He had read in some scrolls about the different levels of his bloodline, and he plans to unlock all of them. At first his Zanpakutou was just like a regular katana, albeit a stronger one. Naruto threw away his previous sword and started to train with his Zanpakuto, and soon he began to feel a connection with the blade.

Whenever he used the blade he would instinctively know how he should wield the blade, he knew all the Katas, it was as if the blade itself was teaching Naruto Kenjutsu. After a few years of training with the blade Naruto no longer felt that it was his weapon, it had become his limb, a connected part of his soul. Using the Zanpakuto was like using his arms and legs, it had become second nature...Naruto's Kenjutsu became so advanced he killed Zabuza without getting a scratch on him.

It was until Naruto arrived at Nami that he finally unlocked the first release of his Zanpakuto...

* * *

_Flashback - Nine Months Ago_

_Naruto was training by himself on the ocean surface just like everyday for that last three months. His Zanpakuto was out and it's silver blade and black hilt was handled by Naruto like a master. Naruto's movements did not waste a single shred of his energy, every twitch of his muscles had a purpose to his Kenjutsu and he always made the most of out his slashes._

_From a distance, one could see a man wielding a blade and controlled it with absolute mastery. The sunlight would be constantly reflected by the blade and by the speed that it was moving, from afar it looked like stars shining on the horizon._

_For the last few days Naruto had had the same dream he had back when he first unlocked his Zanpakuto. The dream was always about a man asking him about his philosophy and his will to protect his precious people, and everytime he answers, the dream would be cut off. _

_The man was a lean-built, and middle-aged man. He has pale skin with a long face and pronounced cheekbones, unkempt facial hair, and long ragged black hair. He dresses in a tattered white undershirt with high collars, black pants, grey boots, narrow sunglasses, and a long flowing black overcoat with a red hue that flares out into ragged ends. _

_Naruto had even began to hear his voice during the day when he was using his Zanpakuto._

_Naruto gritted his teeth as he practices his Kata with an annoying voice in his head..._

_'How would you protect you lover...?'_

_'How would you protect you home...?'_

_'When will you give up...?'_

_Naruto slammed his blade down on the water and created a large wave that blasted to the shore of the mainland. "Get the Fuck out of my head!" Naruto's head began to ring and it began unbearable, the man thrashed around in the ocean, the pain in his head was slowly killing him. _

_Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs but the pain just kept increasing, never waving. Naruto tried to release his Zanpakuto, but he can move his fist, his muscles were to contracted for him to use, he can't possibily relax his hands enough._

_Soon to his own ears her voice started to fade away but he felt that he was still screaming _

_...'Am I going deaf?'_

_Naruto felt his body go numb, he can't feel anything_

_...'Am I dying?'_

_Naruto can't move a muscle, but his hand was in front if him and his Zanpakuto was facing him_

_..."Is this because of the blade?'_

_Naruto lost his chakra control and began to sink into the water, he felt the waves flip him around and his was being sucked under water_

_...'Am I going to die...what about Haku-chan...I still have to marry her...we still have to have children...I still want to find my parents..._

_Suddenly everything around Naruto seem to become disorientated and his very reality was flipping inside out. The next time Naruto opened his eyes he was in a place that was unlike anything he had seen before. The entire world was slate and blue, the sky was blue but all the buildings were grey and they were gigantic. Naruto couldn't hear anything, he could smell anything._

_The thing that confused Naruto was that the sky was sideways, but he was standing vertically, Naruto's eyes widened, he was standing!_

_Naruto moved his arms and legs and found that he could control them again, he used his chakra to sense his surroundings, his eyes widened when he couldn't sense his chakra._

_"You can't use chakra in here." Naruto's head whipped over to the left when he heard someone speak, and to his surprise it was the man that was in his dreams._

_Naruto glared at the man. "Who are you!"_

_The man just looked at Naruto and asked him. "How are you standing like that?"_

_Naruto's was in shock when he felt himself fall at great speeds, the sky was not sideways, he was standing sideways. The man jumped and fell with Naruto, looking straight into his eyes as they fell. Naruto tried to stick his feet to the wall with chakra, but found that once again he can't use chakra._

_"I have told you already...you can't use chakra in here." said the man calmly. "You don't have to worry, you won't die here, this is your mindscape."_

_Naruto calmed down, his years of experience as a Shinobi let him think as he fell at great speeds. "I'll ask you again...who are you?"_

_The tiniest of a smirk appeared on the man's face. "I am your Zanpakuto spirit."_

_Naruto's eyes widened, he had read about something like this in a scroll, but he thought that it was fake, he never thought something like this would actually exist. _

_The man looked at Naruto. "I have watched you since you were born, and I think you are ready for the Shikai..."_

_Naruto nodded. "You are letting me unlock the first release?"_

_The man nodded. "Yes I am letting you...but whether or not you can do it is entirely dependant on you..."_

_Naruto felt his patience grow thin. "Just tell me what to do already!"_

_The man smirked and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the buildings around them all dissolved and formed into thousand and thousands of boxes, all the same size, all the same color._

_The man looked at Naruto. "Within one of these boxes lie my power...find the box and you will unlock your Shikai..."The man grabbed Naruto's collar. "...But if you fail...you will die!" Before Naruto could reply, the man threw Naruto down and into a large body of water that was at the bottom of Naruto's mindscape._

_"Ahhh" cried Naruto as he plunged into the water. Naruto was winded and his eyes were shot, he was desperately trying to regain his senses. But there was no use, it was exactly like before, the ringing in his ears were back and all his muscles were contracted, he can't even move his arms._

_'Fuck...I can't die here! I still have to take care of Haku-chan, I will not fail her!' Naruto took several deep breaths and slowly calmed down as much as he can. He still can't move but he can feel his surroundings, it was not like sensing with chakra...this was sensing with instinct._

_Naruto's eyes clicked open when he sensed a strange presence that was floating in front of him, he saw many boxes, it would be impossible to find if he had to search individually...but he calmed down further and once again felt the presence._

_Naruto strained his arms a hard as he can and reached out for the box that was right in front of him, he was still in water to the tide was moving his body and the box around, but eventually Naruto managed to grab the box. As soon as he hand made contact with the box the box opened on one side and revealed a hilt of a sword, it was red and had a broken chain connected to it's bottom._

_Naruto grunted as he lost some more air and grabbed on to the hilt as hard as he could, his knuckles were white. As soon as he touched the hilt all the other thousands of boxes suddely disappeared, and the mass they took up in the water was suddenly gone, so the water rushed back to the center and created a temporay whirlpool._

_Naruto was spun around in the water, the pressure was straining his body to severe degrees and his arms felt like it was buring off of him._

_"AAAAAHHHHHH" Naruto cried out in pain, but he maintained his grasp and started to pull on the hilt and it did move a little._

_Naruto heard the voice of the man again. "You are ready Naruto..."_

_Naruto blinked as the water seeped into his eyes. __"Abandon your fear. Look forward..." _

___Naruto felt determined and fought for his every move. "Move forward and never stop..."_

___The young Uzumaki snapped his eyes open and glared at the hilt. "You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate..."_

___Naruto took in his surroundings and found that he was back in reality and was actually under water. He had been sinking, he was quite deep in and it was getting dark. "NOW CALL OUT MY NAME!"_

___Naruto channel every ounce of chakra through is body and snapped his head up, he glared at the light on the surface and yelled out. "ZANGETSU!" a magnificent blade appeared in his hand. It was an elegant cleaver, it was as tall as Naruto was, and it had a black blade with a silver edge. The cleaver was curved into a tip near the hilt, and the tip of the blade takes on a similar shape._

___Naruto's gaze never left the surface as he channel chakra into the blade, and his Zanpakuto began to glow blue and vibrate. The water around him and the blade shivered and began to heat up, the oxygen in the water began to evaporate as the water boiled._

___"AAHHHHH" Naruto raised his cleaver over his head before he slammed it down and blasted every once of chakra he had through the tip of the blade. The blade expelled a giant cresent wave of chakra to the surface, the wave was at least fifty feet long and five feet wide._

___The surface of the ocean split opened and Naruto once again saw sunlight. The water between Naruto and the surface had mostly evaporated upon the slash, the suddenly lack of water in that area caused the rest of the water to surge to that area and forced Naruto back to the surface._

___The water propelled Naruto into the air and that was the first time Naruto laid eyes on his Zanpakuto's Shikai, he thought it was the coolest thing he had ever seen, it made Zabuza's sword look it a joke._

___Naruto felt powerful, like he body had been reborn, his chakra was stronger than ever, even after the massive attack he just used. The young man landed back on the ocean surface with a smile on his face as he looked at his sword. He channeled chakra into the blade again and it began to glow blue, Naruto marvelled at the power in his hands and relished the feeling of his chakra shaking in turbulence in his blade._

___"With this power..." Naruto raised his blade. "...I can do anything!" Naruto slashed the blade down and a cresent blast of chakra shot out from the blade, it power was so great that it parted the sea as the wave of destruction cut through the wind._

___Flashback End..._

* * *

After that Naruto had been training with his Zanpakuto everyday, and he had gotten quite profient at using Zangetsu. Zabuza had taught him how to wield a large blade and the tips for moving it around without losing your speed or strength, and that turned out to be extremely useful.

After finding out that he is an Uzumaki, Naruto wanted to learn Fuinjutsu, the art that his clan excelled in, and Naruto took in the art like fish in water. His caligraphy had been good since he learn how to write, which was at a very young age. His chakra control was good so he had no problem channeling delicate amounts of chakra into fragile seals.

Naruto read many books about Fuinjutsu and learned many actual seals from scroll that he acquired through his years of being a hired Ninja. Since Zanpakuto can be hidden within his own chakra stream, and can be summon at anytime, there was no need for Naruto to seal it anywhere. But he did seal his Kunai and Shuriken into his wrists as a tatoo, with just a little bit of chakra, he can summon the weapons directly to his hands.

Life was looking good for Naruto and Haku, but good things just can't last for the two lovebirds...

* * *

**Yuki Tea House **

Naruto and Haku were sitting next to each other, the former had his arms around the later as she laid her head onto his shoulder. The shop was empty, unlike the regular days nobody dared to go out to have tea anymore.

Three months ago, the trading tycoon Gato had decided to invest in Nami no Kuni. The short man used his massive wealth to completey take over the sea of Nami, creating a monopoly on all the trades. As an Island Nation, the man that controls the sea controls everything, and Gato obviously knows that. The man had created havoc in the peaceful town and had made many people lose their family.

The man used thugs and a couple of Shinobi to maintain his control over the country, not even the King can do anything about it, his small army could not last a day if they went up against Gato's people. The thugs would kidnap the daughters of families and use them for their own twisted lust, and the fathers that tried to rescue their daughters only ended up dying or were severely injured.

Naruto and Haku really wants to help their current home, but the can't risk letting foreign Ninja know about their power, especially Haku's Kekkei Genkai. Over they years that they travelled with Zabuza, Naruto and Haku had made quite a name for themselves, and Naruto is even in the Bingo Book. The list gave him the moniker of Kenkō (Sword Light), this describes the way Naruto kills, the only thing his enemies see before they perish is the reflected light of his blade.

Kenkō is rated as an B-rank Shinobi in the Bingo book, and is wanted in every major village. The book said that he had no affiations with any Shinobi village, so the villages that wants him probably just wants to recruit him. It seems that Naruto's defeat of Zabuza had gotten out and his name in the Bingo book is about to be increased an A-ranked.

Naruto kissed the top of his girlfriend's head. "The entire town is falling apart."

Haku sighed as she laid into her boyfriend some more. "Yeah...I heard from Tsunami-san that many girls had disappeared...everybody assumes that it was Gato's thugs that kidnapped them..."

Naruto glared at the wall as he though about the short man. "I will tolerate Gato for now since I really don't want any Ninja after me...but he ever tries to touch you...I will kill every single one of them!"

Haku smiled at Naruto's care and love for her. "You don't have to worry about me Naru-kun...I can protect myself, I will freeze those perverts to death if they dare to touch me."

Naruto chuckled before he lifted Haku's face and kissed her on the lips. He wormed his tongue inside Haku's mouth and began to lick every spot, Haku moaned into the kiss as she wrestled her own tongue against her lover's.

Naruto broke the kiss and looked down at Haku, she was flushed and her lips were so full and pink. "You are so sexy Haku..."

Haku smirked at Naruto before she straddled his legs and leaned her breasts into his chest. "What are you going to do about it then...?" Haku pouted at Naruto before she grinded her pussy on Naruto's rapidly growing crotch.

Naruto stared at Haku with untamed lust, no matter how many times they made love, Naruto could never get enough of his goddess. "You know exactly want I'm going to do about it!" Naruto shunshin the both of them back to their bedroom and threw Haku on the bad as he climbed on top of her. Naruto slammed his lips on top of Haku's and grinded his erect penis against her pussy.

Haku moaned as she felt her nether regions moist and began to remove Naruto's clothes. She lifted the t-shirt over his head to expose his muscular chest and abs, and unbuttoned his pant buckle. Haku attacked Naruto's chest with her tongue and licked every part of his torso, and sucking a little on his nipples.

Naruto was overtaken in lust, he ripped Haku's top off to reveal her bra, which seemed to annoy Naruto as he ripped that off as well. Naruto pulled Haku's body up until her nipples were in front of his face, he wrapped his lips over her full tits as he suck hard on her nipples. He let Haku's body rest on him as his hands travelled down to unbutton her short shorts. He pushed her shorts down along with her panties to reveal her soft ass and her aluring, glistening, hairless pussy.

Haku moaned as her lover sucked on her tits and grabbed her ass, she can feel Naruto's fingers sink into her ass flesh as his tongue tickled her nipples. "Ohhh Naru-koi that feels so good..." Haku hugged Naruto's head closer to her chest as she felt her pleasure rise.

Naruto lifted Haku and him up and let Haku sit on his lap. "You taste so good Haku-chan..." Naruto smacked Haku's ass making her cheeks jiggle.

Haku pushed Naruto down on the bed and slid down to his crotch, she pulled down his jeans along with his boxers to reveal his raging hard on. Haku gently grabbed the shaft and gave the head a light lick, making her lover moan. "You taste good too Naru-koi..." Haku then took the entire head into her mouth and sucked on it, her tongue was tickling the underbelly of the penis, Naruto could only hold her head with his hand and moan.

"That feels so good..." Naruto closed his eyes in pleasure as he let Haku give him a mind-blowing blowjob.

Haku took more of Naruto's penis in her mouth each time she took it in, her head was bobbing up and down the shaft as she milked Naruto of his cum. Haku sucked on the dick for a few minutes before she released it with a "pop". Haku lifted her chest and place the penis between her soft double C-cup tits and squeezed it in between. Naruto groaned in pleasure, he always loved it whenever Haku gave him a titfuck, and soon he felt a familiar stirring between his legs, signaling his release.

"H-Haku-chan...I'm cumming!" Haku did not release Naruto's penis, instead she sucked hard on the head and massaged the base with her tits as she waited for Naruto's semen to blast into her mouth. Naruto groaned as he release his load into Haku's awaiting mouth, his penis pulsed and twitched as he shot his cum.

Haku release the dick after Naruto had finished and swirled the cum around in her mouth. She always enjoyed the taste of her lover's semen, and she swallows it everytime she gives him head. "I never get tired of doing that!" chirped Haku as she smirked sexily at Naruto.

The man looked up at his lover with nothing but love and lust, he wanted nothing more than to claim her like he did many times before. Naruto grabbed Haku's shoulders and pulled her down as he attacked her neck. He nibbled and kissed the flesh on her neck until he gave her a hicky, Haku moaned as Naruto's tongue kissed and brushed over her sensetive neck.

"Naru-koi...I want you..." moaned out Haku with a seny voice that just made Naruto crazy.

"I want you too Koishi!" Naruto flipped them over until he was on top of Haku fully. He aligned his penis with her pussy and pushed forward until the head popped inside, making Haku moan.

"Hurry up Naru-kun, don't tease me!" cried out Haku in fustration.

Naruto smiled and thrusted his whole length in as fast and hard as he could, making the girl scream out in estasy. "You like that Koishi...You like it when I fuck you?" Naruto pulled back so only the head remained inside before he slammed back in with equal gusto.

Haku grabbed onto Naruto shoulder as she screamed out in pleasure. "Yes I love it! I love how you fuck me Naru-koi!" Haku dug her nails into Naruto's back. "Harder! Faster!"

Naruto complied and began to go as fast as he could, his hips were a blur as he pounded his lover hard. Haku was very tight, her wall were very smooth and warm, and her muscles would contract and move, massaging his dick they make love.

Naruto kissed Haku deeply as he continued to thrust into her, the girl instantly responded to the kiss and launched her tongue into his mouth. Naruto pinched Haku nipples and rolled them between his fingers, making Haku moaned harder into the kiss.

Haku wrapped her lips around Naruto's tongue when it was in her mouth and sucked on it. She would pull her head back and forth, sucking his tongue like she did his dick.

Naruto pulled away from the hot and wet kiss. "Koishi I'm going to cum..."

Haku moaned and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. "Cum inside me Naru-koi...fill me up!" Haku shot Naruto a sexy look as she stared into his eyes. "Impregnate me Naru-koi!"

That pushed Naruto over the edge, he thrusted in as deep as he could and shot his load directly into Haku's womb, filling it to the brim. As soon as Haku felt the semen hit the back of her womb her orgasm hit, a sudden wave of pleasure struck Haku's entire body as her whole body shook. Haku let out a silent scream as she was in a sexual high.

Naruto pulled out of Haku and his cum leaked out of her pussy, he laid down besides his lover and pulled her close to him. "I love you Koishi."

Haku smiled with her eyes close, still calming down from orgasmic bliss. "I love you too..." Haku opned her eyes to look at her lover. "I love you so much." Haku kissed Naruto again, but instead of the hot and wet kind of kiss, this one was warm and loving, completely showing her deep and true love for her man. Naruto continued to kiss Haku as he lifted the blanket over their naked bodies, he hugged her closer to his body as they kissed, he want to be as close as possible with her...

* * *

**The Next Day **

Naruto and Haku were in bed, they wanted to sleep in and enjoy the nice and cool weather of the morning. They both had a very goodnight of sleep and felt very relaxed and well rested when they woke up.

Haku snuggled deeper into the crook of Naruto's neck and smiled against his skin. "You are so warm Naru-koi."

Naruto smiled and pulled her body in closer. "And you are too..." Naruto breathed in her scent. "You smell so good...vanilla oil?"

Haku nodded with a giggle. "Yep...the one you bought for me."

Naruto smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Hmm, I have good taste!"

Haku laughed as she sat up, looking down at her lover with happiness in her eyes. "Of course you have good taste...you picked me as your girlfriend afterall..." Haku laid on top of Naruto as she kissed him with a smile on her lips.

Naruto smiled back against her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly...

They were about to continue but someone began to knock on their door. Naruto growled before glaring at the door, Haku giggled at him and got off of him, she out on her robe and walked downstairs for the door.

Haku opened the door and was surprised to see a frantic and crying Tsunami. "Tsunami-san what's wrong?" asked Haku as she placed a hand on Tsunami's shoulder.

Tsunami clapped her hands together as she cried. "Help me Haku-san, Gato took Kaiza-kun and nobody would help me!"

Haku's eyes widened and nodded quickly. "Where did Gato take Kaiza-san?"

Tsunami wiped off some tears. "His men took Kaiza-kun to city hall and hung him up!" Tsunami looked desperate and exhausted. "Tou-san went to Konoha to hire some Shinobi but they haven't arrived yet!"

Haku snarled at this as rage filled her heart, she was about to call for Naruto to get ready but when she looked back Naruto was already dressed in his civilian outfit.

"I'm ready, you do get dressed." said Naruto seriously as Haku did as she was told. Naruto turned to a surprised Tsunami. "Don't worry Tsunami-san, Kaiza will be okay." Tsunami nodded.

Haku came out of the bedroom under a minute later dressed in an pair of casual shor shorts, a light blue t-shirt and sandals.. "Lets go!" said Haku as Naruto nodded.

Naruto opened the door for the three of them and started to run towards the city hall, Haku and Tsunami were behing Naruto and the normal civilian woman was having a very hard time catching up to them. It took them a few minutes before they arrived that the place and they could hear the cries of many people before the reached city hall.

Naruto arrived first and saw that a crowd had gathered up around the fences of city hall and that Kaiza was hung on a pole. Many people were trying to oush throght the gate to save the good man, but Gato's thugs guarded the gates and they were armed, so the civilian can't do anything. The women were mostly crying as they looked at Kaiza, the man was the pillar of strength of Nami, seeing him so wounded and beaten borke the hearts of many.

Inari was in the front of the crowd and Naruto quickly went to the boy's side. Naruto saw the tears flowing down the boy's face and felt very sorry for the boy, Naruto never knew his parents, but he knows that the fear of losing one's father must be pure anguish.

"Inari-kun, are you okay?" asked Naruto as he knelt down besides the crying boy.

The boy saw Naruto and quickly hugged him. "Naruto-niichan, help Tou-chan please!" The boy sounded very desperate and petrefied, he never thought that Gato was actually going to kill people, this was a nightmare for the boy.

Naruto ruffled the boy's hair and patted his head. "Don't worry Inari-kun, Kaiza will be fine."

Naruto looked over at Kaiza and saw the he had been beaten up badly and would need some medical help soon. Three men held the rope that suspended Kaiza as a short man walked in front of the crowd, he was Gato.

"You all shall see what happens to the people that try to defy me!" Gato held a cane and he was hitting the ground with it everytime he spoke. "This swine here tried to stop me from shipping this morning...YOU FOOLS! Do any of you really think that you can retaliate? You all better be on your best behavior in this town or you are all going to suffer."

Naruto was shakling with rage, how dare that midget harm the people of such a peaceful village. Haku stood besides Naruto as Tsunami held her son to her chest, crying as she blocked the view of the boy's father being used to induce fear. Tsunami yelled out for Gato to stop but the man just laughed in her face while he oogled her body.

Gato looked over at his goons. "Slice his arms off and feed him to the fish!" many villagers cowered in fear as they heard what Gato said, they all want to safe Kaiza but this was out of their league. Naruto gripped his hand and Haku felt it, she too was very angry, but should the risk their safety for Kaiza...Haku looked over at Naruto and saw the untamed anger in his eyes, she knew that they would regret it for the rest of their lives if the stand idlely by when their friend was being excecuted.

Inari cried for his Tou-chan and Tsunami yelled out for hr husband. The two thugs walked to Kaiza's form with grins on their faces. "This is the end on the line big guy...I'll take good care of you wif-" He was cut of when someone pierce his throat with a blade, it was so fast he only felt a little pain, but soon a gaping cut appeared and he was gushing blood, not even a minute after, he was lying on the ground dead.

All the villagers were scared at this, they never seen scene like this but most of the were clear headed enough to be glad that Kaiza might be okay.

One of the guy's partner cried out. "What the fuck happened!

Gato glared into the crowd. "Who the fuck did that! Just because of that I will abduct all the women in the village tonight!"

A great sound of thunder sounded thoughtout the area, people looked up at the clear skies and saw no thunder clouds...but when they looked back down the other thug was dead too, his head and fallen off of his body.

"I will never let you do that Gato!" everybody looked up and saw Naruto standing on a high pole with his arms crossed. He was glaring at Gato while he blasted potent killer intent at him, making the midget freeze up.

"N-Naruto?" questioned a confused Tsunami as she looked up at her friend's lover. Many people were also shocked at the sudden revelation, the nice young man that owned the tea house was actually a Shinobi. Inari looked up at his older brother figure with shock, he thought Naruto was beside him, he didn't know how he jumped that high so fast.

"Everyone come out, these assholes decided to fight back!" yelled Gato into the in city hall area.

Hearing their voice of the employer, many people rushed out of the otherside of city hall, and all of them were Gato's thugs and so called Shinobi. There must have been hundreds of them, all of them had weapons in their arms as the cried out for Naruto's death. The villagers looked exteremly scared at this, they only had one Shinobi, but Gato and hundreds of them!

Naruto looked emotionless as he jumped down in front of the thugs. "I will give you lot one more chance...leave now or die."

The thugs all laughed at him. "Oh come on man, you really believe that you can kill all of us?" asked one random thug. "Yeah, we should be the ones to give you your last chance, leave now or we will kill you."

Another thug walked up. "I remember you, you own that Tea House down the block..." He then had on a preverse smirk. "I remember that his girlfriend was really hot...we should kill him and take the gir-" The man could say anymore because suddenly he felt like a mountain had been dropped in his chest, all the other thugs had gone silent for the same reason.

Naruto looked at the trash with untamed fury. "I was going to let some of you go..." Naruto used his wind manipulation to pull the frozen Gato to his hands and threw him to the side. "But that was to last straw!"

The man glared at Naruto before he rushed forward to attack him, but Naruto just smirked at the man came near him. He slid to the side just as the thug's blade was about to hit him, making the thug stumble and lose he balance. Naruto glared at the man before he delivered a devastating elbow to the back of the man's neck, instantly breaking his neck, the thug just fell onto the ground with a thud...dead.

Some of Gato's goons looked intimidated but three braver and dumber once charged at Naruto with their blades. The three men was about to hit their target but Naruto created a burst of wind chakra and sliced their swords apart.

The goons looked terrified. 'Who the fuck are you?" yelled the one closest to Naruto.

Naruto looked emotionless as he stared at the three men in front of him. "Your death..." Naruto took one slow step forward and when his foot touched the ground he vanished with a burst of speed. The next thing everybody saw were the heads of the three men slowing wiggling and eventually fell to the ground, blood gushed out of their beheaded bodies. Many of the thugs stepped back in fear as the civilians cried out in fear. Though some of the men in civilain side cheered for their deaths.

Naruto reappeared in front of the thugs again and there was not a drop of blood in him. "You all are the scum of this earth...you are rapists and murderers" Naruto blasted them with his killer intent, making more the half of them stand there frozen in mortal fear. "You kidnapped the daughters of the families of Nami...you killed the fathers that tried to save their families..." Naruto glared into the crowd. "You are all going to die..."

Naruto disappeared from sight and re-appeared in the middle of the giant group of thugs. "One weakling and one thousand weaklings have no differences." Naruto summoned Zangetsu from his chakra in it's normal sealed state and stab it into the ground, "Chidori Nagashi!" Naruto's body surged with lightning chakra, it travelled through Naruto's body to his blade and exploded in the midst of the thugs, all of them fell under the lightning Jutsu, they all were frozen by the electricity as their muscles all spasmed.

They all yelled out in anguish as they twitched on the ground, every single one of them. They had no idea what happened, one moment Naruto was standing in front of them, the next he was in the midst of them,

"Futon: Atsugai!" A tornado like wind swirled around Naruto as it compressed itself, the pressure continued to build and build, soon the grounds were shaking from the wind. Naruto released the Jutsu and the blast of wind exploded outwards in a great dome. The shredding wind destroyed the thugs lying on the ground, it either blew them far away or the wind had broken their necks. After the Jutsu faded, none of the thugs or Shinobi remained, they were all dead...somewhere...

There was stunned silence in the midst of the crowd, they never even thought that something like that was possible. Naruto just defeated over several hundred people with ease, he didn't even look winded for tired.

Naruto looked over at Kaiza and quickly cut him down with his blade, he caught him and laid him on the ground. "Hey man, are you alright?"

Kaiza looked up at his friend with his usual friendly grin. "I've been better, but I'd be dead if it weren't for you." Tsunami and Inari broke out of their shock and ran to their respective husband and father.

"Kaiza-kun!" cried Tsunami as she hugged her husband, Inari was in the middle of the hug, just enjoying that his family was okay.

Naruto looked over at Haku and gestured her over. Haku did and shunshin over, shicking most people again, it seems that the pretty girl was a Kunoichi.

Haku nodded at Naruto before he walked towards Kaiza. "Kaiza-san, where are you injured?"

The man looked up at her with a strained face. "Mainly my chest, they beat me up pretty bad."

Haku nodded before she form several handsigns, she place her hands close to Kaiza's chest and her hands glowed a green light. The healing chakra penetrated the wounds and began to restore all the torned muscles and bruised skin. Tsunami and Inari looked on with awe, Ninja arts were very useful.

Haku finished after a while and Kaiza was feeling much better, the pain was mostly gone. Tsunami looked at Haku and grabbed her hands. "Haku-chan...you're a Kunoichi?"

At the question all the people watching on was silent. Haku nodded with a straight face. "Yeah...I was a Kunoichi my whole life...it was just a year ago that me and Naruto-kun stopped doing missions." Naruto nodded at this.

Kaiza smiled at the young couple. "Then thank Kami above that you two moved to Nami! If you didn't I'd be dead and Gato's thugs would still be around." Tsunami and Inari nodded with smiles on their faces.

Haku looked down. "We would have helped sooner, but it is very dangerous for us to reveal our power so we chose the last possible moment..."

Tsunami hugged the girl. "We are just happy that you helped, and we understand that it is very hard to the two of you..." Haku and Naruto nodded in thanks with smiles on their faces.

"And you were so cool Naruto-niichan, you made this lightning thing and you did some wind thing and now they are all gone!" Inari said that with such childish innocence Naruto had to laugh and ruffle the boy's hair.

"YEAH NARUTO!" "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" "IT WAS ALL THANKS TO YOU" "YOU SAVED US ALL!" cried all the villagers as they celebrated their liberty.

Gato was on the ground squirming, but he pressed a button on a remote hidden in his suit and order the Shinobi he hired to come right away. "Don't be so happy yet you damn pricks!"

Kaiza glared at Gato. "Shut up you pathetic little man, you are going to face the music now!"

Gato smirked at Naruto and Haku. "So you two brats are Ninja...thankfully I hired several of my own!" Just seconds after Gato said that a shadow rescued him from the villagers and carried him to the roof of the city hall building.

From the movement the figure used, Naruto and Haku could tell that the man is a Shinobi, and a fast one at that. The man dropped Gato onto the floor with a thud beofre he turned to looked at Naruto and Haku.

The man wore a grey hooded mantle with three red stripes, hiding his entire figure from all eyes. "Hehehe...no wonder the thugs all died...they were facing Kenkō, a B-ranked Shinobi in the Bingo books." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man as the latter took off his mantle. he wore a dark-brown sleeveless vest falling to his knees where the inside was purple, a light brown belt, a light grey pants and he had bandages covering most of his body, his neck down to his chest, including his arms and his tibias.

Naruto smirked when he saw the man's face. "So...you are Kurosuki Raiga, one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen and the Kirigakure no Raijin." many people stepped back when they heard the man's name and reputation, everybody had heard of the Kiri swordsmen, they were all very powerful and ruthless.

Raigo smirked at Naruto. "I heard that you had fight with one of my old collegues...Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist...and you killed him."

Haku gestured Tsunami and her family away before the fight would begin, and the family of civilians agreed enthusiastically. Many civilians gasped when they heard that Naruto killed on of the Kiri Swordsmen, and most of them felt better now, maybe if he beat one, he could beat this guy as well.

Naruto looked squarely at the man no emotions. "Yes that is true...is that a problem?"

Raigo gave Naruto a bloodthirsty grin. "I was going to kill Zabuza later anyway...but you stole that pleasure from me." Raiga pulled out his infamous Twin Fanged Blades and held them into the air as lightning surged in the sky. "I just kill you now...and I will enjoy planning your funeral for you..." Raigo finished with a grin.

Naruto smiled and held Zangetsu in front of him in a ready position. "I don't think you can..."

* * *

In a distance from the fight, the father of Tsunami and the bridge builder of Nami; Tazuna stood on a high hill to watch the fight. He just came back from Konoha, and he brought a team of Shinobi with him. He encountered a couple of Shinobi that tried to kill him on the way home, they called themsleves the Kurosuki family, but the Ninja her hired had saved him.

Tazuna looked over at the leader of the Ninja team. "What do you think is going on down there...why can't we go down?"

The leader Ninja gazed down at the village and felt two large chakra signatures clashing, indicating that their will be a battle between two Shinobi. The man was tall and had silver gravity defying hair. He wore a Konoha headband slanted on his forehead so that it covered one of his eyes, and a standard Konoha Jounin uniform, which consists of a pair of black Shinobi pants, a black loose shirt and a dark green combat vest.

This was the Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi. "There is a battle going on down there, and it will be very dangerous for you to go down while it is happening." Tazuna was surprised that someone was already fighting but nodded, he just wished that his family was fine.

A girl with pink hair in a red outfit stood besides Kakashi, she looked to be about Haku's age. "Kakashi-sensei, is it a pair of Shinobi fighting?" The Jounin nodded.

A boy with bright blonde hair dressed in black pants and a white hoodie smiled at that. "Really, can we go watch?"

Kakashi sighed. "Genryu-kun, be serious, they chakra I sense right now is very powerful...whoever is fighting down there are Jounin level Ninja, and they can kill the three of you with ease."

Genryu looked a bit uneasy and the black haired teen next to him smirked. "What is it Ryu, are you scared." The teen had a ducked shaped hair style and was wearing a high collared blue shirt with white cargo shorts.

Genryu sighed at his best friend. "Can you please be quite Sasuke, this is a serious mission."

Kakashi just sighed at his students and little brother before turning to Tazuna. "Tazuna-san, didn't you say that there are no Shinobi in Nami ni Kuni."

The bridge builder nodded. "Yes, there are no Shinobi in Nami, do I really don't know who is fighting down there. One of them would be Gato's man, but I have no idea who the other one could be."

Kakashi nodded and looked back down at the village, he couldn't see very well at this height, but can he make out the scene of the fight. "Whoever he is...we have to hope that he is on our side...because there is no way that I can defeat both of them myself..."

* * *

END! XD

This the end of Chapter 3 of Uzumaki Legends, I hope you all liked it. Now I now that some of you didn't want me to use Zangetsu as Naruto's zanpakuto, but it is a sword that matches my storyline perfectly, so I have to choose it. And personally, I think Zangetsu is an awesome sword. **The Shikai I used for Zangetsu is Ichigo's new Shikai form...I think it is much more badass! **

The next chapter will be about the fight between Raiga and Naruto as Kakashi and team seven observes. It is the first time that the twins have seen each other since their birth, and Kakashi will witness something use the Chidori other than himself.

See you all in about two days!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Winds of Change

I Don't Own Naruto

Uzumaki Legend Chapter 4

* * *

Naruto stared down at Raiga, his eyes filled with determination and fury, and his mind focused with beating his opponent. Naruto stabbed Zangetsu in the ground before he took off his shirt and shorts, leaving him bare in his boxers, it shown that he had many seals on his body. Naruto focused some chakra and unseal the clothes he sealed into his body.

A shroud of smoke covered Naruto and when the air cleared Naruto was dressed in his battle uniform. It was all black and consisted of a pair of boots, Shinobi pants, and a combat vest. The vest was unzipped and showed off his muscular physique and it was sleeveless so it showed off his strong arms. As a finale, Naruto wrapped his black band around his forehead, overall Naruto looked like a seasoned Shinobi.

Naruto grabbed Zangetsu's hilt and lifted the sword up. "So Raiga...are you ready?" Naruto looked emotionless.

Raigo smirked. "Of course I am...and I thought this job would be boring, I never thought that I would battle the Ninja that killed Momochi Zabuza..." Raiga finished with a chuckle.

Naruto laughed as he casually stuck one of his hands in his pocket and leaned towards one side. "I think all the members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen had turned into useless, pathetic swines..." Raiga stopped chuckling and glared at the younger man. "Both you and Zabuza have to resort to doing missions and jobs for a prick like Gato...where did all your pride go...the Sandaime Mizukage must be rolling in his grave because of people like you."

Raiga channeled lightning into the blades and held them to the sky, making the thunder cloud above them sound and light up the sky. "A Gaki like you would never understand...all of us had suffered!"

Naruto chuckled. "I am not here to listen to old men babble about their lives...frankly I just want to get this over with and spend some time with my girlfriend."

Raiga gritted his teeth in anger. "Fine..." He grunted and charged at Naruto with impressive speed, he cleared at least fifty feet in a few seconds. Raiga's twin blades surged in lightning chakra and was thrusted towards Naruto's midsection.

Naruto quickly raised Zangetsu to parry Raiga's blow, the Zanpakuto clashed with the twin lightning charged blades and forced the latter to the side, exposing Raiga's side to Naruto. The red haired man kicked Raiga's side with a powerful blow and forced the elder Ninja to jump away from the force of his strike.

Raiga almost fell after the strong kick, he had underestimated Naruto, he didn't think that Naruto would be so fast and attentive. Raiga's eyes widened when he felt a sudden wave of air pressure near his face, but before he could react Naruto had landed a solid punch to his left cheek, and the force of the punch forced him to fall and roll on the ground.

Raigo quickly regained balance and jumped up to land on his feet, he quickly raised his head and saw Naruto standing in front of him. Raiga smirked as he wiped some blood off of his lips. "Not bad kid..." He charge more lightning into his blades. "But I will not lose to someone like you!" Raigo shot an electrical discharge at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened at the speed of the attack, but his instincts kicked in and he raised his sword in time to block it. He quickly jumped into the air and charged lightning chakra into his hands as he unsealed some shuriken, instantly charging them with electricity. Naruto glared at Raiga's form as he threw the shuriken at him, the sound of thunder spanned out of the area as Naruto's weapon cut through the wind.

Raigo blocked the many shuriken with his blades but the power behind the attack forced him back some more and some dust were risen by the fast movements. Raiga saw Naruto clearly and focused his chakra in his blades. "Raiton: Raikyu!" A ball of lightning gathered between his blades and was shot towards Naruto.

The red haired man sliced through the lightning ball with Zangetsu, he controlled the lightning chakra with his own and settled it down within his blade, effectively stopping Raiga's attack.

"I am the master of lightning!" Raiga raised his sword up into the air and channeled his lightning chakra to the sky. "Ikazuchi no Kiba!" Under his will, natural lightning blasted down from the sky straught towards Naruto.

The Uzumaki's eyes widened at this and narrowly escapes with a burst of speed, it was so great that the lightning had missed him, which means that he had cleared eoungh distance to make himself not the tallest figure around. Raiga growled at Naruto as he continued to fire lightning at everything, destroying and houses and poles.

Raiga was Naruto with his periferal and quickly turned to him as he formed some handsigns. "Rairyū no Tatsumaki" Drawing his two swords together, Raiga raised them into the air and drew lightning down upon his body. The current was contained within and around Raiga's form. He then begin to spin in place forming a whirling vortex of wind and electricity. The vortex took on the form of a dragon's head and covered the area in front of him.

"Die Kenkō!" Raiga aimed his most powerful attack at Naruto, and the dragon crashed into the ground, shaking the whole village with it's power. "Hahahahaha, now what do you have to say, dead man!" Raiga yelled into the dust filled area, every house in the vicinity were destroyed.

"Futon: Kaze no Yaiba!" Raiga saw part of the dust being slice through and quickly jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding an invisible and deadly wind blade. Naruto suddenly appeared next to Raiga pierced his throat with his blade, but to Naruto's anger Raiga's body dissolved into a pile of water.

_'Mizu Bunshin..." _Naruto scanned the area with his chakra and his eyes widened when Raiga was right besides him. Naruto quickly spun his body around and delivered a very powerful kick to Raiga's face, and this time at was the real one.

The Kiri Missing nin spat out a lot of blood as he flew backwards and fell to the ground. He struggled to get up from the pain in his body but he eventually managed. "I now see that you are truly the Ninja that killed Zabuza..." Raiga coughed out some blood as his jaw was broken. "You are a gold mine...you are a sensor, but unlike regular sensors you are also very strong. Your speed is greater than mine and your Kenjutsu in on par with the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

Naruto looked at the man emotionlessly, he must admit that this man had more common sense than Zabuza, but he was also much weaker. Zabuza was much more agile and resilient, this man had better Ninjutsu than the Demon but that was about it.

Raiga smirked. "But tell me...are you using some sort of speed technique...you movements do not follow their natural directions, it is as if you travel with bursts of speed with every step, and you can change direction no matter how tight of a turn..."

Naruto looked surprised at first but smirked in the end. "Raiga you are much smarter than Zabuza...but you will never know what I am doing." Naruto took a step and disappeared with a burst of great speed, and the next thing Raiga knows was that Naruto had his fist buried in his stomach.

Raiga stepped back in pain and coughed out more blood. He was growing weak, his constant beatings and being thrown had render his body useless. His hands were shaking, his legs were wobbling and he was starting to lose his vision.

"You can't win Raiga...I haven't used half my power and you are already in such a bad shape." Naruto gripped Zangetsu tightly in his hands. "You have suffered too many blows...I must agree that your Ninjutsu might be better than mine, but you don't have enough chakra or the stamina to last a long fight with me...I have at least four times as much chakra as you do..."

Raiga glared at Naruto before he gathered the remainder of his chakra. By combining his twin swords at their hilts and rotating them, Raiga surrounded himself with electricity, creating some sort of golem like aura of lightning around him.

"I will die with glory, like a thunder storm I will be the most violent before I die!" Naruto glared at the man with Zangetsu held in front of him.

* * *

Tsunami watch the battle from afar as she held onto her husband's arm. "What on earth is happening...is Naruto winning?" Kaiza was as lost as his wife was, he couldn't even see Naruto and Raiga move much less see who is winning.

Haku walked closer to the fight. "Naruto-kun was winning, but now the other guy seem to have used some sort of final Jutsu...this might give him a comeback..."

Inari was riding on his father's shoulders as he looked on at the fight. "Naruto-niichan won't lose!'

Haku smiled at the child's innocence dispite the situation and nodded. "Yeah...Naruto-kun will win..."

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, what is going on?" asked a scared Sakura, she had never seen such Jutsu before, they were all so powerful it made her weak in the knees.

Kakashi didn't answer, he just focused his entire being into the fight. The Copy Ninja wasn't interested with their jutsu, but more so on the sword that the red haired man was using. When Kakashi saw the sword with his Sharingan he was shocked...the blade had chakra coming from within...the only sword that he had seen with it's own chakra was Kushina's Benihime.

Genryu had unlocked his Zanpakuto but he hadn't achieved Shikai yet, so maybe that is why he couldn't see any chakra coming from his blade. But of the man fighting in the village really wields a Zanpakuto...he might me his Sensei's eldest son..._'Naruto!'_

"Man this battle is amazing!" exclaimed Genryu with glee on his face, he had not expect to see a fight like this on a simple C-ranked mission. "Those Jutsu they are using down there look so cool and poweful!"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah...there all seem very powerful but they all aren't working..." Sasuke edged closer to the battle. "Everytime the guy fires his Jutsu at the red haired guy he misses...the red haired guy is just too fast for him to hit..."

Sakura looked scared. "How is this possible...that red haired guy looks as young as us...but he is fighting like a Jounin!"

Kakashi nodded. "There are people out there that are young as you..." Kakashi looked at this students. "But are stronger than me..." The masked Jounin ignored the shocked faces of his students and focused of the red haired man. His hair was the same color as Kushina's...Kakashi was incredibily surprised, could he have actually stumbled upon the missing son of his Sensei?

* * *

Raiga in his golem like form charged at Naruto as fast as he could, his steps shook the ground and his chakra heated up the air. "You will die today Kenko" Raiga smash a fist onto Naruto, but he only hit the ground and Naruto had escaped with ease.

Raigo continued his thrashing, everytime he caught sight of Naruto he would smash his fist down trying to kill him, but everytime he would miss because of Naruto's speed.

Naruto was several meter away from Raiga. "You can't win like this...all you have done is gained more power...but in turn you have slowed down considerably...you can never hit me." Naruto gather chakra in his hands and sliced his plam forward. "Kaze no Yaiba!" Wind is strong against lightning, so the blade cut straight through one of Raiga's arms.

Raiga cried out in pain as he fell onto his knees. "You bastard!" One of his twin blades laid on the ground.

Naruto shook his head at the man. "You have definitely lost your touch over the years...that jutsu made you a huge target, any decent wind user would be able to defeat you like that..."

Raiga's stump of an arm bled heavily, and he was out of chakra, his golem like Jutsu faded. The man slumped down in the ground in defeat, he had lost to a kid that was twenty years younger than him. His eyes held nothing but shame and disappointment, ever since his youth he had been a mere hollow shell. His whole life had been fighting and training...he never loved anything in his life.

Naruto sighed and released Zangetsu, the blade formed into chakra and returned to his chakra network. "This is the end for you Raiga..." Naruto formed many handsigns in high speeds and lightning soon gathered in both his hands, the air around him heated up and the ground shook, his chakra was incredibly strong. "I will be sure that you death is like a Thunder storm..."

"Raikiri!" A surge of lightning formed in-between his two hands, then splits it into two chidori. Naruto charged at Raiga, leaving two streams of light as he did so. He strikes Raiga with one Chidori, sending him into the air, he repeatedly struck Raiga with that one Chidori in a zig-zag formation into the air, back and forth, until a visible stream of lightning formed into the shape of a lightning bolt, and he was above Raiga.

"Soraishin!" Naruto slammed his second Chidori into Raiga's body and like a lightning bolt they blasted into the ground below, the entire village shook on impact. The stream of lightning cut throught the previous lightning bolt shape as they slammed into the ground.

Raiga had no chance of surviving, he was hit multiple times by the chidori, and his body was almost completely destroyed. Blood was all over as he let out a silent scream. Inside his mind Raiga thought the Jutsu that killed him was funeral fit for a man of his stature, the spliting of a lightning bolt...how glorious.

"This is over..." Naruto pierced Raiga's jugular to end his suffering, the man was dead. Naruto sighed as he clutched his fists, too many people had been betrayed and ruined by the Shinobi sect, maybe life would be more peaceful if there wasn't any Ninja...

* * *

Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw the red haired man use the Raikiri...it was his orginal Jutsu and he has yet to teach it to anyone. So the only way the young man could use it is that he had re-created it by himself. Kakashi had always thought that it is possible, if he can create it than so can someone else...but he was twenty years old when he created the Raikiri...the man down there looked to be about fourteen or fifteen.

Sasuke and Genryu looked at the man with awe and a little bit of jealousy, the man was about their age but he can do things that they can only dream about. Both Genryu and Sasuke were the most sought after Genin of the Generation, they were called prodigees because of their talent, but compared to the red haired man down there...they were absolutely mediocore.

Sakura looked over at her Sensei. "Kakashi-sensei, what should we do now...?"

Kakashi looked serious. "We should go down...I want to meet this guy..."

Tazuna nodded at the man. "Yes we should...I think I know who that man is..." Tazuna only knows one person with hair like that.

Kakashi looked over at the old man quickly, surprising his students. "What is his name?" Kakashi's tone was dead serious.

Tazuna gulped at the infamous Ninja. "H-He owns a Tea House in Nami...his name is Naruto..."

Kakashi's heart stopped for a brief second..."Naruto?...Are you sure?" Genryu was also beginning to see why his Sensei was being so serious...

The Namikaze heir looked down at the red haired man. _'His hair is just like Kaa-chan's...'_ Genryu's eyes widened as he thought back to the man's katana suddenly disappear. _'Was that a Zanpakuto?'_

"Kakashi-sensei...you think he's...?" Genryu looked over at his surrogate older brother with hope in his eyes.

Kakashi looked down at his Sensei's second son. "...I'm not sure yet...but I really do hope so."

Sasuke had enough. "Okay, what on earth is going on here...who is that man?" Sakura also nodded at the question, both Genryu and Kakashi were acting very strange.

Genryu looked over at his friend with a hopeful expression. "T-That man...might be my twin brother..."

Both Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened. "What the hell! Hokage-sama has another son?" cried Sakura.

"Since when did you have a twin brother?" asked a surprised Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed and covered his Sharingan. "Kushina-sama had twins...but one of the twins was abducted the day he was born..." Kakashi looked down at Naruto. "He had red hair just like Kushina-sama..."

Sakura looked at her Sensei. "Lots of people have red hair."

Kakashi shook his head. "No...that shade of red is only from the Uzumaki clan..." Kakashi looked at Genryu. "And the blade he was using...it had chakra from within the blade itself..." Genryu's eyes widened. "...Which means that it was a Zanpakuto..."

Tazuna was surprised to hear all of this, he knew that the blonde brat was the son of the Yondaime Hokage, and from what they are saying, Naruto is also a son of the Hokage.

"Ano, Kakashi-san." The Jounin looked over at the old man. "From what I know Naruto-san was an orphan. He lives alone with his girlfriend just a few blocks from my home."

Genryu ran to the old man. "So he never mentioned anything about his parents?" His voice was desperate, his entire family, especially his mother are dying for Naruto to return home.

Tazuna shook his head in negative. "No he never mentioned any parents...We all assumed that he was an orphan because he had no last name, and that a boy his age would normally be living with his parents."

Genryu looked at his Sensei. "Kakashi-sensei, there is a high chance that he is Naruto-niisan!"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes...we must go meet him..." Kakashi jumped down towards the village, his students following behind him. Sasuke and Sakura had to help Tazuna down faster.

* * *

"He won!" yelled Inari as the people around him celebrated. Tsunami kissed her husband before she hugged him close her, she was so happy that they are all going to be alright.

The villagers all cried out in happiness, the parents lifted their children onto their shoulders as they all danced around. The older couples would cry in joy because now thay have a chance of getting their daughters back, and their country would once again the home the all loved.

Haku smiled at her lover with nothing but pride and adoration, she was glad that Naruto had done his best to protect their home but now their names would be out again and Ninja from other villages might come to hunt them down for their bounty or to recruit them. Either way they would have to move away from Nami no Kuni, they can't afford to stay in one place when their name is out.

Haku sighed...it seems that they will only have peace when they join an official Shinobi village...

"Hey it's Gato!" yelled one of the villagers as he saw that the short man was trying to escape.

All the villagers turned to the tyrant that raped their daughters and kill their sons. "Get him!" At least a thousand people carged towards the rich man, Gato cried out in mortal fear as the horde of angry villagers cried out for his life.

"Tie him up and cut off his arms! The feed him to the fish!" cried one of the anger men in the village, and almost everybody else cried out in agreement. Gato just screamed in anguish as a couple of men used dull saws to grind his arms off slowly.

* * *

Unknown to everybody, a few of the Yondaime Mizukage's ANBU was following Raiga. The Mizukage needed some help from powerful Ninja that had no Kekkei Genkai, because he was rapidly losing his grasp on his country.

The rebellion in Kiri had gotten very strong, and their movement is looking good. They have already taken over most of Mizu no Kuni and have already forced the Mizukage out of Kirigakure.

The Mizukage's army really stood no chance against the rebellions, as they were the same in number, but the majority of the rebels had Kekkei Genkais that gave them a huge advantage. More and more people joined the cause as they progressed, the momentum of the rebels have risen to it's zenith, and soon the Mizukage would be no more.

The leader of the ANBU team was female, and had white long hair. "I can't believe that the Kenko could beat Raiga so easily..." She was a very shapely woman, her breast were very full and her ass was big and plump.

One of her male subordinates nodded. "Do you think we can get him to join our forces...he doesn't seem to have a Kekkei Genkai?" He was a tall man with purple hair, was a a bulkly man, signaling that his speed is not ver good.

The leader nodded. "That is possible...but that is not what we should be doing..."

The final member of the team was confused. "What do you mean Taicho?" the voice was clearly female, she looked like a slender and thin woman and had black hair.

The leader smirked. "From our intel, the Kenko always travelling with a girl that possesses the Hyoton Kekkei Genkai...presumabily a member of the Yuki clan."

The other female frowned. "So you are saying that we should capture her".

The man nodded. "Yes that is a good idea, we can use her as a hostage against the rebels, and as motivation for the Kenko to help us."

The leader nodded. "I'll handle to Kenko...you two get the girl." The rebels had been trying to rescue all the members of the Bloodline clans, with a survivor of the Yuki clan in their hands, the rebels with be hesitant to attack them.

"Hai Taicho!"

* * *

Most of the people had left for the bridge so they can excecute Gato, but Inari's family and Haku stayed behind, they really had no interest seeing a man being fed to the fish.

Inari looked over at Haku. "Haku-neechan, I think you should go heal Naruto-niichan."

The girl nodded with a smile. "You're right Inari-chan" Haku rubbed the boy's head, making him pout.

Haku nodded at Tsunami and Kaiza before she left for Naruto, but to her own shock, she can't move her body. Haku's eyes widened, "Genjutsu!" She tried her best to move but she can't even twitch her finger.

_'How did I fall in a Genjutsu...in order for me not sense it at all...it must be a sound based Genjutsu...'_ Haku struggled to break free, but she can't channel any chakra, and she can't bite her lips.

Inari saw this and walked up to Haku. "Are you alright Nee-chan?" Inari was about to touch Haku, which would have a chance of knocking Haku out of the Genjutsu.

"Inari-chan!" Tsunami quickly grabbed her son when she saw two shadows drop down from above.

Kaiza glared at the two masked Shinobi. "Who are you two...Gato is already dead, leave us alone!" He wrapped his arms around his wife and son protectively.

They heard a man chuckle behind his mask. "We are not hired by Gato..." he shunshin next to Haku and chopped her neck, knocking her out. "We are just here for the girl."

"NEE-CHAN!" cried Inari.

Tsunami growled at them. "Let Haku go!"

The other ANBU didn't say anything back to Tsunami. "Lets go, our mission is done." The other Ninja nodded and vanished in a burst of speed. Tsunami and her family cried out for Haku, but they couldn't see her anywhere.

* * *

Naruto was finished saying a prayer for Raiga, he was about to leave and go to Haku. He knew that they would have to leave Nami now, they can't afford any Ninja to be hunting them down here, they would also harm the village.

"It is nice to meet you Kenko-san..." Naruto turned his head and saw a woman in a Kiri Hunter Nin uniform looking at him. Naruto sighed in his mind, this Hunter-nin was undoubtedly following Raiga, and now that he had exposed his identity, the Hunter-nin is after him.

Naruto sighed. "You can have the body...I had no intentions of cleaning it up anyway."

The woman chuckled. "Yes, yes...but that can wait. I'm here to offer you a chance." Her tone was sultry and her posture was very erotic.

Naruto looked at the woman with curiosity. "What kind of chance." Naruto had sensed her chakra and she was quite strong...she had the same amount of chakra as Raiga.

"We are giving you a chance to become very powerful and rich..." The woman crossed her arms. "We want you to join our forces under the Yondaime Mizukage."

Naruto laughed a little. "No thank you miss...everybody knows that your side is going to perish to the rebels...I don't want to die yet."

The women smirked at Naruto. "I am sure that I can offer you the correct motivation..." The woman opened her uniform and showed Naruto her luscious figure. "It gets very lonely in the camp Kento-kun..." The woman pinched her nipples at Naruto. "It is also quite cold...my nipples are always hard...

Naruto smirked. "Sorry lady, but I already have a girlfriend, and she will kill me if I touch any other women..."

The woman smiled and pouted at Naruto. "She won't know about it if you came with me...don't you want to make love next to snow lilies...sometimes the mountain wolves will even sing for us..."

Naruto smiled at the woman. "That does sound very good but I think I'll pass."

The Kunoichi smiled at Naruto. "You know there are only so many times a girl and offer herself to a man..." The woman pouted at Naruto. "Oh well, nothing a couple cups of snowy sake won't fix..." The woman winked at Naruto. "You are such a handsome man...I didn't want to do this to you..."

The woman snapped her fingers and another ANBU member dropped down besides her and Naruto's eyes widened when he saw who was in her captive. "But If you don't help us...I'm afraid that this pretty little girl would have to die..." The other woman held Haku bridal style and could kill her at any time.

Naruto flared his chakra and glared at the two Kiri Kunoichi. "If anything happens to her...I will kill both of you and destroy your village!"

"I'm sorry Kenko-san...you are not the one calling the threats right now..." The woman smirked at Naruto. "Nothing will happen to the girl if you come with us..."

Naruto was about to charge at them, but the woman brought her blade to Haku's throat. "No, no, no...Kenko-kun...you won't be able to save her if you don't work with us..." the woman was wiggling her finger at Naruto.

Naruto glared and gripped Zangetsu tightly in his hand. "Fine...I'll go back with you..."

The woman smiled and nodded. "That is great! But since our new base of operations have change...it is quite secretive...so we would have to keep the actual location out of your knowledge..."

Naruto growled at the woman. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Hehehehe...it is very simple..." Naruto's eyes widened when he felt someone behind him and he quickly turned to punch the man in his midsection. The man was winded and was forced to step back, Naruto took this chance to follow up with a kick to his face. The man's jaw and nose were brolen as he groaned in pain on the ground.

Naruto glared at the woman. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh nothing special...we just have to take you there while you are unconscious..." The woman then laughed wickedly before she cut Haku's neck a liitle bit, drawing blood from her flesh. "Now let us take you...we will only put you out...not kill you."

"You bitch..." strained out Naruto as he struggled hold down his anger.

The man behind Naruto got up and smirked. "You won't have to worry, your little girlfriend will be alright, nobody would hurt her because she is our precious hostage against the rebels..." Naruto cried out in pain as the man stabbed him behind his legs with some sort of green blade, he could havee dodged it be he must listen to them, if not they will hurt Haku. "That was just to prevent you from escaping...it is such a previlage working with you..."

Naruto spit at the man's words. "Fuck you!" The man just chuckled.

The leader Kunoichi smirked. "That's good, now sedate him." Naruto groaned as the man injected some medicine in his bloodstream, and in just a few seconds, Naruto lost consciousness. He looked straight at Haku right before he passed out, _'Don't worry Haku-chan...I will get us out of this..."_

The leader smiled at her subordinates, "Okay good job...lets get out of here..." The two women walked in front as the man carrying Naruto trailed behind.

The man looked at the two ladies. "You know Taicho, you sounded awfully firta-" The man was cut off by another voice.

"RAIKIRI!" The sound of a lightning bolt crashed into the ground as the man carrying Naruto was struck. The man was instantly dead as the lightning blade pierce his skull and destroyed his brain.

"Bogdan!" yelled the man's two teammates, they were shocked to see that the man was dead and the assalient was holding Naruto.

The leader growled at the attacker. "Who the fuck are you?"

The dust in the air blocked the view of the man. "Well, well, well...if it isn't Kasumi of Kiri...hard to believe that a Ninja that was kicked out of her own village along with her Mizukage would still sound so confident..." The tone of the man's voice was lazy and calm.

Kasumi glared into the dust. "Why are you interfering with our affairs...the Kenko is someone that we need." the dust was clearing and Kagura was shocked to see who was on the other side. "Y-you...Hatake Kakashi..." The other Kunoichi looked on in shock, this was the A-ranked Ninja Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja.

Kakashi was shocked to hear that the potential Naruto is the Kenko...Konoha had been monitering the Ninja and had been impressed, they even wanted to recruit him. "I will give you two one chance...drop the girl and I will let you two live..."

Kasumi growled at Kakashi. "You may have defeated me once before...but don't be too cocky."

"Then you leave me no choice..." Kakashi lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan and gather lightning into his hands. "Both of you will die today!"

Kasumi smirked. "I know that you have good chance of killing is today Kakashi...but I have already offered my life to this mission!"Kasumi ripped off her shirt and revealed to Kakashi that she had strapped herself with legions of large paper bombs, if they were to erupt, the entire area they were in would be destroyed. "You will either lets us go with the girl or I will kill all of us!"

Kakashi glared at the woman...she had got him. If he was to attack she would just ignit the bombs to kill him along with everyone else...his only choice was to leave her be and take the Kenko back to Konoha.

Kasumi took the silence as her answer. "Come on...lets get out of here..." Yhe Kiri Jounin shunshin out of the area along with her partner and the girl.

Kakashi sighed and covered his Sharingan...he looked down at the Kenko and marvelled at his face. _'My Kami he looks just like Sensei...and his hair is just like Kushina-nee's...' _

The masked Jounin threw Naruto over his back and carried him back to the village and regrouped with his team...he must end this mission now, there is nothing more important than to bring the Kenko back to Konoha...

* * *

END! XD

Oh NO! Haku had been taken and Naruto is unconscious. What will Naruto do when he gets to Konoha, what will Genryu and his parents do when they see Naruto? Will Haku be okay, what will Naruto do about it?

All will be shown in the next chapter, which will be out in a couple of days.

**Please Review!**


	5. So Close But So Far

I Don't Own Naruto

Uzumaki Legend Chapter 5

* * *

Haku felt horrible, her whole body was aching and her neck hurt like hell. For the last year she had been waking up on her soft and comfy bed next to her Naruto-koi, but now she was stuck in a prison cell. Haku had been trapped inside prison cells many times in her life, traveling with Zabuza wasn't exactly efficient with the officials. many of the villages they traveled to hated the Demon and would hunt him down to lock him up, but one could never really lock a Ninja up without sealing their chakra.

Which was why Haku was in suck a bad position, the people that captured her had sealed off her chakra and she had no means of escape.

Haku looked around and at herself, she found that she was in the clothes that she was waering earlier, which as only a pair of shorts and a T-ehirt. She didn't have to worry about the cold climate because of her bloodline, but she prefer to fight in her combat uniform.

The cell she was in was intended for only one person, so it was quite small, only about ten feet in length and eight feet in width. The floor was cement as were the walls, the bars that concealed her was made out of steel, so there was no way that she would be able to break through them without her chakra.

Haku looked out to the hallway outside her cell and saw that there were at least ten more cells beside and across from her.

Haku saw a woman that was about in her mid-twenties. "Hey Miss, do you know where we are?"

The woman had blue hair and pale skin, she was quite healthy looking. "I have no idea...I was just captured yesterday." She was wearing a white Kimono that looked to be quite elegant and expensive.

"Why were you captured...I was knocked out before I could find out." asked Haku as she recalled what happened before she was abducted.

The woman seemed a bit hesitant but told Haku because she was also in prison and most likely because of the same reason. "I have a Kekkei Genkai...I can use Bakuton."

Haku's eyes widened, they were captured because of their bloodlines...which means that they must be captured by the Yondaime Mizukage. She had heard that the man had lost the war to the rebels and was banished to some hidden base to refroup his people. The purpose of holding people with Kekkei Genkai can only mean that the Mizukage needs them as hostages.

"I'm Miyuki by the way...are you here because you have a Kekkei Genkai as well?" the woman looked so innocent, it was hard to believe that she can use Bakuton.

Haku smiled at the lady. "Yeah...My name is Haku...and I can use the Hyoton ability."

Miyuki smiled back. "It's nice to meet you Haku-chan, this is the first time I met another person with a Kekkei Genkai."

Haku was surprised. "Really? You have never met anyone else with a bloodline limit?" Haku herself had met many people with special abilities.

Myuki shook her head. "Nope, I am not a Kunoichi and I rarely approach Shinobi so I have never met a person like us..." Miyuki smiled at Haku. "What about you...?"

Haku nodded. "I am a Kunoichi so I met many people with Kekkei Genkai...my boyfriend also has one."

The older woman seem to light up at the word boyfriend. "Ohhh, you have a boyfriend...is he handsome?"

Haku giggled at the woman's optimism and nodded. "Oh yeah!"

Miyuki looked down a bit with a sad smile. "I miss my boyfriend...he was away on a trip when I was caught so I don't even now if he knows that I am here..."

This got Haku thinking as well, Naruto was just finished with Raiga when she was caught, does he even know that she was captured. Since the Mizukage was banished to a new location, it means that they were also hidden from the world, she wondered if Naruto could find her.

Haku smiled as she thought back to all the times that Naruto had rescued her, she knew that her man would never let her down, Naruto would flip the entire world if it means finding her. "Don't worry Miyuki-chan...we will be safe, our boyfriends will save us!"

The woman smiled back sadly. "I wish...my boyfriend is not a Shinobi...so there is no way that he would be able to save me."

Haku shook her head at the woman before she smiled. "Don't worry, when my boyfriend gets here I will have him rescue you out as well!"

Miyuki smiled brightly and nodded. "Okay!" Haku smiled back, she felt comfortable around Miyuki, even tough they just met she felt like Miyuki was her friend. It made being in captive with the Mizukage much more tolerable.

* * *

**Konohagakure no Sato **

Uzumaki Kushina was running down the busy streets of Konoha as fast as she could, which made her a blur to most people. Runnig from the Hokage office to the Hospital would normally take her three minutes at normal speed, but she got the in thirty seconds this time. She knew that she had flipped at least three merchant carts and broke at least four rooftops on the way, but no one could blame a worried and estatic mother.

Kakashi had sent a report to the Hokage office via dog summon and the report told Kushina and Minato that they had stumbled upon a young man that has a very high chance of being Naruto, their eldest son. Kushina was spending some quality time with her husband in the office along with their three years old daughter Mito when the report came in.

Kushina had gotten pregnant again four years ago and had given birth to a healthy baby girl nine months later. Namikaze Mito was like a mini version of her mother, both her hair and eyes were the same as her mother, only her facial structure looked a bit like Minato. Mito is a very nice girl, she had inherited her father's behavior more so than her mother's, so she was very polite and kind, but can be quite a hellion when she wants to be.

As soon as she heard the contents of the report from her husband's lips, tears flowed out of her eyes, and she broke the window in the office to ran at full speed to the hospital.

Kushina could hear her husband calling for her from behind, Minato was most likely carrying Mito with him so he couldn't catch up. The mother didn't care about Minato at that moment, all she wanted was to see the young man that could be her son, this was the first time in over a decade that they got any leads about Naruto.

Kushina kicked the doors open at the hospital, scaring many nurses and doctors inside, but she really didn't care. "Kakashi!"

* * *

The masked Jounin was leaning on a wall near the room where the medics were treating Naruto, he had his Icha Icha out and his face was stuck in it. He and his team had just traveled back to Konoha from Nami at top speed without any stops, so everyone was tired, especially the Jounin because he ahd to carry Naruto all the way.

Sasuke and Sakura were absoluty beat so they went home first to get some rest, but Genryu was by his potential brother's side at all times. The blonde boy even yelled at the medics to hurry when they first took Naruto in, as the son of the Hokage Genryu's rage was quite effectice with the hospital staff.

Naruto was unconscious throughout the entire way back, but that was mainly because of the sedative that the enemy had given him. Kakashi had checked on Naruto's wounds and found that they were all flesh wounds and would not cause any serious damage to his bones or muscles. Kakashi regretted that he couldn't rescue the girl from Kasumi, she seemed very important to Naruto and he might act violently if the girl isn't with him when he wakes up.

"Kakashi-sensei, when will the medics be done...they've been in there for a long time already." asked an anxious Genryu, he wants to know if the red haired man is his brother...he could clearly see the resemblance between himself and the man.

"It has only been a few minutes Otouto, don't worry he will be fine." said Kakashi and the blonde young man calmed down.

Kakashi suddenly felt a chakra that made his blood run cold...it was Kushina and she was heading straight for him. He quickly but _carefully_ hid his Icha Icha inside his pouch as he awaited the arrival of his surogate older sister.

As the masked Jounin expected, the red haired S-ranked Kunoichi stormed into the hall and quickly ran towards them.

"Kakashi, where is the young man?" asked Kushina as she grabbed Kakashi by the collar and pulled him to her face.

Kakashi gulped. "He is in treatment right now..." He was really scared of Kushina...she is much more powerful than him and has a very bad temper.

Kushina glared at the man. "Why was he hurt...where is he hurt?" Kushina started to swing Kakashi around like a rag doll.

Genryu felt sorry for his older brother and Sensei. "Kaa-chan, he should be fine, it was all flesh wounds."

Kushina looked over at her youngest son. "Ryu-chan..." Kushina pulled him in a hug. "Are you alright...the report said that a serious fight was happening?"

Genryu nodded at his mother. "I'm fine Kaa-chan, I didn't even fight. "Genryu looked at the door his brother was behind. "But _he _did fight...a lot..."

Kushina turned more serious. "Was he really fighting Kurosuki Raiga?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes he was...and he defeated him quite easily..."

Kushina's eyes widened, Raiga was a highly revered Ninja and a great swordsman. She is surprised that a fifteen years old boy could beat him at all...

Minato stormed into the hallway while holding Mito securely in his arms. "Weee, Tou-chan lets run again!" cried the little girl in joy, she had a big smile on her face as she held onto her father's neck.

Minato patted his little girl's head as he let her down. "Maybe later Mito-chan." The Yondaime quickly walked up to his wife and student as the little girl walked up to her brother. "How is he...?"

Kakashi nodded at his leader. "He should be fine...he only had flesh wounds and his chakra was very high when he passed out, so he should wake up pretty fast."

Minato nodded. "So you think that he's...? the Yondaime left out the rest of the question as he waited for Kakashi's answer.

The masked Jounin nodded. "I believe so...his name is Naruto, which matches, he might have been named that because his baby cloth had Naruto stitch onto it." Kakashi looked seriously at Kushina. "He has the same hair color as you Kushina-nee, the shade of red that comes only from the Uzumaki clan." Kushina and Minato looked hopeful.

Genryu decided to answer more. "He was also using a Zanpakuto!" said Genryu as Mito held his hand and sat quitely beside him.

Kushina and Minato's eyes widened and looked at Kakashi. "Is that true?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes...the blade he was using had chakra inside itself...just like your Benihime Kushina-nee."

Kushina smiled at turned to her husband. "He actually might be our Naruto-chan, Min-kun!"

Minato nodded and smiled back at his wife. "Yeah..." The Yondaime wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders as they looked at the door.

* * *

**Treatment Room **

Naruto was almost awake, he was still in light sleep from the sedative. He could feel the little bit of pain on his legs and that he was resting on a bed. Naruto's eyebrows twitched as he remember Haku and the people that were on the bridge.

_'Haku-chan...' _Naruto made and fist and tightened it until his knuckles were white._ 'I have to save her!' _

The doctor saw Naruto's movements and knew that he was about to wake up. He clapped his hands and snapped his finger in front of Naruto's face. "Are you awake young man?"

Naruto regained control over his body gradually. "Y-Yes..."

The doctor smiled. "You should be fine now young man, I have healed your legs as much as I can and they should be fine in a couple of hours."

Naruto channel chakra through his entire body, by doing so he can tell if his body is in good enough condition for battle. The red haired man smiled when he felt very good, all his strength was back and his wounds were about healed.

_'Get ready for the fight of our lives Zangetsu!'_

**_"You should rest for a while longer, you have just awakened and need to_ recuperate."** suggested his Zanpakuto.

_'I'm fine...there is nothing more important than to find Haku-chan.' _Zangetsu cannot argue with his master.

Naruto heard a door open and a few people walking in, the footsteps sounded a bit rushed and hurried...

* * *

Kushina walked into the room with her arms linked with her husband...she was nervous, she didn't want to fall back down from all the hope that she had gained in the last half hour. Minato held on to his wife's hand tenderly as he fought his own nervousness, he was proud that his oldest son might be the infamous Kenko, and powerful young Shinobi, but this man wasn't their Naruto than they would have no leads.

Kakashi walked in with Genryu while Mito was trailing behind her brother while holding his hand. "Where are we going Onii-chan?" Her big purple eyes shimmering with innocence.

Genryu smiled down at his cute little sister. "We are here to see a friend..." Mito perked up at this and Genryu lifted her over his shoulders, making the girl very happy.

Kushina gasped and Minato's eyes widened when they laid eyes on Naruto. The young man was like a perfectly mixed version of themselves, just like Genryu. Naruto's long hair was untied so it looked a lot like Kushina's, and his face was almost exactly like Minato's. If you shave off the hair and the eyebrows on both of them, they would look like twins.

Kushina frowned when she saw the scars on Naruto's torso, the medic took his shirt off during the check up so now everbody could see. The scars looked old, meaning that Naruto got them when he was younger, when he was a child.

Mito looked down at Naruto from her brother's shoulders and looked confused. "Kaa-chan...he looks very familiar..." Mito thought he looked a lot like her Tou-chan and had her Kaa-chan's hair.

Kushina nodded at her daughter's words, she felt tears gather in her eyes...she knew that this was her son...it was her mother's intuition.

Kakashi looked over at his sensei. "I had the medics do a DNA test between Genryu and Naruto...the results should be ready soon."

Minato nodded. "Thanks Kakashi..." The masked Jounin just nodded.

Genryu looked at the doctor. "Is he alright?"

The man nodded. "Yes Genryu-sama, this man has incredibily resilient chakra, so it was very easy for us to heal him. All his wounds should be fine, and he will regain his full consciousness in a few minutes."

Kushina nodded at the doctor. "Thank you for your help."

The doctor bowed to Kushina and Minato. "I will take my leave now Hokage-sama, Kushina-sama." The man left at the nod of his leader's head.

Mito decided that to have a closer look of the man so she climbed off her brother's shoulder and landed on the bed.

"Mito-chan!" cried Kushina as she saw her little girl climb onto Naruto...

* * *

Naruto was wondering who these people were, and why the hell were they taking a DNA test of him. He could feel the chakra of the people in the room, and three of them were very powerful. One out of the three was weaker by quite a margin, but the two higher ones had at least twice as much chakra as he does.

Naruto then felt something crawling up his body, but it didn't feel painful or uncomfortable...it felt like a small animal.

"Hi what's your name?" someone suddenly said to his face...Naruto then realized that it was a little girl that was on his chest while talking to him.

Naruto opened his eyes, the bright room made them sting a little but the pain quickly passed. He looked up at the little girl and was surprised to see a little angel...the girl had the same shade of hair he does, but her eyes were different...they were a warm purple tint. She was taller than a normal three year old, and was wearing a little purple sundress. Her hair reached her mid back and she had a curious expression on her face.

"Hi..." Naruto smiled a bit at the girl. "Who are you little one...?"

The girl pouted cutely at Naruto, making him smile more. "I am not little! I am three years old already!" she looked at Naruto. "I am Mito...who are you?" she said with a squeaky voice.

Naruto chuckled. "I am Naruto..." Naruto tried to look around but the little girl blocked most of his vision. "Do you know where I am Mito-chan?"

Mito looked confused. "Ummm, you are in the village..."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "What village...?"

Mito shook her head. "I don't know...this is where my home is."

* * *

Kushina teared up at the sight, she had always wanted Mito to meet her oldest brother, and she might have that chance. Minato also smiled at the sight, it was very sweet and heartwarming...a girl like Mito can warm her way into anybody's heart.

Genryu and Kakashi looked confused at the sight. The little girl just started to talk to Naruto...and the powerful Ninja was very casual and pleasent about it.

Kushina took a deep breath before she grabbed Mito and lifted her into her arms and looked at Naruto straight in the eyes. Naruto looked a bit surprised when he saw her, the woman looked a little familiar for some reason, but Naruto convinced himself that it was the resemblance between her and the little girl.

Mito looked at Naruto with her mouth opened. "Oh hey...you can ask my Kaa-chan, she knows everything!" Kushina's tone was soft and held back, she was nervous about speaking to Naruto.

Kushina smiled down at Naruto, making him feel warm for reasons he did not know. "You are in Konoha young man..."

Naruto's eyes widened at this and quickly sat up, making the people in the room a little tense. "W-Why a-am I in Konoha?" Naruto thought he was still in Nami no Kuni.

Kakashi looked at the startled young man and eye smiled. "You were hurt and there was no suitable treatment in Nami, so I brought you back here."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "And why were you so considerate to a random Ninja?" Naruto knew that the hospitals in Nami were not that bad.

Minato smiled at Naruto. "You don't have to worry about that...just know that we have no ill will towards you...we just want to help."

Naruto stared at Minato for a few seconds before his eyes widened. "Y-You...a-are the Kiroi Senko...the Yondaime Hokage!" Naruto had seen Minato's picture in the Binga books, he had the highest rating in the book...and is the only SS-ranked Ninja still alive.

"It seems that you have heard of me...?" Minato was amused at Naruto's reaction.

Naruto nodded but his eyes held a lot of suspicion. "What is this..." Naruto looked at everyone. "I am just a normal Ninja...not only that a Ninja like Hatake Kakashi wouldn't randomly bring foreign Ninja back to his village..." Naruto was really confused. "A village like Konoha wouldn't heal a foreign Ninja back to full heaith...and most importantly...he won't be able to meet the Hokage!" Naruto knew who Kakashi was the moment he saw him...one of his most used Jutsu was created my Kakashi, Naruto had reinvented it himself but he still respects the man.

Kushina smiled down at Naruto, and for some reason it made Naruto feel safe but Naruto was still in caution. "You don't have to worry Naruto-kun...you are safe in Konoha."

Naruto shook his head. "I am very grateful that the lot of you had helped me and healed me back to full health..." Naruto sat up and got off of the bed on the other side of the Konoha Ninjas. "...But I have something very important that I must attend to..."

Kakashi walked closer to Naruto. "I know that you want to save your girlfriend, but you need to rest more before hand if you want to succeed. " Kushina and Minato were both surprised to hear that Naruto already has a girlfriend, the boys he age in the village usually just pine over a girl but never does anything about it.

Naruto looked annoyed. "I know my own abilities...and I am fully rested and healed...I will be fine." Naruto got off his bed and stood.

Kakashi shook his head. "Do you even know where Kasumi of Kiri had taken your girl?"

Naruto's mind clicked on that name, he remember reading about her in a Bingo Book. "You know about that woman..." Naruto glared at Kakashi. "If you bothered to save me from the ANBU team, then why didn't you save my girlfriend as well!"

Kakashi sighed and looked very serious. "I was going to help her as well, but Kasumi had strapped many paper bombs on her body and she was going to detonate them if I decided to fight. She gave me the choice of either bringing you with me, or to all die at that moment."

Naruto growled in anger but accepted it, if he was in Kakashi's position he would have done the same thing. "I thank you for saving me...but I really must be going now." Naruto walked to the door, only to be blocked by Kushina.

"Are you really going alone...you area talking about the base of the Yondaime Mizukage...he would have all his remaining Ninja there...it would be impossible for you to rescue that girl if you go alone." Kushina was very worried...she had a feeling that this boy was her son, and she didn't want to lose him right after she had seen him again.

Naruto looked at the woman while feeling very weird, there was just something about her that made his defenses lower. "Thank you for all your concern...but I will be fine...this has nothing to do with Konoha." Naruto proceeded to walk pass her.

Kushina blocked him again. "No, I will not let you go...you will die!" she look genuinly worried, which surprised Naruto. "We can send some people with you to help."

That made Naruto confused and even more suspicious of these people. He back away until he was facing all of them. "Okay what is going on here?" Naruto looked into Kushina's eyes. "Why are you people so willing to help me...you all even seem to worry about be..." Naruto crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

Minato smiled at Naruto. "Relax Naruto-kun...you don't need to be so defensive..."

Naruto smirked at the man. "As a Shinobi, you expect me to not be defensive?" Minato looked sheepish, and was desperately trying to think a proper way to tell Naruto that he might be his son.

Kakashi sighed. "Think rationally here Naruto-kun, not only would you be vastly out-numbered by the Mizukage, you don't even know where he is hiding." The masked Jounin took a few steps towards Naruto. "It would be better if you discussed the situation with us and let us help you..."

Naruto was very surprised by these people, he couldn't believe that some of the strongest Ninja in the Elemental Nations would act so strangely. But he couldn't risk trusting these people, Ninja with power and control like the Kiroi Senko wouldn't have to bother himself with a mere B-ranked Shinobi like himself if there wasn't another purpose. The most important thing at the time for Naruto was to rescue Haku...that was all that mattered, and these people were in his way.

Naruto glared at the people in front of him. "Look, my business is my business, there is no need for you all to bother yourselves' with them", Naruto focus chakra through his body and used his feet to step forward, and with a burst of speed Naruto was behind Kushina was out the door. "Now if you all would please just let me go..."

Kushina, Minato and Kakashi were all shocked at what Naruto just did, he was so fast that even they couldn't read his movements.

Kushina reached for Naruto but he had already taken another step and was now all the way at the end of the hallway. "Wait Naruto-kun!" Kushina wanted to chase after the young man but she was held back by her husband.

Naruto ignored the woman's plea and continued his escape...and soon he was out of the hospital.

Minato looked at Kakashi while he held his wide. "You go stop him Kakashi...make sure that he doesn't try to face the Mizukage my himself."

Kakashi nodded and quickly went about his mission. "Hai Sensei!" The masked Jounin shunshin out of the hospital and into the busy streets.

Minatao held Kushina to his chest, preventing her chase Naruto. "You can't go Kushina...your presence in this would just raise suspicion...we can't allow the possibility of the elders, especially Danzo to know about Naruto yet."

Kushina seemed to calm down a little as tears rolled down her face. "I know that he is our son..." Kushina looked up at Minato. "The moment I saw him a got the same feeling I get when I look at Ryu-chan and Mito-chan..." Mito and Genryu moved closer to their distressed mother...Being the little girl that she was, Mito didn't know what was going on, but she wanted to cheer up her mommy so she hugged her legs tightly.

Minato nodded and kissed Kushina gently on her forehead. "I know Kushina-chan...but don't worry, we won't lose him again...Kakashi will get him." Kushina stayed silent...just hoping that her little boy would be okay.

* * *

Naruto was using his full speed to further the distance between himself and the Copy Ninja...he can feel the man's chakra catching up to him and he can't let that happen. Naruto tried his best to conceal his chakra, but he can't while he was using such speeds, and because of that he had already caught the attention of several Ninja.

_'Fuck!...I might be forced to use Shunpo afterall...but I need to conserve my chakra if I am to rescue Haku-chan...' _

Kakashi was about one hundred meters behind Naruto and he was slowly catching up...but he knows that Naruto can go much faster than his current speed, so he must assume that the young man is avoiding the attraction of other Ninja around Konoha. Unfortunately for Naruto, Kakashi had already felt some Ninja approaching him to aid him in whatever he was doing.

Looking to his sides he saw some of his friends running up to him, they were Asuma and Kurenai, two of the best Jounin in the village.

Asuma ran along side of Kakashi as Kurenai was besides her boyfriend. "Hey Kakashi, who is that guy you are chasing?"

The masked man knew that he would need help to stop Naruto so he didn't bother to hide the fact from his friends. "We need to stop that man from leaving the village...use force if neccesary but don't kill him...these are direct orders from Hokage-sama!"

Both Jounin nodded. "Who is the target?" asked Kurenai as she prepared some handseals.

Kakashi sighed innwardly. "He is the Kenko...a B-ranked Shinobi from the Bingo books."

Asuma's eyes widened. "You mean the man that killed Momochi Zabuza?" He had heard of this while talking to some other Jounin, they say that the Kenko was just a boy...but he was very powerful.

Kakashi nodded. "But do not treat him like a normal B-ranked Ninja...he is at least an A-rank, he also killed Kurosuki Raiga."

Kurenai was in shock. "H-He killed Raiga as well..." She looked forward at the red haired man. "He must be strong..."

Kakashi nodded. "He is very good at Kenjutsu and is very fast...not much information was known about him...so treat him like a wild card."

Asuma and Kurenai nodded and sped up to catch the red haired man.

Naruto glared through his periferal as he saw Kakashi chasing him two other people, judging on the chakra that they possess the should also be Jounin. Naruto got ready to summon Zangetsu as the group of Jounin neared him, he would rather use Kenjutsu to force them back than to flare his chakra to increase his speed. He can at least fight discreetly, but using Shunpo would cause many Konoha Shinobi to be able to sense him.

Kakashi took out a Kunai and aimed it at Naruto's direction...He did not want to hit Naruto anywhere serious so he threw the blade at his legs...so he could immobilize him.

Naruto caught the incoming weapon as it was just about to hit him by turning around with an extended arm. He landed on one of the many roofs of Konoha and awaited the arrival of the three Jounin.

Kakashi along with his two partners landed in front of Naruto, Kakashi looked emotinless but the other two felt more hostile. Both Asuma and Kurenai were surprised at how young Naruto looked, he was about the same age as their own students, but instead of being a Genin, the man had already defeated two internationally known criminals and Shinobi...

Kakashi stepped forward. "Come back with is Naruto-kun..." Asuma and Kurenai didn't know why Kakashi knew that man's first name, but ignored it for now.

Naruto glared at Kakashi. "What the fuck is your problem...first you take me to Konoha, and now you don't want me to leave..." Naruto was really confused. "If you people wanted to kill me you could have...but you all healed me back to full heath for some reason...and even worried about me..." Naruto stepped towards the masked man. "What do you people want from me?"

Kakashi looked fustrated and uncomfortable. "The entire situation is really hard to explain...come back with us and Hokage-sama would tell you everything."

Naruto shook his head. "You already know that I have to help my girlfriend and I can't afford to lose anymore time." Naruto unsealed Zangetsu, which made Kakashi look tense and the other two look shocked. "NOw stay out of my way!"

Asuma got over his surprise and took out his chakra blades and flooded them with wind chakra. "Sorry kid...but we are bringing you back to Hokage-sama..." Kakashi was worried that Naruto would be hurt by Asuma but it would be better than facing death, so he also took out a kunai.

Kurenai formed several hand signs and placed Naruto under a Genjutsu. "You are not leaving Konoha..."

Naruto growled at the chakra interference by the Kunoichi. "KAI!" Naruto flared his chakra and broke the Genjutsu... he glared at the three Jounin. "You want to fight...?" Naruto lifted Zangetsu in his sealed state and dropped into a battle position. "Then so be it..."

Naruto rushed forward to Kurenai with Zangetsu in hand, the kunoichi was this and stepped back but was not fast enough. Naruto was within a feet of Kurenai and quickly planted a kick to her stomach, sending her back flying before she hit the railing of the roof, she was winded and in pain.

_'What the hell was that...I couldn't even see him move...' _thought Kurenai as she held her stomach in pain...the power behind the kick was enormous, given the momentum of his speed and mass, that kicked probably rivaled Maito Gai's in raw power. As a Kunoichi and a Genjutsu specialist, Kurenai's body cannot withstand much physical damage, so she was done in this fight, she felt ashamed that a boy had defeated her so easily.

_'Why does my body feel numb...?' _Wondered Kurenai...unknown to her Naruto had channeled lightning chakra to the sole of his feet when he kicked her, and the electricity was causing her to feel numb and slowly lose consciousness. Slowly, the red eyed Jounin fell unconscious...

Asuma growled at Naruto for hurting Kurenai before he attacked the man himself. "You will pay for that. " The Sarutobi rushed near Naruto before he brought his wind blades down onto him at great speeds.

Naruto channled his own wind chakra into Zangetsu and raised him up to block Asuma's attack, he used both of his hands to support his blade, the Konoha Jounin was really strong.

"You are a Wind user as well!" exclaimed Asuma as he fought to keep his blades down.

Naruto smirked before he release one of his hand from his blade and channled lightning chakra through it. "Chidori Senbon!" From what he learned from Haku, he knew of a few pressure points in the human body that can temporarily paralyze someone, and that was the few pressure points that he hit Asuma with. The tiny lightning needles were extremely fast, so Asuma had no chance of dodging them, not at this range.

Asuma's eyes widened as he saw lightning in Naruto's hand, and that it sounded like Kakashi's own Jutsu. Before he could move, several point on his body was pierced and his felt his strength fading...soon he was forced by Naruto to lay on the ground. He looked up to see Naruto staring down at him with his azure eyes...Asuma felt the power behind those eyes...and it reminded him greatly of the Yondaime...who had the same eyes. The lightning chakra slowly made the Sarutobi lose consciousness...much like his girlfriend just several feet away from him.

Naruto looked at Kakashi after checking that Asuma and Kurenai were currently out of the battle. "Please just let me leave Kakashi-san...or you will be just like them..." Naruto channeled some killer intent at Kakashi, not enough to attract other Shinobi, just enough to get his point across.

Kakashi shook his head as he lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan, making Naruto a little nervous. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun...but the Yondaime and Kushina-sama ordered me to keep you in the village..." Kakashi quickly flash through some handseals. "I will hurt you if it means it will keep you in the village..." Kakashi finished his seals and crouched down while clutching his right wrist with his left hand. "Lets see if your Jutsu can match up it's original..." Lightning gathered in Kakashi's hands, the chakra was so strong that his chakra was visible. "Raikiri!"

Naruto smirked. "I see now...you can use this Jutsu to it's fullest potential because of your Sharingan...that way you can get rid of the tunnel vision problem..."

Kakashi was a little surprised but figure that Naruto was a genius so it was to be expected. "Yes that is correct...though I am wonder how you solved the tunnel vision problem."

Naruto smirked. "As I am sure that you figured out by now that I am a Chakra Sensor..." Kakashi's eyes widened at the realization. "I don't need my eye sight to use this Jutsu...my senses can help me determine where everything is..." Naruto could sense that many other Ninja had sensed Kakashi's chakra flaring and were on their way to the scene. "But that is only one way...I have a much more efficient way..." Naruto had no choice...he must end this as soon as possible. "The tunnel vision of the Jutsu is caused by the speed nessecary for the Jutsu...as the speed needed is very high, turning sharply and suddenly is almost impossible to do..." Naruto gathered his lightning chakra into his hand and the similar Jutsu appeared in his hands...

Kakashi used his Sharingan to analyze Naruto's Raikiri...he found that it was the same as his own, no matter in chakra density or in capacity, it was all the same, Naruto really re-invented his Jutsu perfectly.

"But I have another Jutsu that can solve that problem for me..." Naruto looked straight at Kakashi, but made sure not to look into the eye with the Sharingan.

Kakashi was curious. "Oh? What Jutsu is that?"

Naruto smile disappeared and suddenly looked emotionless. "I'm sorry Kakashi-san..." Naruto voice was a liitle sad. "You saved my life from those Kiri ANBU...but I must leave Konoha..."

Kakashi was confused, Naruto sounded like he was certain that he would win. "What to you mean Narut-"

Kakashi was cut off when Naruto suddenly disappeared from his sight, even his Sharingan couldn't follow his movements. The next thing that Kakashi saw was Naruto's Raikiri stabbed through his shoulder from behind...

"W-What...?" Kakashi looked down to see blood dripping from his stabbed shoulder...and soon his own Jutsu fell apart as he felt his strength slipping as the pain filled his mind. The lightning chakra was also making his entire body go numb...he could no longer move.

_'How did he get behind me so fast...that was not speed...at least not physically, I haven't seen anyone move that fast except for Sensei...' _Thought Kakashi as he slowly lost his consciousness.

Naruto looked at Kakashi's back sadly. "I'm sorry Kakashi-san...but don't worry, you will not die from this, I deliberately avoided any lethal spots..." Naruto sealed Zangetsu into his body and dropped Kakashi onto the ground. "I can sense many people coming...I am sure that they will bring you to the hospital..." Naruto turned to leave but he felt Kakashi grab onto his ankle. Naruto sighed before he channeled some lightning around his body...shocking Kakashi in the process, it was not lethal, only enough to knock that man out cold.

"Gomen...Kakashi-san..." with that Naruto left the area with a burst of speed, in several simple steps he had cleared the entire Konoha within a few seconds...

Unknown to Naruto, Kakashi had ripped off a shred of his pant leg when he grabbed onto him...

* * *

Haku and Miyuki continued to talk for the past few hours, it was better this way, time will go by faster and they will both feel better. From what Haku deduced, these people were using bloodline users as hostages against the present official Kiri Ninja, because the rebels had stated that they were trying to rescue all the Kekkei Genkai clan members.

One thing Haku didn't have to worry about anymore was her well-being, as hostages these people must treat her health as their top priority, the couldn't afford their hostages to die at a time like this.

Haku's worry almost vanished when saw the seal that bounded her chakra, it was just a simple Chakra-Suppression Seal, it was very similar to the ones that Naruto used for training. It was a piece of paper that was stuck to her body, it was connected directly to her chakra network and cannot be ripped off while it was still activated.

Ever since Naruto had learned Fuinjutsu he had been teaching her some of the useful skills as well, such as using Suppression seal to train in stamina and Taijutsu. Haku smirked when she saw the poorly defensed printings on the seal, she bit her finger to draw some blood and drew several additional markings on the seal to release it.

That was already three hours ago, and now here chakra levels were back to it's maximum...she wanted those bitches that captured her to show up, she will teach them the consequences of abducting her...

* * *

END! XD

For people who reviewed and pm'd me about the fate of Haku...I promise you all that she will not be raped. I hate those stories as well and I don't have the heart to make Haku suffer like that. I promise that the only man that would have Haku is Naruto!

The next chapter will be out shortly and it would include the rescue of Haku and the revealing of more abilities of Naruto.

People had been asking me about my other stories, I will say that I will start updating them soon. I just have a lot of inspirations on this story right now and I don't want waste any of it.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Great Rescue

I Don't Own Naruto!

Uzumaki Legend Chapter 6

* * *

**Hokage Office **

Kushina and Minato just got out of the hospital for the second time in one day. They had just visited Kakashi and his condition was quite serious, the lightning chakra channeled through his body was almost enough to lead to heart failure and his wound through his shoulder caused a lot of blood loss. Minato was angry that his son had done such major damage to his student, but he could understand Naruto's point of view, he must really love his girlfriend...

Asuma and Kurenai were not as serious as their friend, they didn't need to stay in the hospital, but they were given several days off from duty by Minato. But the thing that hurt the two Jounin the most was that they lost to the Kenko so easily, they had underestimated him as a boy, and they paid the price for it.

Kushina laid her head on her husband's chest as they sat together on a couch, Minato had his arms around her waist and his chin resting on top of her head. "I didn't think that Naruto would be able to defeat three Jounin at once...and to think that one of them was Kakashi..." She felt bad for Kakashi, she didn't want her surrogate little brother to be hurt so badly by her own son.

Minato kissed Kushina's forehead. "Naruto is very strong, according to Kakashi he is a chakra sensor, and not only did he re-create Kakashi's Raikiri, he is also able to move at incredibly high speeds."

Kushina smiled a little. "That proves that he takes after you Kiroi Senko..."

Minato chuckled a little. "In more ways than one..." The Yondaime lifted Kushina's chin and kissed her softy on the lips. Kushina moaned a little into the kiss and broke away after few seconds, Minato rested his forehead against his wife's. "I also went against everybody's orders and came to rescue you from those Kumo Nin."

Kushina smiled at the memory and was amused by the similarity between Minato and Naruto's situations. "Well that means he really loves her..."

Minato nodded. "Yeah...you saw the look on his face...he was very worried for the girl, he didn't care that he'd be fighting an army and a kage, all he wanted was to save his girl"

Kushina stiffened as she thought of the people that Naruto would be facing. "But no matter what, we need to find him...there is no way that he would be able to take on the army of the Yondaime Mizukage as well as Yagura by himself."

The Yondaime Hokage nodded. "I know, Kakashi already has his Ninken working on the piece of clothing that he ripped off of Naruto, the dogs will soon be able to pick up a trace."

Kushina nodded in relief. "I assume that you gave the dogs one of your Hiraishin Kunai to carry..."

Minato nodded. "Yes, as soon as they find Naruto they will channel chakra into the kunai and I will teleport there right away!" He would never let the other Yondaime hurt his son.

Kushina looked at Minato with a serious expression. "I am going too..."

Minato knew that there was no way that he could convince his wife not to go, so he just nodded. "I will bring you along, but you have to promise me that you will be careful and not to overdo things."

Kushina smiled innocently at her lover. "I am always careful and I never overdo things."

Minato smiled down at the love of his life. "Don't worry Kushi-chan...we will save our son." Kushina smiled back and snuggled her face into Minato's chest, showing a cute and affectionate side of her's that only her husband knows about.

* * *

**Yugakure no Sato **

Naruto was resting in his hotel room, he had just traveled non-stop for eight hours with Shunpo, and he had made it all the way to the end of Mizu no Kuni, a trip that would have usually taken a week to travel. His chakra was mainly used up so he needed to rest for the night, he decided to stop at the closest village, and coincidently it was Yugakure.

Naruot checked into a hotel and decided to relax in the hot springs for a while, and as he bathed, he recalled the last time that he visited this peaceful village...

Naruto had been here before when he was younger, back when Zabuza was still alive and was still training him and Haku to the ground. He can still remember that day...

Zabuza was finished with their training and headed into town to either have a drink or buy a hooker, it was always either or. Haku was very worn out from her training and was too tired to even walk, so Naruto took her to one of the many beautiful hot springs to relax. It was an odd seaon at an odd hour so Naruto and Haku were the only people in the Onsen.

Because Haku was too tired to walk, Naruto brought her to the mixed bath as he could help her. It was embarassing for the both of them as they had never seen each other naked before, so they were blushing the whole time, though they both blamed it on the hot water. That night he and Haku had talked for hours in the pool and had gotten even closer than before.

Naruto remembered that he almost passed out when Haku offered to wash his back for him, he can still remember how soft her hands were and how gentle she was being. It was that day that he knew that he needed Haku, he loved her more than life itself and he needed her to be by his side forever. Just a few years after that he got his dream...

Naruto looked around as he finished his bath, he muscles have relaxed and he felt great. But everything was just not the same without Haku with him, for the majority of his life Haku had been there for him, and he knew that the girl loves him just as much as he loves her.

Naruto looked at his reflection on the water surface. _'I promised you Haku-chan...I will always be there to protect you, don't worry I will find you soon...' _

* * *

Naruto had dried off and returned to his hotel room, he had many travel guides laying on his bedside, and he had marked all off them. The young Uzumaki remembered what Kasumi of Kiri said to him when she tried to seduce him.

She had mentioned that their base was very cold...

_'That must mean that the base is located at the northern area of Mizu no Kuni...The Yondaime Mizukage must want to fight back so he must stay inside Mizu no Kuni, he can't afford to travel long distances when he is short of food and shelter...' _

Kasumi had also mentioned that there were snow lilies and mountain wolves near their base...

_'Mount Midori...the travel guide stated that some of their attractions were snow lilies and mountain wolves...and they were exclusive to that area only...But mount Midori is still a very large mountain range... _

Naruto remembered that the woman also mentioned snowy sake...

_'Snowy sake is the exclusive product of Yukigakure, a tourist attaction village of Mizu no Kuni, and it was only a few miles from Mount Midori, meaning that it was within travel distance between Yagura's base... _

Naruto closed his eyes as he laid on his bed. "This means that their base is most likely somewhere within Mount Midori and close enough to Yukigakure so that travellers would not be suspicious of tired travelling Ninja going into the village to buy mass amounts of food." Naruto smirked. "Well since Yagura is there himself, I should be able to sense a large signature of chakra when I get close to him..."

* * *

**Yukigakure **

It took Naruto about an hour to get to the cold village, and ever since the start of his travel, he had been able to sense a mass amount of chakra ahead and it did not belong to one person, it was many Shinobi gathered in one place...meaning that he had most likely found the hidden base of Yagura.

Naruto knew that there will be other people inside the camp that could sense chakra like he can, which was why Naruto had suppressed his chakra to a minimum with a few surppression seals. Naruto was wearing his combat uniform that he had tailored during his time with Zabuza, and the clothes complimented Naruto's skills greatly.

He was wearing a black full sapndex body suit, it clung to him like a second skin, showing off his muscular physique. He was also wearing a pair of black combat boots and silver shin-guards that went up to his knees. On his torso was a black combat vest that look a lot like the Konoha Jounin vest, he was also wearing black steel plated combat gloves with silver arm-guards. On his forehead was a blank Ninja headband...

Naruto can sense chakra towards the direction of the snowy mountain, there were many people in there and all of them were Shinobi. The young Uzumaki used shunpo to quickly travel to the valley of the mountain and ran horizontally along the sides of the narrow mountain.

Mount Midori was like a maze, there were many mountains that framed the center of the valley, and in the epicenter is where all the chakra signatures were coming from. Naruto had to give it to the Mizukage, the man had picked an excellent place for recuperation...inside the seep mountains with narrow roads, the Rebel army would have a hard time charging through it with mass amounts of numbers, and that was judging if they can even find the Mizukage in the first place.

Naruto was at least several hundred feet into the air on the mountain when he felt several Shinobi directly under him...

Naruto looked down. "I see...this must be one of the entrances to their base...there must be another exit on the other side of the mountain..." Naruto used shunpo to rapidly drop down to the ground without alarming any guards.

This entrance of the base was big, it was wide enough so that the Mizukage could place large amounts of defense here while the attacker would have to use the narrow road leading up to it, creating a major advantage for him.

Naruto looked at the entrance and saw that there were ten guards in total, his senses told him that there were no more behind them so they were the only ones he had to take care of at the moment. The guards were all guarding a gate, and the giant steel door had a seal on it, it must be a secondary defense during forced entry.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. _'The climate here is very dry due to the cold...but this will have to work...' _Naruto ran through some handsigns "Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu" Soon a thick wave of mist covered the area, Naruto put a fair amount of chakra into the Jutsu, so the mist was quite thick and will last quite some time.

The guards were all startled as the thick wave of mist approached them and they all got their weapons out, which were mainly katanas. "What is this? cried one of the guards.

"This is the Kirigakure no Jutsu...careful, there might be something in the mist..." said one of the more experienced guards.

Naruto smirked before he flooded the area with potent killer intent. All the guards felt it instantly and all of them fell to their knees as they breathed heavily. All of them thought they saw they death before their eyes, and all of them had died in a very horrific manner, they were either stabbed many time throught non lethal spots or slowly tortured to death with Senbon needles.

"Hehehehe...So many places to choose from...I can slit your throat...stab into your heart...destroy your lungs...burst you kidneys...or break your spine...where should I strike..."

The ten guards were all terrfied and they couldn't move because they were still paralyzed from the blast of killer intent. "O-O-Oh...I-I can't t-take this a-anymore..." one of the guards stabbed himself with a Kunai, committing suicide was better for him than to suffer in the hands of an unknown enemy. Seeing the man's choice, several others followed his lead and killed themselves.

The remaining five were strong enough to endure the suspense but they are all petrified and were unable to move at all. Naruto unsealed Zangetsu in his sealed from and use shunpo to eliminate the remining five with ease...Naruto pierced through their jugulars directly, so there was no pain for those men.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the men on the ground, they were under the wrong leader, if they weren't listening to the Mizukage, then they wouldn't have had to die.

The Uzumaki created ten Lightning Kage Bunshin and used the Henge no Jutsu to transfrom them into the faces of the guards, ge ordered them to act as look outs and if they senses anybody with a particularly large chakra amount, the group will dispatch one of them to detonate close to the high chakra signature.

Naruto looked at the seal on the gate, it was quite complicated, it was a protection seal with four guards. "A seal like this can't stop me..." Naruto drew additional seals onto the encryted seal with his chakra and changed it to his will. "KAI!" Naruto used his chakra to burst through the many locks of the seal, and the gate blasted opened.

He looked back at his clones. "Try to fix the seal so that it looks the same as before..." With that Naruto disappeared into the gate with a Shunpo...

* * *

**Konoha **

Minato and Kushina were in their house having dinner with Mito and Genryu, the atmostphere was sullen and tense. The two parents were still very worried for Naruto, the Ninken had found his scent trail but it was very fade, it proved that Naruto was moving at very high speed that his body was not stationary enough to leave a strong scent.

Mito didn't have a clue of what was going on around her so she just happily ate her dinner as she swung her feet back and forth under the dinner table. Kushina and Minato felt better after looking at their innocent and adorable little princess.

Genryu had rather mixed feelings, on one hand he was mad at his potential brother for hurting his Sensei and surrogate older brother, but the blonde boy could understand why Naruto did what he did, the man was just trying to save his girlfriend, and they did not tell him that he might be their missing family member.

Despite everything he felt towards Naruto, Genryu just couldn't fathom the amount of power difference between him and his older twin brother. He had always been considered a prodigee in Konoha, along with his best friend Sasuke, the two of them were the strongest in the Academy, even his other friends couldn't hold a candle in front of him and Sasuke.

But from what he saw, Naruto was miles more advanced than he was, the red haired young man fought and defeated two A-ranked Shinobi alone while drifting throughout the Elemental Nations...and he also defeated Kakashi along with the Sensei's of team Eight and Ten, then he had enough power to escape Konoha by himself...

Kushina saw the strange look on her younger son's face. "Ryu-chan...is something bothering you?" Minato also noticed his strange look so he was also listening.

Genryu looked at his mother for a while as emotions flickers on and off on his face. "K-Kaa-chan...why is Naruto-nii so strong...we are twins and he is so much stronger than I am..." Genryu looked down after he asked.

Kushina was taken back at the question and looked over at Minato, the Yondaime just looked at his son with a small smile. "Ryu-chan, everbody improves at a different rate, and you are already strong for a boy your age." said Minato.

The blonde boy looked at his father. "But the gap shouldn't be so great! He already defeated Kakashi-nii." Minato didn't know what to say and looked a little sheepish.

Kushina sighed. "Ryu-chan, you also have to take into account that Naruto-kun had depended only on himself his entire life...he never had parents like you did. He was forced to grow up much faster than any other child...if he didn't have his strength then he would have died a long time ago..." Kushina's head was down as she said this, she felt guilty that her son had to endure such a horrific childhood, but such things were not rare in the Shinobi world, Naruto was actually very luckly to have survived it.

Minata looked at his son after he nodded at his wife's words. "Your Kaa-chan is right Ryu-chan...we both wanted you to have some fun and experience a good childhood before facing the Shinobi world, and I still maintain that it was the right it to do..." Minato reached over to ruffle his son's hair. "You turned out to be a great Shinobi and I am sure that you will be very strong in the future."

Genryu smiled softy at his father. "Thanks Tou-chan, I know I should be grateful that I had a great childhood..." He thought of his older brother. "...and don't worry, when Naruto-nii comes back I will show him a good time around Konoha!" Minata and Kushina smiled at this, both hoping that what Genryu said would happen soon.

* * *

Naruto had been running around the base for a while, but he still couldn't sense Haku's chakra...

The base was huge, it was at least half as big as the mountain range and had people crawling all over it. He could sense that all the people around him were insignificant, they all only had about Chunin chakra levels, which as only about 1/20 of his own chakra. Naruto was standing on a high point up at the mountains, he used his chakra to stick to the surface of the snowy hills.

Naruto looked down and gazed at the view. There were many buildings in the base, and he assumed the majority of them were barracks, some of the different once must be the weapon storages or food storages. But he can't seem to find a building that looked like a prison...none of the buildings were guarded.

"Where the fuck did they lock up Haku-chan..." grumbled Naruto as he once again used his chakra to scan the area.

Naruto's eyes widened when he suddenly felt particular chakra signature...it was not very high or very potent, but it was very familiar. It was Kasumi of Kiri...he had found that bitch...

Naruto smirked as he followed her chakra, using Shunpo no body could even catch a glimpse of Naruto. Naruto saw the older woman from above, and his eyes filled with anger the moment he laid eyes on her. She was the one that ordered to capture Haku, and Naruto would make sure that she would pay...

Kasumi had just finished talking to some other Shinobi and was on her way to the northern side of the base, which was at the very back of the mountain. Naruto continued to shadow her while suppressing his chakra manually as low as possible...the woman was walking slow enough so he didn't have to use Shunpo. Kasumi was not lying before, she was cold living in this base, she was wearing a thick winter cloak and a hat to keep the cold out, and her every breath was visible...

Naruto saw Kasumi walk into a building, focusing his eye sight he saw that she was heading into a hotsprings. Naruto was a little surprised that such a cold mountain would have a hot spring, but it just means that this mountain used to be an active volcano...

* * *

Kasumi walked into the hot springs and continued her way to the women's changing room. It entire building was scarce of any people because almost everybody had a training session with the general, they all needed to train for the upcoming war. Since she was a veteran and was mainly used in stealth, she has the day off and was free to do what she wanted.

Kasumi shrugged off her clothes as she stood in the changing room...

After putting her clothes neatly inside the basket, she walked towards the shower and rinsed off her body, letting the warming water clean her off any dust or dirt from a day of walking. The water dripped down her hair and down to her ample breasts...they were very full and large, and definitely one of the biggest fantasies of Kirigakure when they were still there.

Kasumi sighed. "I should get me a hot stud to fuck later on...I'm getting a little horney..." she said as she rubbed her large nipples for a while.

She turned off the water and wrapped a towel around herself as she walked out to the bathes. Kasumi looked around and saw that she was the only one there...shrugging she unwrapped her towel and threw it to the side. The cold air got to her and she shivered a little as her nipples hardened tightly.

"Kami-sama it's cold..." she said before she quickly stepped into the water. The big tempurature change took a while to get use to, but she quickly adjusted and completely relaxed herself in the bathes. "Ahhhh, this is much better..." The woman rested her head on a rock as she let herself drift into a light sleep.

Naruto was standing on the roof on the baths and was surprised at the complete lack of people on this side of the base. Everybody seemed to have moved to the other side and was having some sort of training session. He smirked to himself as the heavens themselves decided to help him...he walked to the edge of the roof and jumped off lightly, he landed on the ground without a sound.

Naruto looked at the nude woman. "Well...it seems that we meet again Kasumi-san."

The Kiri Jounin quickly reacted and jumped out of the water and stood on the surface, she was surprised to see the Kenko looking straight at her with an amused expression on his face.

Kasumi soon had a smirked on her face. "Kenko-kun...you decided to pay dear-me a little visit afterall..." She pouted her lips. "Are you here to give me a booty call?" Kasumi assumed a sexy pose after she said that.

Naruto just smirked. "No not really...I'm not really into older women, so could you please put some clothes on?"

Kasumi looked a little mad but it was gone as quickly as it came. "What...you nervous about seeing what a real woman should look like?" Kasumi grabbed her tits and squeezed them together and gave one of her nipple a little lick.

Naruto just shook his head with a smirk, to him nobody was more beautiful than his Haku-chan. "Sorry but you just don't do it for me..." Naruto used Shunpo to get behind the woman and wrapped his arm around her neck, almost crushing her wind pipe.

Kasumi gasped in shock but found that she couldn't breath. she used her peripherals to look at the red hair to the side of her face. _'How the fuck did he get behind me...I didn't see him move at all, and how was he able to move so fast over water to not create a fuckin wave with air pressure!' _

Naruto lifted Kasumi off the ground and the woman started to kick her feet around and beat his arm with her fists, but he was much stronger than her physically. She wanted to yell out but she could hardly breath, let alone scream.

Naruto leaned in towards her ear. "Tell me...where did you take my girlfriend...?" Naruto loosened his grip so she could take, but he still had astrong hold on her.

Kasumi gasped for air as tears formed in her eyes. "I-I-I d-don't k-know..."

Naruto growled before he flipped her and threw he back into the water while his hand was grasping her throat. He pushed her head into the water while her whole body shook. "Tell me where she is!" Naruto pulled back up.

Kasumi was breathing very heavily. "I-It w-wasn't m-me that l-locked her u-up..."

Naruto glared at her. "Wrong answer." Naruto plunged her head back into the water but this time he also grabbed her arm with his other hand and snapped her bones in half.

Kasumi cried out in anguish but her cries were muffled by the water. Naruto pulled her up again. "Where is Haku!"

Kasumi was openly crying now. "P-Please I-I really don't know..."

Naruto flared his lightning chakra and electrified the water, he himself was immune to his own lightning but Kasumi was struck hard. Naruto covered her mouth as she cried out and her whole body was spasming and tears were flowing freely down her eyes.

"This is the last time that I will ask..." Naruto lifted Kasumi up and looked into her eyes. "Where is Haku?" his voice was low and calm, but one could tell that Naruto was furious.

Kasumi looked at Naruto and finally gave up. "S-She should be at the prison at the east side of the base...it is the building with the big number four on it..."

Naruto didn't say anything and just gently laid her down on the floor, away from the water. Naruto felt guilty for doing such things to her, but nothing was more important than rescuing Haku.

Kasumi's arms was broken so it looked twisted and odd, but the rest of her should be fine, the electricity shouldn't have done any serious harm to her. Naruto looked at Kasumi before he grabbed her towel and planned to place it on her...but much to his surprised, Kasumi's pussy was flooding and there was a puddle of cum on the floor.

Naruto sweatdropped despite the situation, the woman actually had an orgasm during the interogation. "Kami-sama, this woman is a nympho." He just covered her body with the towel before he left for the east side of the base.

* * *

**Konoha**

Kakashi was lying in bed in the hospital, he wasn't in pain anymore but his pride was hurt. Naruto had beaten him with his own Jutsu, and he didn't even now what exactly did the young man do, it was like he used the Hiraishin Jutsu. Kakashi knew that it was impossible since his Sensei haven't taught anyone that Jutsu yet and Naruto didn't use any sort of seal marking or Kunai when he disappeared.

Kakashi was reading his favourite book, Icha Icha Violence, the masterpiece of the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya and the wet dreams of many young men throughout the world. "Jiraiya-sama you are a genius..."

A chuckled was heard from the window and Kakashi almost dropped the book in shock. "Well it seems that you are still my biggest fan!"

Kakashi looked over and saw a big white mane of hair, he smiled when he figured out who the man was, he was Jiraiya, the Sensei of the Yondaime and the Spy master of Konoha. "Hello Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya waved off the student of his student. "I haven't seen you hear in while Kakashi, you certainly got bit in the ass huh, beaten by a kid." Jiraiya was amused that Minato's lost boy beat the shit out of Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed. "He was not a kid, he was almost as tall as Sensei and is already an A-ranked Shinobi in the Bingo books..." Kakashi looked back into his book. "And I was not the only one who lost to him...Asuma and Kurenai also lost."

Jiraiya chuckled and did not seem surprised, he was already told about this by one of his subordinates, Jiraiya wouldn't be surprised if most of the village knew about three Jounin being defeated by the Kenko.

Jiraiya sat down next to Kakashi's bed. "I got to say that I am surprised that Minato's kid would be so strong...he is much stronger than Minato was when he was fifteen."

Kakashi placed his book down before nodding seriously at the legendary Ninja, "Yeah...Naruto-kun is truely a genius."

Jiraiya nodded and became serious. "So do you have any traces of him?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, my Ninken had followed his scent since a day ago, and should be nearing him, they are much faster than normal Ninja." Kakashi's Ninken travel much faster than normal Ninja because they had sensed Naruto's presence all the way to Mizu no Kuni, so instead of trying to catch up to him, Kakashi had a Ninken that was coincidently left in Nami no Kuni during the the previous mission to summon the pack over there, effectively cutting the travel time in half.

Jiraiya nodded. "Good, Minato and Kushina will teleport over there as soon as there is confirmation."

Kakashi was surprised. "Kushina-nee is also going?" The Benihime hadn't done a mission in many years, and Kakashi worries that her skills might have dwindled.

Jiraiya chuckled and nodded. "Know this young man, you can never stop a mother from helping her child..." Kakashi just nodded...

* * *

Naruto was close to the building that Kasumi pointed to, he was stealthily travelling across the entire base, he just had to be careful of not alarming the people training at the southern area of the base. His senses told him that there were no chakra signature from within the building, but that could be because the building had some sort of seal preventing the chakra from within to come out.

Naruto stood on top of the roof of the building across from the prison and he saw that there were some people outside of the building. "Only two guards..."

Using Shunpo Naruto appeared behind one of the guards and and slit his throat silently, the other one haven't noticed him yet. He pulled the dead body back around the corner and left it there as he looked back at the other guy, and he still haven't noticed.

Naruto grabbed the other one from behind and blocked his air pipe with his arm. The man tried to stuggle but Naruto was too strong for him...

"You will only have one chance...open the door or I will kill you in the most horrific way possible..." Naruto traced his words with killer intent and the man was actually pissing his pants.

"If you are willing to help me then blink twice, of not then blink once...choose carefully."

The man frantically blinked twice, and even held his blinks after that just in case. Naruto smirked at the coward before he led him to the door while covering his mouth just in case he yells for help. The man took out a key inside his pocket and unlocked the steel doors.

Naruto smiled. "Good boy..." he chopped the man's neck with his hand and the man dropped like a sac of potatoes. Naruto took one step in and his eyes imediately widened...he felt it...he felt Haku's chakra!

Naruto ran into the building as fast as he could, not even bothering to look at the other prisoners around him. He searched hall after hall as he follwed her chakra signature...

Soon Naruto arrived at the top floor of the four story building and Haku's chakra felt very strong. The hallway was dark, only the light of the window showed Naruto through the dim room.

"Haku-chan..are you in here?" Naruto asked out in a soft voice.

* * *

Haku was talking with Miyuki, they found that the day goes by faster when you are talking with a friend. For the last few days Haku had learnt a lot about the older girl, it turns out that Miyuki was planning to get married next year to her long term boyfriend. She also wanted to have a son for her first child, but she would pray everyday that he doesn't inherit her Kekkei Genkai.

Haku also told the older girl some of the things that she had to do under Zabuza's wing, and the other girl cried for her. But Miyuki was also very giddly when haku talked about the sweet things between her and Naruto, it refreshes her when she talks to Miyuki, she had a wonderful and true personality.

All the other cells were emptied in the last few hours and they were afraid that they were next, but Haku promised that she would protect Miyuki from harm.

Suddenly there was a loud noise under the floors and they heard someone running all over. "Did you hear that Haku-chan?"

Haku nodded as she narrowed her eyes. "I think someone is coming to our level..." Haku formed several ice Senbons in her hands and got ready to throw them. "Rest against the back of the cell and be silent, do not make any sound."

Miyuki looked mortified but still listened to what her friend said. "Be careful Haku-chan..."

Haku heard their door open and someone breathing at the door, whoever he was he was not moving or talking, he was just standing at the door. Haku was nervous, she didn;t know what was coming and the suspense was getting to her.

Suddenly all her worries and nervousness were wiped out when she heard the man standing there speak. "Haku-chan...are you in there?"

* * *

"Naru-kun!" came Haku's voice.

Naruto's eyes widened as he smiled happily. "Haku-chan!" He ran to the source of his lover's voice and he found her when he reach cell number eight. Haku was gripping the cell bars tightly as she smiled up at him with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Naru-kun!" cried Haku as she grabbed onto his hands. "You're really here...you really found me!"

Naruto smiled down at the beautiful girl. "Of course I did.." Naruto caressed Haku's cheeks through the bars. "Now lets get you out of here!"

Haku nodded. "I could've escaped a while back, but I wasn't sure about the people outside." Haku placed her hands on the bars and channeled her chakra through it, making it freeze and slowly lose it's tensile strength. Haku glared at the bars and punched straight through it, shattered them in the process.

Haku jumped out of the cell and hugged Naruto tightly. "Thank you for coming for me Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smiled as he held his lover once again. "I would flip the world for you Haku-chan..." Naruto planted his lips gently onto Haku's, relishing the feeling of her soft and tender lips on his own.

Haku wrapped her own arms around Naruto's neck and pulled herself closer to her man, she had missed him a lot and right after she escapes she would have to make up for lost time...

"Ummm, Haku-chan...?" mumbled Miyuki as she blushed at the intense kiss Naruto and Haku were having.

Haku's eyes widened as she remembered her friend and she quickly broke the kiss, much to Naruto's disappointment. "Hey Miyuki-chan, sorry about that." said Haku as Naruto looked at the older girl. "Naruto-kun this is Miyuki, a friend that I met during the time in here..."

Naruto smiled at Miyuki and nodded. "It's nice to meet you...now please stand back so I can free you..." The girl quickly nodded and jumped back, Naruto channeled some wind chakra into a Kunai and sliced opened the prison bars.

Miyuki looked giddish as she jumped out of the cell. "Thank you so much!" Naruto smiled at the girl's contagious smile.

Haku smiled at the both of them before he held Naruto's hands. "Let's get the hell out of here..." Naruto nodded and turned to the window of the hallway...

With a simple kick Naruto destryed the window and all three of them climbed out. Haku went out first while helping Miyuki and Naruto went last. They were on the top floor so they needed to jumped to the roof. So Naruto held Miyuki as he and Haku jumped to the roof and observed their surroundings.

"Where should we go Naruto-kun?" asked Haku as she looked down at the enormous base.

Naruto pointed towards the Southern side. "I came in from there, but now it is filled with thousands of people because of some training session."

Haku shook her head. "We shouldn't risk it, is there another exit?"

Naruto nodded. "There should be one on the west side of the base, with an army of the magnitude, the Mizukage must have built another exit, and I have checked the other two sides already, so the west side should be correct."

Miyuki looked frantic. "Then what are we waiting for, lets get out of here!" She really wanted go home and see her fiance.

Naruto nodded. "Miyuki-san I will carry you so it will be faster, and Haku-chan you need to stay right beside us at all times." Haku nodded as Miyuki climbed onto Naruto's back.

The three of them slowly ran to the western side of the base, they only had a limited of time before someone finds out that the prisoners were missing. Naruto led the two girls and they hid in every shadow of the buildings and avoided many guards shuffling around. It took them another ten minutes at their current speed to get to the western side of the base, and as Naruto expected, there was another gate much like the one at the Southern entrance.

Naruto jumped down to the ground along with Haku and looked at the gate. There was an exact seal on the gate that was on the Southern gate, so Naruto did the exact same changes to it and busted it open with a burst of chakra.

The guards on the other end were very surprised that the gate suddenly popped open so they all turned back with weapons in their hands.

Naruto glared at them before he waved through some handsigns. "Suiton: Suiben!" A whip of water stretched from Naruto's hands and shot towards the guards, it was very fast so all of the guards were tightly wrapped around the whip by their throats. They all couldn't breath or yell, so they all kicked around while trying to claw throught the whip with their hands.

"Chidori Nagashi!" A high voltage of electricity burst out from Naruto's chakra, creating the sound of a thousand birds chirping. The high voltage ran through the bodies of all the guards and all of the died of heart failure.

Haku smiled at their freedom as soon as the guards dropped on the ground like sacs of potatoes. "Lets get ou-"

"Look out Haku-chan!" cried Naruto as he grabbed Haku and used Shunpo to move out of the way. Miyuki cried as a giant stone wall dropped in front of them, tightly shutting that exit out.

Naruto held a shaken Haku as he turned around slowly...

Haku gasped when she saw what was in front of her...

It was at least a few hundred Shinobi, all of them had katana's in their hands as they glared at the group of three. Naruto growled at the army in front of him, there was no way that they all got past his senses...there must have been something masking their chakra or they all teleported here with some Jutsu.

The leader of the army walked forward and smiled at Naruto. "It is a great pleasure to meet the Kenko...the man who killed Momochi Zabuza and Kurosuki Raiga..." Naruto didn't anything as many people in the army was angry at what he did.

The man smiled at Naruto, which made the latter angry, the smile was really dispicable. "So what do you all want now?" said Naruto with a sigh.

The leader chuckled. "Well we do want our two prisoners back...but if you want them so much I can let you take them..."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man. "What's the catch?"

The man smirked. "The price of these two girls is that you have to stay here and help us deal with the Rebels." The man grinned as he walked back to the back of the army, where he would be commanding and hiding.

Haku grabbed Naruto's arms as he thought about the deal. There was no way that the Yondaime Mizukage could defeat the rebels, the numbers were just to great. His defeat is inevitable and Naruto helping them would just be suicide...if he was going to die either way he would choose the path that he likes more.

Naruto turned to Haku and smiled at her. "This might be the last fight if our lives Haku-chan..."

Haku smiled before she kissed Naruto briefly on the lips. "If that is what's going to happen then we have no choice...but I am happy that we would be together before we die..."

Miyuki backed away until she was against the rock as she cried in fright, never in her life had she seen a scene like this. Haku looked back at her friend. "Relax and be careful Miyuki-chan, be ready to use your bloodline if you need to."

Haku turned back to the army as she formed several Senbon in her hands. "Ready Naruto-kun...?"

Naruto smirked and nodded. "Oh yeah." Lightning began to from in his hands.

Haku use one of her hands to form some handsigns as she raised her other hand up. "Sensatsu Suishō!" Many long ice Senbon formed behind Haku and all were fired at the army.

Naruto glared into the large group. "Chidori Senbon!" many Senbon lightning needles fired from Naruto's hands at lightning speed, cutting through the army and paralyzing whoever that the lightning came into contact with.

Seeing that the front lines were mostly down, Naruto unsealed Zangetsu and rushed forward with shunpo. None of the enemies could see a glimpse of Naruto as he appeared right in the middle of the army. The instant that he arrived Naruto swung Zangetsu around in a 360 and killed all the people close around him.

"Chidori Nagashi!" Lightning surged through Naruto as it dispersed to the many people around him, the lightning was high voltage enough to be lethal and many people fell as they were caught in the surge of electricity.

"You all wanted a battle..." Naruto formed a lightning chakra blade with his left hand and held Zangetsu tightly in his right. "...you all shall pay the price for it." Naruto disappeared again via Shunpo and stopped near a large group, he spun his body around to so both the Chidori spear and Zangetsu would sloce through all the enemies he comes across.

Haku glared at the survivors of Naruto's attacks. "Hissatsu Hyōsō!" Giant spikes of ice sprang from the ground, spearing through all the remainder of the survivors. The cold and ice environment had made Haku much stronger.

Behind Naruto was a horrific trail of carnage, at least a hundred dead Shinobi was on the ground dead, and all of the were killed by one of Naruto's blades. But there was not a frop of blood on Naruto, because everytime he strikes he would disappear in a burst of speed immediately after, and the blood splatter was not fast enough to hit Naruto.

Naruto jumped up high into the air and looked down at the army. He took out a sealing scroll that had the Kanji for Water on it, he unsealed it and a legion of water exploded from the scroll. "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu" all of the water formed into a large dragon and it crashed into the army below, killing many as the heavy water crushed many people's necks and spine.

The entire battle field was soaked, either from the water or by the blood, but almost every soldier was wet. Naruto threw Zangetsu down to the ground and stabbed it into the wet cemented floor. He stood on top of the hilt and glared at the remaining Shinobi. "Chidori Nagashi!" Lightning channeled through the blade and it created a current through the water. The high voltage attack struck almost every Shinobi on the battle field and all of them were almost dead.

Haku jumped up and saw many Shinobi suspended by Naruto's attack, so she formed many ice Senbon with the water in the air, and shot them all at the alive Shinobi, killing them with acute accuracy throught the heart.

One by one all of the people in the army dropped to the ground dead, and eventually, only the leader and his couple of assistants were left. The man looked catatonic, he could believe that a couple of brats had killed off his army of a thousand...

Naruto stood in front of the three horrified men. "For a general you are really stupid...you assumed that your army was intimidating enough for you to force me to take your side...but you never even thought that it was dangerous to surround a Shinobi in a narrow battle field. No matter what numbers you have you are still restricted by the amount of space you have avalible...because of you mistake you basically shrunk your army down to five, two hundred men teams...which as you can see, doesn't stand a chance against us..."

The two assistants suddenly dropped when two lightning Senbon struck their heads. The general was shaking in the knees as he looked terrified.

"Normally I would've taken you as a hostage...but judging by the acts of the Mizukage that wouldn't very effective..." Naruto used Shunpo to appear behind the general in an instant. "Goodbye..." with a simple swipe...Naruto cut through the man's jugular...the general grabbed his neck as he fell to the ground...dead.

Haku was standing behind Naruto by about 20 meters, and she smiled at their victory. Naruto was actually much stronger than people knew, the only person that knows about his strength other than himself is Haku. Everytime Naruto masters something, or learned something new, he would tell Haku and offer to teach her. So far Haku had learnt a lot from her love, Naruto had perhaps taught her more than Zabuza.

Haku ran to Naruto and hugged him from behind. "You did it Naruto-koi..."

Naruto smiled at his lover's words and turned around to kiss her hard on the lips. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and massaged her tongue tenderly with his own. Haku moaned into the kiss, dispite the whole situation and dead bodies everywhere, Haku had not kissed Naruto like this in a few days, and that was a long time for her.

Suddenly on the otherside of the battlefield, someone was clapping at them...

Naruto broke their kiss and looked over at whoever was clapping...his eyes widened when he saw the robes the man was wearing...

He was a short man with a childish face...but his chakra was huge and he was wearing traditional Mizukage robes. "Y-Yondaime Mizukage..." Naruto had never felt such a powerful chakra...maybe the Yondaime Hokage was not in combat, but the Mizukage had even more chakra than him. Naruto was afraid of this, the battle that took place just moments ago must have alerted the Mizukage, and now he decided to fight himself.

Haku's eyes also widened as she gazed upon the man that Zabuza had wanted to kill for a long time. He looked like a kid but his aura was definitely one of a Kage. The spear on his back looked like a simple weapon, but she was sure that the man was very skilled with it as she had heard about it from Zabuza.

Yagura smiled at Naruto and he actually looked pleasent. "You are much stronger than what the Bingo books suggest Kenko-san."

Naruto smirked at the man after he got over his shock. "Well I also thought that you would be taller..." Naruto would always fight better when he mocks his opponents, it makes him more relaxed and carefree.

Yagura chuckled. "I will offer you another chance...join me in this war and I will promise you forever riches..." said Yagura, ignoring the insult of his height.

Naruto smiled back. "Sorry Mizukage-sama...but I already have what I need and I just want to get out of here..." Haku nodded and held her gaze on Yagura.

Yaguro smiled before he grabbed hold of his spear..."Well then I have no choice...I will have to kill the both of you..."

Naruto smirked and held Zangetsu in his hands. He looked over at Haku. "Haku-chan I need you to sit this one out" Haku was about to yell at him but he continued. "I need you as the medic...just in case I need to be healed you need to have enough chakra..." Haku reluctantly nodded...

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her one more time before he stepped forward to face Yagura.

Yagura smiled at Naruto. "You are a brave young man, willing to fight a Kage at your age..."

Naruto smirked. "Don't count me down...I have been fighting for years now, and I am not so weak myself..." Naruto then held Zangetsu in a attack position.

Yagura taunted Naruto with his hands. "Come on Kenko-san..."

Naruto smirked before he used Shunpo to rush up to the man. With a swift swipe he pierce the Mizukage through the neck, but as expected of the Mizukage, his body dissolved into a puddle of water. "Mizu Bunshin..." muttered Naruto as he sensed for the man's chakra. His eyes widened when Yagura suddenly appeared behind him, he quickly used Shunpo to create some distance between them and immediately channeled lightning chakra into a kunai and shot it off at lightning speeds with thunderous sounds at Yagura.

The speed of the attack surprised Yagura and the blade slightly cut his shoulder...Naruto had to admitt that Yagura was quite fast to dodge his lightning Kunai.

"You are quite strong Kenko-san..." said Yagura with a taunting voice.

Naruto disregarded it and once again charged at Yagura, but this time he had a Chidori in his right hand, his speed was greater then the Mizukage's so he got close to him quite easily.

Yagura reacted quickly and brought his spear to block the lightning strike. Naruto's attack crashed into the steel spear and grinded against it, neither one giving any ground.

Naruto glared at Yagura. "Chidori Eisō!" The Chidori suddenly stretched and pushed Yagura back several meters, and the chidori spear was still attached to the Mizukage's spear. In this form the Chidori is much sharper so it actually pierced Yagura's spear but by bit.

Yagura gritted his teeth as he continued to hold his ground against Naruto's attack, but his own weapon was quickly breaking down. Naruto grunted as he forced mroe chakra into his attack, and much to his satisafaction, Yagura's spear snapped in half. The Chidori spear kept going and stabbed yagura right in his chest, Naruto thought he had won, but for some reason his spear was not piercing his chest.

Yagura smirked as strange orange cloeak formed around him, the strange substance was bubbling violently around Yagura as soon it resembled a turtle shape and three tails formed behind the Mizukage. Yagura grabbed the Chidori Spear with his now shielded hands and forced it to the side. Naruto jumped back as he cancelled his attack.

Haku's eyes widened at Yagura's new form. "Naruto-kun, Yagura is a Junchuriki, he shelters the Sanbi!"

Naruto's eyes widened in rememberance, he had forgotten about that, Zabuza had said something about it once. The Uzumaki looked at Yagura new form and new chakra, it was over the roof, Naruto had never felt such a powerful aura.

Yagura roared into the sky as the ground trembled before him. "You will die here!" cried Yagura as he charged at Naruto with great speeds, he stretched out his arms and planned to strike Naruto with his heavy fists.

Naruto's senses saved him as he Shunpo out of the way just as Yagura was about to hit him, the movements of the MIzukage was too fast for his eyes, he must only rely of his Sensory skills now. He closed his eyes and felt out the movement of Yagura, Naruto found that the Mizikage was moveing at great speeds and was surrounding him.

Naruto glared around him. "Chidori Nagashi!" once again a big torrent of electricity flared around him and struck his surroundings, Yagura was caught in the blast but he didn't seem hurt at all. Naruto was shocked when Yagura suddenly bypased his Jutsu and landed a heavy punch into his chest. Naruto flew backwards and hit a wall hard...he spat out some blood as he forced himself to stand. Naruto was hurt, his chest was incredibily damaged and his lungs must have been bruised, thank fully Naruto had used some chakra to reinforce his chest a split second before the attack, or else he would have been dead instantly.

Haku was very worried for Naruto, that hit was very hard and it would have killed any normal person. She knew that Naruto had amazing stamina and resilience, but this was a Junchuriki, some of the strongest people in the world.

Yagura charged at Naruto again, and Naruto narrowly dodge his attack with Shunpo. The Uzumaki had distanced himself more from the Mizukage, and felt a mass amount of people coming this way, he assumed that it was another army...it he doesn't beat Yagura before their arrival, he and Haku would be doomed.

Naruto looked back and stared straight at Yagura...his blue eyes clashed with the flaring red, purple eyes of the Mizukage. Naruto lift Zangetsu into the air and channel chakra through it...

"Are you ready...Zangetsu...?" asked Naruto to his Zanpakuto. The pain in his chest was increasing by the second, he needed to do this now or he would soon be dead.

**"Yes...I am ready."** relied Zangetsu.

Yagura charged at Naruto with a roar, the ground split as his legs stomped on the ground. "You die here Kenko!"

Naruto's eyes glowed blue as he held Zangetsu, and soon the blade also began to glow...

"Awaken...ZANGETSU!" With a brilliant flash Naruto's Zanpakuto changed into it's Shikai form. The blade became a cleaver and it was as tall as Naruto, the hilt of the sword was red and a broken chain was attached the it's bottom.

A wave of blue chakra blasted from the tip of the blade and shot towards Yagura. The Mizukage was violently knocked backwards and crashed into a wall, making spider cracks upon impact.

Naruto knelt on the ground as he held Zangetsu over his shoulder...he could feel his chakra coming back stronger, his reserves were at least five times as powerful in this form. He stared at the form of Yagura as he channeled more chakra into Zangetsu.

"Yagura...you will not end my life here...I will get out of here alive along with Haku!"

Yagura rose from the ground and glared at Naruto, he had not been knocked away like that in this form his the Sandaime Mizukage. "You think you can beat me!" Yagura channeled more of the Bijuu's power into himself and soon he turned into a miniature Sanbi. His skin was gone and was replaced with a red aura of extremely potent chakra, his eyes began a hollow white hole and his entire body grew to a larger scale.

Haku's shivered as the Mizukage's chakra doubled in intensity. "Please be careful Naruto-kun..."

Naruto somehow heard this and smiled over at Haku, he looked calm and peaceful, which surprised Haku. Yagura charged at Naruto with new found speeds but Naruto was still looking at Haku. "I love you..." Haku saw Naruto mouth out those words.

A huge explosion devastated the area as Yagura struck his target, a huge dome of chakra was grinding into the earth where Naruto once was and the entire base was shaking in turbulence.

Haku's eyes widened in horror. "NARUTO!" Tears formed in her eyes as she though she had lost her Naruto...but she caught something from the corner of her eyes. Haku looked upwards and smiled brightly when she saw Naruto standing on top of a building.

Yagura also saw this and snarled at the Uzumaki, his voice was deep and rumblily as he growled loudly at Naruto.

Naruto was relaxed up in the air...everytime he releases his Shikai he would feel wonderful, like a part of him that had been locked up had finally been released. He feels more complete...but sadly for Naruto, once he uses this attack most of his chakra will be gone and his would have a low chance of surviving...but at least his Haku-chan would have a chance.

Naruto raised Zangetsu into the air, lifting the large blade as if it was light as a feather. His eyes were glowing blue as he stared down at the half demon...

Yagura charged again, but to Naruto the Mizukage was moving slowly...he follow his every move...

Zangetsu began to vibrate and glow a brighter blue...

"Gatsuga..."

Yagura was just a few feet away from Naruto, his Bijuu fist aimed directly at his face...

"...Tensho!" Naruto slashed his blade down and a giant blue cresent blade exploded from Zangetsu, it was easily taller then the building he was standing on. Yagura had no chance of dodging the attack and was blasted away along with the cresent blade. The chakra from the wave was so strong that the grounds shook violently as it crashed into the ground.

The ground on impact split apart as the blade pierced the earth...

Yagura's screams could be heard from within the blast and it sounded as if he was slowly dying. The entire blade crashed into the ground and it stetched along the earth...it took another minute before the attack faded away...

Haku's eyes were wide as saucers when she was the attack, she was told by Naruto such an attack but she would've never guessed the magnitude of the blast. After the dust cleared the ground in front of Naruto was completely spit in two, creating a deep and long scar upon the earth. The crater resembled a cannon, it looked very deep and it stretched at least a hundred meters long...

Naruto looked down at the devastation...he smirked a little when he saw Yagura...the man was back in his regular human body but his skin was extremely damaged. He was unconscious and was bleeding profusely everywhere...

He smiled down at Haku...but he found his vision slowly fading as he lost his strength. Zangetsu turned back into it's sealed from and returned itself to Naruto's body. Naruto had use all of his chakra for that last attack, and his serious wound in his chest was killing him slowly...

Haku's eyes widened when Naruto started to waver on top of the building, she quickly jumped up to catch him, but he was already unconscious. "Naruto-kun!" Haku yelled at her lover, but Naruto didn't respond at all. She laid him on the ground gently as she ran healing chakra over his wound, but she was not healing him fast enough. Haku knew Naruto's chakra was almost used up, so his internal healing would not work right now. The wound on his chest was very severe and was still causing him to bleed heavily.

Tears were streaming down her face as she felt Naruto's life slowly fade away and there was nothing she can do...Naruto was going to die... She faintly heard Miyuki cry out for her, the older girl was saying something like "Look out Haku-chan...there are a lot of people coming!", but Haku didn't care. She would rather die than to live without her Naruto...she heard the heavy footsteps of an army coming for them, but she didn't have the will to move, all she did was cradle Naruto's head in her lap as she caressed his face.

One of the soldiers charged at Haku...his katana aimed straight at her...

Haku leaned down to kiss Naruto's lips gently...she no longer cared if she died or not...she had lost the one person that mattered to her...

The blade of the man was only a few feet away from Haku, and it was decending to her head...

"DIE BLOODLINE SCU-" the man was cut off suddenly when a kunai pierce his throat...the rest of the army was very surprised, they were enjoyng the excecution of the prisoners.

the Kunai that killed the man was stabbed into the ground, but it was not a regular Kunai, it had three prongs and a special tag attached to the bottom of the hilt.

A man landed in front of Haku was she could see that he was wearing a long white Haori that was waving in the wind...

Haku looked up to her savior and saw the words stitched onto the back of the Haori...

"Yondaime Hokage..."

* * *

END! XD

This is the end of chapter six of Uzumaki Legend and I hope you all liked it. I know that a lot of you would be mad about the cliffhanger but don't worry, the next chapter will be out soon.

For all of you that haven't read my Author's Note, I have changed Chapter 5 a lot, so if this chapter didn't make any sense to you, please go back and re-read chapter 5.

I have also posted a poll about the pairing for my next story, it will be up for another two days, so if you haven't vote already, please do so.

As usual I'll see you all in a few days!

**Please Review!**


	7. Konoha

I Don't Own Naruto!

Uzumaki Legend Chapter 7

* * *

Minato stared down at the army before as he flared his chakra...He looked at his current enemies as most of them looked on in disbelief...the ex-Kiri Ninja army never expected the Kiroi Senko to be facing them...

The Yondaime was in his office when his sensed one of his Kunai being used, he instantly teleported to his wife, who had his Hiraishin seal on her wedding ring, and teleported the both of them to Naruto's position. The Hokage and and his wife did not expect to appear in such a peculiar environment, the Mizukage had chose a rather odd spot for his hidden base.

Kushina was surprised at the complex military base, it must have taken a long time for the Mizukage to build such a base, Yagura must have had his people build it way before he lost the war. The Benihime of Konoha was wearing her old ANBu uniform and she was proud to say that she still looks great wearing even after such a long time.

Minato looked around before he was his Kunai near his feet, but the Ninken summon was nowhere near him. But the Ninja hound eventually came for them and got their attention. Kakashi's summons were truely amazing, they all had great chakra control and were all had great teamwork, they also had the ability to talk with humans. The dog told Minato and Kushina the whole situation as he was watching Naruto and Haku battle the Kiri Ninjas.

Kushina was very worried about her son and quickly ran to the scene with the Ninken...and when she got there she saw a huge scar that split the ground and hundreds of dead Ninja on the ground...and her son, was lying on the ground while a girl craddled him into her as she cried...

Kushina's blood boiled as she saw the blood on Naruto's body, she could tell that it was his own blood and all of it came from the serious wound on his chest...

Minato's chakra flared as he saw the state his son as in and quickly threw a Hiraishin Kunai down in front of the girl, straight through the throat of the attacker...then he immediately teleported in front of his son and the girl.

The Kiri Ninjas all cowered at the furious face on the Legendary Ninja's face and backed away from his great chakra pressure.

Haku looked up at the man that saved her and her eyes widened when she saw the words on his Haori. "Y-Yondaime H-Hokage..."

Minato turned around at the girl and smiled at her, he knelt down in front of her and patted her head. "Don't worry, it will be okay..." Haku could only nod at the man's friendly disposition, she also marvelled at the similarity between Naruto and the Hokage's faces.

Minato frowned when he saw the wound on Naruto's chest, he could tell that without any medical treatment Naruto would die from it. Minato took out a seal from his pouch and applied it to Naruto's wound, the seal was a conversion seal that was capable of converting normal chakra to any desired chakra of the user's choice. The Yondaime channeled his chakra through the seal and started to heal Naruto. Minato's chakra was much stronger than Haku's so he was able to heal Naruto much faster and the young Uzumaki's condition soon stablized and his chakra began to replenish...

Minato smiled and looked at Haku. "He should be fine for now, but we need to get him to a hospital soon to completely seal off the wound and make sure there are no permanent damage." Haku could only nod in relief as she cried tears of happiness, she hugged Naruto close to her and stroked his hair.

Minato smiled at the affection the girl showed for his son...

The Kiri Ninja were all tired of being ignored and some of them were much dumber than the rest. "Hey you damn Konoha scum, what the fuck are you doing here?"

Minato glared at the dumbass through the sides of his eyes and was about to attack...

"Nake, Benihime" came a cold voice from behind, several strong concussive and destructive crimson-colored energy blasts cut through the crowd of Kiri Shinobi, not only the dumbass, about another thirty people were shredded by the attack.

Haku was shocked by this and looked back, she saw a beautiful woman that looked like she was in her late twenties or early thirties...but Haku thought she looked familiar. After another moment of thought Haku remembered that she had seen the woman before in the Bingo Book, she is the Benihime of Konoha, the wife of the Yondaime Hokage and one of the few S-ranked Kunoichi.

Kushina glared at the Kiri Shinobi and flared her chakra at them. "How dare you bastards hurt my son!" Kushina snarled at the ex-Kiri shinobi army.

The high ranked in the army immediately recognized who the woman was. "B-Benihime of Konoha..." most of the people in the army treaded backwards as they faced two of the most powerful Ninja in the world.

The Benihime was holding her Zanpakuto tightly in her hands, the blade had been seal for too long and it was vibrating in anger and excitment. Benihime was a sleek, medium-sized sword. The hilt's grip, which has a gentle black-decorative wrapping, bends forward at the end with a pommel shaped to look overlapped three times and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. Instead of a tsuba, there is a U-shape guard covering three inches of blade, with a flower petal design. At the base of the guard is a red string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side.

"We can't all stand here and wait for our deaths, we have to fight back!" cried the leader of the army, and all of them fired a legion of shuriken and kunai at Kushina.

Kushina just smirked. "Chikasumi no Tate." A hexagonal crimson chakra shield formed in front of the blade and protected Kushina from all of the attacks, the projectiles that hit the shield all bounced off with melt surfaces, indicated that the shield was molten hot. Kushina glared at the enemy, "Kirisaki, Benihime!" Kushina fired a barrage of crimson bullets of chakra into the mass amounts of people and whenever a bullet would hit a target, it would cause instant death to the enemy as the bullets were all compressed chakra and they would explode upon contact, making the enemy a pile of flesh on the ground.

Minato knew that his wife was mad and couldn't blame her for the carnage, because he was just as mad. The Yondaime looked over at Naruto's girlfriend. "What is your name miss?" he used a friendly voice so the girl would not be scared.

Haku looked at the incredibiliy strong Shinobi with nervous eyes. "I'm Haku sir..."

Minato smiled at the girl's nervousness, it was cute, it reminded him of his daughter when she was meeting new people. Minato patted her head, "Wait here and take care of Naruto-kun, I will be back soon..." Haku nodded at the man, it amazed her that two Yondaime's could be so different, one was crazy and genocidal, but the other would be friendly and expell a warm aura, something that reminded Haku of her own father.

Haku nodded at the Yondaime. "I will sir..." Haku hugged Naruto tighter as she said that.

Minato smiled before he stood and turned around. The man's face instantly turned serious when he laid eyes on the enemy, he watched on as Kushina decimated them again and again. Minato knew that Kushina could defeat all of the people attacking her, but he thought that he would speeds things up. Minato grabbed hold of a scroll in his pouch and held it in his hands as he jumped up into the air. The Yondaime opened the scroll and unsealed many of his Hiraishin Kunai and threw them all into the crowd of the ex-Kiri Shinobi.

The Kunai all landed in the midst of the army and all was quite spreaded out, just as Minato likes it. "Hiraishin no Jutsu!" the Yondaime disappeared with his traditional yellow flash and appeared in the midst of the army, the people around him didn't have enough time to even see him before he sliced through all of them with the kunai.

The Yondaime repeated this all of the Kunai he threw into the crowd and he was quickly eliminating all of the Shinobi attacking them. Yellow flashes appeared on the battlefield repeatedly and everytime it did, tens of people would drop on the ground dead in unison, none of them even knew what hit them when they died. Minato was swift and quite, attributes of a traditional Ninja. Like his son he didn't have a drop of blood on his body and it was because of the same reason, but Minato was still much faster than Naruto.

Kushina found that the people were starting to attack her at much slower waves and their number was dropping very fast. She knew that this was the work of her husband, and she was very glad of this, they needed to get back as soon as possible so Naruto could get some real medical treatment. Kushina finished off the people in front by slicing through their throats and quickly shunshin next to Minato.

Kushina rested her back against her husband's and smiled. "This is just like old times Minato-kun."

The Yondaime smiled also and brought his Kunai up into a defensive position. "Despite the situation I enjoy being in the field again, the office work is killing me slowly."

Kushina chuckled as she looked at the remainder of the so-called army, there were only about fifty of them left. "Lets finish this together..."

Minato nodded and prepared a Rasengan in his hands. Kushina also place her hand near the orb of chakra and began to channel her own fire chakra into the jutsu, and the orb slowly turned into a buring ball of spinning fire. The fire Rasengan continued to grow between Kushina and Minato's hands and eventually the two of them had to stand a few feet apart to accommodate the jutsu.

The Jutsu resembled a miniature sun as it flared between the husband and wife. Kushina and Minato thrusted their hands forward, "Katon: Hi Karyū!" the giant ball of flames shot out like a horizontal tornado, shredding all that were in it's way and buring all of the remainder of the army to ashes. The aftermath of the devastating Jutsu was a deep burnt trench of earth that was almost a kilometer long.

Kushina sighed as she relaxed her body and sealed Benihime back into her chakra. "I am tired..."

Minato smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "Well it is over now...we need to go home and bring Naruto to the hospital." Kushina nodded and began to walk towards her son.

Haku was in shock with the power shown by the Hokage and the Benihime. Haku had heard about the both of them in the Third Ninja World War and she had admitt that none of the stories were exaggerating when they described their power, they were truely S-ranked and SS-ranked Ninja. Naturally Haku was a little scared she the two Konoha higher ups neared her.

Kushina saw this and quickly smiled at the girl. "Don't worry we are here to help." Haku was a little reserved but still relaxed, they had saved both her and her Naruto.

Haku looked up at Kushina with a timid look that made her look adorable. "A-Are you the Benihime of Konoha?"

Kushina smiled at Haku. "Yes I am, I see that you have heard about me."

Haku nodded at the woman. "Yes I have...every Kunoichi wants to be as strong as you" Kushina smiled at the young Kunoichi's thought of her. "...But why did you call Naruto-kun your son?" Haku looked right into Kushina's eyes, at that poiint she didn't have a shred of fear in her eyes.

Minato decided to answer that question. "Haku-chan..." said girl looked over at Minato. "Naruto is our long lost son..."

Haku's eyes widened at this and looked at both Minato and Kushina in shock. She had always known that Naruto was an orphan that never knew his parents, but her lover had always thought that his family was still looking for him and he was just mistakenly lost sometime during his infancy years, it turns out that Naruto might have been right.

Haku looked at Kushina. "Are you sure...?"

Kushina nodded. "We had done a DNA test and it was proven that Naruto is our son." Kushina kneeled in front of Haku. "Don't worry Haku-chan, we will not take him away from you, we just want to take Naruto-chan back to Konoha so we can treat him in the hospital..."

Haku nodded at this and quickly agreed. "Okay lets go..." Haku looked over behind the rocks and saw Miyuki unconscious on the ground, she most likely passed out from exhaustion . "Hokage-sama...do you think you can help that girl over there to safety...she is also a survivor." Minato looked over at Miyuki before creating a Kage Bunshin and ordered it take the girl home.

The Hokage and his family was about to use Hiraishin to get away, but a sudden rush of chakra surged behind them and shook the earth as it grew. Minato and Kushina narrowed their eyes and turned around, they were surprised to see a pillar of purple chakra shooting up into the sky. The chakra felt milacious and foul, and it grew stronger each passing second.

Haku's eyes grew as she felt the familiar chakra, "That's the Mizukage...he's still alive!"

Kushina snarled. "He's the one that hurt Naruto-chan?" Kushina's chakra flared and filled the area with potent killer intent.

Haku shivered a little from the older woman's power but nodded nonetheless. "Hai...it was him that struck Naruto-kun's chest."

Minato walked ahead a little. "The Yondaime Mizukage Yagura...the Junchuriki of the Sanbi..."

Kushina mentally smirked. _'My Bijuu has six more tails than that damn turtle...' _

Minato frowned. "It looks like he is transforming fully into the Sanbi..."

Kushina glared at the pile of chakra. "We have to take him down...he almost killed our son!"

Minato shook his head. "We can't, no matter what he is still the previous Mizukage...as the Hokage I can't kill another Kage without him threatening Konoha..."

Kushina smirked. "Who said that we have to do it so obviously...nobody will know that it was us..."

Minato sighed at his wife and palmed his face. "What now Kushi-chan...?"

Kushina channeled her chakra and summoned Benihime in her Shikai state. "The mountains surrounding the base would be helpful for us now..." Kushina shunshin to the other end of teh base, right above Yagura's full Junchuriki transformation form. Yagura sensed her and use all three of his tails to attack her, Minato was getting worried for his wife.

Kushina jumped out of they way and let the giant and slow turtle tail pass her, and landed in the shell of the Sanbi. "Kamisori, Benihime!" A razor sharpe cresent blade of crimson shot out of the blade of Benihime and sliced through all three tails of the Sanbi.

Yagura cried out in pain as the tails fell to the ground, making the entire mountain range shake, and cracks were beginning to emerge on the icy mountains. Kushina jumped up to the mountain's valley and channeled her chakra. "Kamisori, Benihime!" Another powerful blade cut into the crack of the mountain and caused the large, tall, icy, narrow, giant piece of rock to fall violently on the Sanbi.

The mountain split in two upon impact and the Sanbi was groaning in agony.

Kushina taunted the Mizukage. "That is what you get for hurting my son you bastard!" Kushina waved her finger at Yagura, Haku and Minato sweatdropped at Kushina's childish antics and the former wondered why Naruto had not inherited a lot of Kushina's whimsical personality.

Yagura growled at Kushina and flared his demonic chakra. **"How dare you bitch! I'll kill you!" **The Sanbi began to draw onto it's chakra as red, blue and black balls of compressed chakra formed in front of it's mouth, he was preparing for his Bijuu-dama.

Minato's eyes widened at this and quickly teleported to Kushina's side and jumped away while holding his wife's waist. "Oh I warned about you overdoing it Kushi-chan..." said Minato clearly exasperated.

Kushina actually looked sheepish as she was in her husband's arms running away from a Bijuu-dama. "Oops...sorry honey..."

Yagura swallowed the ball of demonic compressed chakra and with a mightly roar, blasted it from it's mouth at frightening speeds. "**DIE BITCH!" **

Minato held Kushina as he took out one of his Hiraishin Kunai and held it in front of him. Just as the Bijuu-dama was about to hit them directly, an invisible barrier blocked the bomb and slowly swallowed the attack. There was a dispersement of air as the dimensional barrier stopped the ball of chakra, seals stretched out from Minato's Kunai and they framed the barrier.

Minato glared at Yagura. "Nobody calls my wife a Bitch!" The Yondaime redirected the Bijuu-dama at Yagura from above him, and the bomb crashed straight at the Sanbi and it had no means of escape. The devastating force of nature exploded and a giant dome of pure potent chakra devastated the area, and covered all of the Sanbi as it was crying out in anguish. The surrounding mountains of the base shook under the incredible power and began to crack and break apart.

"Shit!" cursed Minato as he quickly teleported to the Kunai that he left near Haku and Naruto.

Kushina grabbed onto Haku as the girl held Naruto tightly to her chest. "Brace yourself Haku-chan..." said Kushina as he held the girl and her son.

Minato glared at the collasping mountain range in front of him, and right before a mountain landed on them, the Yondaime used his Hiraishin no Jutsu to teleport his family back to Konoha...

* * *

**Two Days Later **

Naruto had been asleep for the last two days because of his injuries but the medic in Konoha hand healed him back to full health. The wound on his chest was serious, the massive strength behind the Bijuu enhanced punch was enought to damage his lungs and rib cage severely, if Naruto didn't reinforce himself with chakra, he would have been dead instantly as his chest would have caved in.

Haku had been by his side every single minute of the past two days, after nearly losing Naruto, Haku truely knew how important the man was to her. Naruto is the only thing that matters in her life, when Haku thought that she had lost him, she wanted to end her own life, Haku truely loves Naruto more than life itself and she wouldn't be able to survive without him.

The Yondaime and Kushina were forced to tell the council about the existence of Naruto and that he is their son. Afterall, the Hokage could disappear from the village for a random few hours and come back with two Ninja, one being the Kenko and the other being a Kekkei Genkai Kunoichi. The council really couldn't do anything to Naruto or Haku because of their relations to their leader, but most of them wanted to test their loyalty before letting them stay in Konoha.

Of course many of Kushina and Minato's friends were very happy for the Namikaze family, all of them knew that they had been searching for Naruto ever since his birth and now they finally got their son back.

Uchiha Mikoto was among the happiest of Kushina's friends, as Naruto was named as her Godson at birth. She had never actually seen the child but was still glad that he was okay and had turned out to be such a successful Shinobi.

Minato had told the council about Naruto's prowess as a Ninja, and it made the council want to keep Naruto in the village. There are not many young Ninja at that age, who can defeat a legion of the enemy as well as tempoarily defeat the Mizukage. The Uchiha clan even fears that Naruto might match the ingenuity of Uchiha Itachi, a young ANBU Captain of Konoha.

Everybody left Naruto and Haku alone as the former was still unconscious, but all of them were waiting for Naruto to wake up so everything can be resolved...

* * *

**BBQ House **

Genryu and his team were having lunch together with some of their friends from the Academy, they haven't seen each other much for the past year so the planned a gathering. Kakashi was with his team, as was Kurenai and Asuma, they all made a full recovery from their battle with Naruto and was resumed as Ninja.

Kakashi's team is the number seventh Genin team of Konoha and are seens as the strongest team of their class generation. Not only did it have the Hokage's son in it, it also had the second Uchiha heir; Uchiha Sasuke, and the smartest Kunoichi of the Academy; Haruno Sakura. All of team seven were sitting next to each other around the table as they ate and chatted with their friends.

Kurenai led Team eight, the tracker Genin team of Konoha, as each of it's members had great senses. There was Inuzuka Kiba, like the rest of his clan he has a Ninken partner and his nose is as sensetive as the dog's. Aburame Shino was also another member of the team, and with his great control over the bugs inside and outside his body, he could spy on almost anybody from afar. Lastly there was Hyuga Hinata, the heiress of the Hyuga clan...but she was also deemed the faliure of her clan as she was weak and was completely lacking in confidence. But her Byakugan had greater range than most in her clan, making her a great tracker.

Sarutobi Asuma led the second generation of the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Exactly like their fathers before them, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji formed a great team and their teamwork was definitely better than the other two teams. Although they are not as powerful as their predessesor, they have great potential and would perhaps one day surpass their fathers.

Chouji grabbed a plate full of BBQ Beef and shoved all of it down his throat with one gulp. "Hey Genryu, I heard that Hokage-sama had found his lost son...is that true?" asked the big boned boy while he was chewing loudly.

Ino glared at her teammate's vulgar table manners but looked at her Academy crush as well. "Yeah Genryu-kun, I heard that you have a twin brother!"

The blonde boy nodded his head. "Yep, all of it are true...we found my older brother!" Genryu was genuinly happy, he had always wanted to meet Naruto and had finally gotten that wish.

Kiba looked at his good friend. "So what is the guy like...does he look exactly like you?" Ino grew happy at the thought of two handsome Namikazes.

Genryu shook his head. "No, Naruto-nii is my fraternal twin brother, so we are exactly like any other brothers, only that we are born in extremely close times to each other."

Shikamaru looked up from his late morning nap. "Mendokusai...another guy that is most likely just as troublesome as you Genryu..." His tone was as lazy and draggy as usual.

Genryu smirked at his friend. "I really don't know, I haven't even spoken to him yet...he is kind of in a brief coma..."

Hinata was concerned. "Wow, w-what h-happened to him...?" she said with her normal stutter in her voice.

Kakashi sighed and decided to answer the question. "Naruto-kun was in a serious battle when Hokage-sama and Kushina-sama found him, he was severely hurt from the battle and had fell into deep sleep after the treatment." Asuma and Kurenai mentally chuckled at the understatment of calling the Mizukage and his army a serious battle...suicide is more like it.

Ino smiled sexily at Genryu. "So he is not as strong as you Genryu-kun~" Asuma and Kurenai had the urge to laugh, but they kept it in...they never told their students about their loss to a kid.

Genryu snorted. "If I was to really fight him, he would be able to beat me with his eyes closed and his arms tied behind his back!" Most of the other Genin was shock by this as Genryu was the rookie of the year and most likely the strongest one out of all of them.

Sasuke also nodded at his friend's words. "He is very strong...we saw him In Nami no Kuni and he was fighting with Kurosuki Raiga, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the MIst!"

Kiba's eyes widened as every other genin gasped. "Y-You mean one of _the _ Seven Swordsmen of Kiri... I heard that all of them were either ANBU or Jounin in Kiri and all of the were classified a A-ranked Shinobi!"

Asuma nodded at his words. "You are right Kiba, all seven of those men were extremely dangerous, and Raiga was known as the Thunder of the Mist, referencing his great prowess with Raiton Jutsu."

Chouji looked at Genryu. "Man...was you brother okay after fighting him...did he get really hurt?"

Genryu chuckled as Kakashi sighed. "No Chouji...Naruto-nii managed to kill him!" Kurenai and Asuma also looked serious when they nodded at Genryu's words.

Everybody that didn't know of this before froze in shock as their eyes were wide and mouths were agap. Shikamaru was wide awake and was the first to regain his voice. "D-Didn't you say that he's your twin...which means that he's the same age as us?"

Kakashi nodded and looked at the Genin seriously. "Naruto is the same age as you all...but as I have told my team before, there are people out there that are as young as you, but stronger than me..."

The Genin contemplated his words as the three Jounin admitted mentally that Naruto was most likey stronger than them. From what the gathered from the rumors floating around the village, Naruto was able to oblierate an army by himself and was also to take down the Mizukage while he was in his partial Junchuriki transformation, feats that would be considered impossible for many people.

Kiba rubbed the back of his head. "Remember to remind me to not piss your brother off Genryu..." The other could only nodd at his words...

* * *

**Hospital**

Naruto groaned as he felt his body ache all over, his arms and legs were really sore and his chest felt like it was on fire. The Uzumaki knew that he had been asleep for quite sometime, this had happened before when he was injured badly on a mission with Zabuza. All he could remember was him hitting Yagura with his Getsuga Tensho, but everything after that was blank.

But Naruto faintly remembers sensing some powerful chakra around him while he was unconscious...

Naruto's body tensed as he remembered Haku, he didn't know if she was okay or not. He fell unconscious as the Mizukage was defeated but there was still an army coming for them and Haku might not have escaped in time. Naruto tried his best and groaned as he opened his eyes...it was morning to the bright room was stinging his eyes.

Naruto looked around and saw only white walls and a bug window to the side of the room, and he did not recognize the view outside, it was just a lot of forest and some houses. He tried to use his chakra to sense his surroundings but he was still quite weak so it was hard for him to concentrate...but then he felt something next to him...and he didn't need his chakra to notice it, the warmth on his side made him know who it was...

Naruto turned his face to his right side and found Haku curled up against him, she was sleeping with a tense look and he could he see clear tear marks on her cheeks. Naruto knew that she had been crying for him and he felt a little guilty about it, he knew that Haku loves him just as much as he loves her, so what he did would have caused her great fear and pain. He had basically sacraficed himself to that Haku could have a chance to escape, but he knew that Haku would rather die than to live without him...

the Uzumaki used all of his strength to move his right hand and placed it to the side of Haku's face, he caressed her soft cheek as the girl twitched her eyebrows in her sleep. Haku's eyes slowly parted and she thought she was still dreaming when she saw the azure blue eyes of Naruto staring at her lovingly.

Naruto smiled weakly at Haku's face. "Hey Haku-chan...good morning..."

Haku had tears in her eyes as her shaking hands came up and cupped Naruto's face. "N-Naruto-kun...?" Haku had dreamt about this scene many times during the last two days and the continued disappointment had rendered her very exhausted.

Naruto saw the doubt and fear in her eyes as he kissed her tears away. "It's real Haku-chan..."

Haku cried a little at his words and quickly hugged him close to her. "Naruto-kun!" The girl cried into Naruto's chest, slightly hurting him but Naruto didn't care, all he wanted was his little angel to feel better and not be mad at him.

Haku bit her lips as she held Naruto, "You bastard!" She smacked him lightly on the shoulder, she was deliberately careful to not his his wounds. "You made me think that I lost you...do you think I would want to live if you died!" Naruto could feel that his shirt was getting increasingly wetter by Haku's tears.

Naruto strained his body but he wrapped his arms around Haku and held her tightly to himself. "I'm sorry Haku-chan...all I wanted was to protect you..."

Haku shook her head against his chest. "My life wouldn't matter if you were not in it...I love you, all I need is you..."

Naruto held her tigher at that, her feelings for him were exactly like his own for her. "I love you too Haku-chan." Naruto was very happy about her deep feelings for him.

* * *

Unknown to the ovely couple, Kushina and Mito were standing behind the door and had heard everything. She decided to visit Naruto with his baby sister but Genryu had a team meeting and Minato had to catch up on his paperwork so only she came.

Kushina wanted to burst into the room when she heard her son's voice but she knew that it would freak him out and Haku deserved to speak with him first. The Uzumaki leader was very happy to hear the deep love the girl has for her son, though Kushina had only talked with Haku for a brief while in the past two days, she was already fond of the girl. Unlike most other girls her age, Haku was very strong and determined, both as a person and as a Kunoichi.

Being the little girl that she was Mito had no idea what the two older people were talking about so she just stayed silent in her mother's arms with a cute confused pout on her face.

"Kaa-chan what are they talking about?" asked Mito as she looked at her mother.

Kushina pecked her little girl on her cheek. "You'll understand when you are older Mito-chan!" Kushina must admitt that even her and Minato didn't have such a deep bond at that age...it was after they fought in the war together that their love had grown to such a degree, but she was happy that her son found such a nice girl, unlike his younger brother that just had many fangirls.

Kushina didn't want to eavesdrop, but she wanted to know how Naruto would react to what happened at the base after he fell unconscious...

* * *

Naruto and Haku laid on the bad for another few minutes before talking. "Hey Haku-chan...how did we both get out of the base alive?"

Haku stiffened at the question making Naruto a little suspicious, she broke their hug and sat up. "We were rescued..." Haku looked straight into Naruto's eyes as she said that.

Naruto was confused. "Who was it?" he really didn't know of anybody who would help them.

Haku bit her lips before answering. "The Yondaime Hokage and his wife rescued us...they came right before they could kill me and defeated everybody there. They even defeated the fully transformed Mizukage."

Naruto's eyes widened at this and grew even more confused, the Hokage and his wife had helped him again even after he wounded the three Konoha Jounin. "Why would they help us, i don't understand...they are so weird."

Haku smiled at Naruto. "You don't see any reason why...?" Naruto looked at his lover. "You are an Uzumaki by blood judging by your Kekkei Genkai...and Kushina-sama is the most known Uzumaki survivor in the world..." Naruto's eyes grew wider at this and began to know where this conversation was going. "Didn't you see that your hair is almost exactly like her's..."

Naruto shook his head. "All Uzumaki's have hair like this..." said Naruto as he grabbed the end of his long red ponytail, something that Kushina does all the time.

Haku shook her head. "What about Hokage-sama, didn't you see that you look almost exactly like him, if you had blonde hair you could be his twin!"

Naruto looked shocked. "What are you trying to say Haku-chan?"

Haku smiled at Naruto and cupped his cheeks. "You know exactly what I am saying..." Haku forced Naruto to look into her eyes. 'Naruto-kun...Kushina-sama and Hokage-sama are your parents...someone abducted you when you were a baby and they have been searching for you ever since."

Naruto was frozen at her words, never in his life would he ever have thought that the Kiroi Senko and the Benihime would be his parents. His thoughts were further scrambled when Haku said that he was abducted...but who the hell would abduct the Hokage's son, definitely not Zabuza.

Haku kissed Naruto softy on his lips. "You were right Naru-kun...you parents were always searching for you and your mother really misses you." Kushina cried a little at this, her little boy always sensed that she missed him.

Naruto looked insecured and vulnerable, even Haku rarely see him like that. "Are you sure about this...did they tell you?"

Haku nodded. "Both Hokage-sama and Kushina-sama told me so, and they had a DNA test done and the results were positive."

Naruto looked up at that, he remembered that Kakashi had his DNA taken while he was here a few days ago, they already suspected that he was their son back then? Naruto didn't know what to think, he had always wanted to meet his parents but in reality there were so much other things to think about...what would he do now, should he stay in Konoha and become a Ninja here...would he even be welcomed in Konoha...what about Haku, would she be able to stay...?

Haku let Naruto sort out his feelings and stayed silent as she held him to her closely, but the door suddenly opened. Haku looked over and saw thay nobody was coming in, but when she looked lower a little girl was staring at her with her cute face and warm eyes. The child looked at lot like Kushina, and Haku had clearly noticed that...

Haku smiled down at the girl. "Hi sweetie, why are you here?" Haku knew that this area is restricted for normal people, so this girl must have came with Kushina.

Mito looked up at Haku with her big round eyes. "My Kaa-chan told me to come in..." Mito looked at Naruto on the bed but because of her height she couldn't see very well, so the girl climbed onto the bed, and Haku was surprised by the amount of balance the little child had, she made it onto the bed in no time at all. Mito looked at the young man that looked a lot like her Tou-chan and began to crawl towards him.

Naruto was broken out of his thoughts when Haku spoke, and his attention was shifted to the little girl he saw a few days ago. The girl seemed connected to him in some ways and Naruto always thought she looked adorable, and as the girl crawled towards him, all he could do was looked into her warm and curious eyes.

"Hi...you are Mito-chan right?" asked Naruto with a kind smile as he remembered the girl's name.

Mito smiled back and nodded, but she surprised Naruto and Haku when she stood up in the bed and hugged Naruto. Her little body was small and short so even when Naruto was sitting on the bed she only reached his face, the girl rested her head on his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Haku smiled while Naruto was confused. "Why are you hugging me Mito-chan?" asked Naruto as he wrapped his arms around the little girl.

The little Uzumaki pulled back and smiled at Naruto. "My Kaa-chan told me to come in and cheer you up with a hug!" said Mito with a squeaky little girl voice.

Naruto then sensed someone at the door and quickly stood up in nervousness. The door open more and more, and Kushina emerge from it a few seconds later with tears in her eyes.

Kushina smiled at Haku before looking at Naruto. "I-Its good that you have woken up...Naruto..."

Naruto didn't know what to do but he nodded. "Thank you for helping us Kushina-sama." Naruto didn't know why but he had tears welling up in his eyes...he hadn't cried since he was two years old.

Kushina slowly made her way to Naruto...her eyes never left his as she walked towards him. Her purple orbs looked at her son with nothing but love and affection, making Naruto feel very warm and comfortable inside as never in his life had he ever received a shred of parental love.

Kushina was about two feet away from Naruto before she cried and ran towards him and engulfed him in a hug. Kushina rested her head on her son's shoulder as she cried and held her son for the second time in fifteen years.

Naruto's tears broke through the dam and started to flow down his face...he slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around his mother. _'This had always been my dream...but is this real...I really want it to be real and I really feel a connection between her and I...is she really my mother?' _

"K-K-Ka-Kaa-chan..." whispered Naruto, but everybody in the area had heard him. Kushina cried harder at the thought of Naruto finally calling her Kaa-chan.

"Y-You are really my Kaa-chan...?" asked Naruto softy, afraid that this was some mistake or mix-up, the whole thing was just to surreal.

Kushina quickly nodded in the hug. "Yes! You are my son...Naruto-chan..." Kushina pulled back a bit but was still hugging Naruto. "I knew from the moment I saw you I knew that you were my son...I didn't need the DNA report...my instincts as a mother already told me!"

Naruto cried into his mother's shoulders, letting out all the years of sealed emotions that came from the lack of parental love. Naruto had never let his defenses down to anybody except for Haku, but his mother had this natural warmth to her that made Naruto just want to believe in her and trust her...that was the connection between mother and son.

Haku teared up at the sight, even she had never seen Naruto cry. The young man that she knew very well was usually very strong and kept a very strong defense, even though his defenses come down when he is with Haku, he had never shown this childish side to her, this was reserved for his mother only.

Mito tapped Haku's legs with her fingers lightly and the older girl looked down at her. Mito lifted her arms at Haku, signalling that she wanted Haku to life her. Haku was hesitant at first but the adorable girl was too hard to resist, Haku was always a sucker for cute things. Haku craddled Mito in her arms as they both looked at Kushina and Naruto.

"So is he my new Onii-chan?" asked Mito to Haku, happy that she would have another brother.

Haku looked at the girl and thought about it for a while. "Yeah...he's your new Onii-chan." Mito smiled at Haku and nodded with a giggle, making Haku giggle back and kiss her on the cheek.

"So are you my new Onee-chan?" asked Mito as she hugged Haku's neck.

Haku smiled at the little girl and felt happy about having a little sister. "Yeah...I guess I am..." Mito laughed melodically and hugged Haku tighter.

Naruto pulled away from the hug and wiped his tears from his face as he looked at Kushina. "Now everything makes sense...it is because that I am your son that you all helped me and tried to make me stay in Konoha...you all were actually worried about me..."

Kushina nodded with a smile. "Yeah...we wouldn't have not let you rescue Haku-chan, we just wanted to help you and slowly explain everything to you."

Naruto chuckled and looked down a little. "That might have worked out better..."

Kushina placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Everything worked out fine...both you and Haku-chan are safe and back in Konoha, that's all that matters."

Naruto looked at his mother seriously. "You want us to stay in Konoha? asked Naruto also refering to Haku, who was also listening.

Kushina nodded seriously. "Yes...both you and Haku are not registered Ninja from any village so you can join Konoha, and because you are mine and Minato-kun's son, nobody would disagree with it." Kushina looked at Haku then back to her son. "Wouldn't the two of you want to stay in one place and have an official home instead of hiding as someone in a random village..." Kushina looked at Naruto. "Wouldn't you two want to be with your family...?"

Naruto looked at Haku and saw that she was nodding her head, the girl had been offered the same thing two days ago by Kushina and Minato, and living in Konoha seemed very ideal to her. Naruto looked at Kushina with a reserved look. "I-I have been only living with Haku-chan my whole life...I don't think I can change by living routine so suddenly..."

Kushina nodded with a warm motherly smile. "You don't have to worry about that Naruto-chan...you and Haku-chan can live alone for a while before you move in with us."

Naruto looked at his mother with a surprised look. "Really?" he was expecting that he would have to move in immediately with them.

Kushina nodded. 'I know that all this is very surreal and sudden and it will take you a while before you can truely see Minato-kun and I as your parents, but we will give you all the time in the world...you are our son and you belong here with your family..."

Naruto nodded numbly, in the first time in his life he felt belonging and welcomed...it was different even when he was living with Haku, what they had was love and affections between lovers...but this was parental love.

Naruto nodded at Kushina. "Okay...Kaa-chan..."

They might still be unfamiliar to each other and Naruto might not trust Konoha very much yet, but he already feels a connectin to his family, especially his mother and sister...Naruto believe that he would learn to adapt to his new home...

* * *

END! XD

This is the end of the 7th chapter of Uzumaki Legend and I hope you all liked it. The next chapter will be about Minato and Naruto explaining everything to each other and Naruto and Haku telling their new family about their lives. Naruto and Haku would also be given Ninja ranks in the next chapter and there might be a test for them from the council.

The next chapter will be out soon, so I'll see you all in a couple of days!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Fainted Father

I Don't Own Naruto!

Uzumaki Legend Chapter 8

* * *

The peaceful village of Konoha was about to wake up, many Shinobi were already on the streets getting ready for their respective missions. The merchants from outside the village had begun to set up their stands for the people of Konoha, so the streets were already filled with the aroma of many different foods and drinks. people living in the many apartments in Konoha all usually go down to their lobby and feast on the breakfast that the shops make every morning, it all tastes great and and are conventional.

At the epicenter of the village was a higher class apartment building that currently held the eldest son of the Hokage and his girlfriend. For the last two weeks Naruto had stayed in Konoha and he had been loving it, maybe it is because that he was born in the village, his new home gave him a very cozy feeling. Haku had also enjoyed the her recently stay in Konoha, she was pleasently surprised at how different Konoha is compared to the other Ninja Villages that she had been to in the past. Instead of being cold and militaristic, Konoha was warm and happy, and the Ninja all worked for loyalty, not because of fear.

Naruto was release from the hospital three days ago and had moved into the apartment that his parents bought for him and Haku, it was odd for him to accept something like it from the two higher ups of Konoha, but he accepted it nonetheless. He talked with his mother and sister a lot when he was in the hospital and had gotten to know then quite well, his brother also came by every second day when he was not as busy with mission and had gotten quite close to Naruto.

Genryu was nothing like Naruto, they were both polar opposites. Naruto was calm and calculative while Genryu was brash and had a quick temper, but both of them had great potential as Ninja. Without a doubt Naruto is stronger than Genryu by far, but the younger boy had a chance to be a great Ninja himself.

Minato had also visited his son at the hospital but he had a lot of work to do as Hokage, especially after the death of Yagura and the exposure of Naruto. Naruto felt a very strong connection to his father, their personalities were very similar despite being aparts for so many years. Both of them are very strong Shinobi and both find their motivation by protecting their precious people...not to mention that they look almost exactly the same, the only difference is their hair color.

* * *

**Naruto's Apartment **

The apartment that the Hokage bought for his son was quiute spacious, it had three bedrooms including a master suite, a large bathroom and a very complete kitchen. The living room was huge and it had all the appliances anyone would need. Naruto had transfered all his money into the Konoha bank, which added to the generous amount that his parents gave him.

Inside the master suite Naruto was just waking up, and just like very other morning no matter where he was, Haku was snuggled into his chest sleeping peacefully. Naruto smiled down at his angel and kissed her forehead lightly, he wrapped his arms tighter around her and pulled her closer into his chest.

Haku smiled in her sleep as Naruto hugged her tighter and slowly began to wake up. Her eyes opened slowly and the first the she saw was her lover's chest, so she lightly trailed some kisses upwards from his chest until she reached his lips. Haku looked into Naruto's eyes with a smile before she gently kissed him of the lips.

Naruto smiled against her lips before speaking. "Good morning Koishi..."

Haku smiled back and nibbled lightly in Naruto's lips before pulling back. "Morning Naru-koi..."

Naruto was glad that he and Haku got their own home instead of living with his parents, because since he got out of the hospital, he and Haku had been humping like bunnies in heat every hour of the day. After almost losing the live of his life to the Mizukage, Naruto was going to spend as much time with her as possible to make up for the loss of the few days of anxiety and worry.

Both Naruto and Haku had to admit that the short time that they have been in Konoha were the best three days that they have ever lived. For the first time since his birth, Naruto can enjoy his life without looking behind his back constantly. Of course many people in Konoha, particularly the village council was still suspicious of him, but his mother and father supports him fully, so there is not any real concern.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The doctor had released Naruto from the hospital, and before he could even exit the building, the council had forced a meetimg with him along with his parents. Naruto had expected as much, as he was a Shinobi listed in the Bingo books and had defeated three of their Jounin just a few days prior. _

_Kushina, Genryu and of course Haku were there to picked Naruto from the hospital, but they were summoned by the council by a few ANBU members at the front entrance. Kushina was a bit angry for the council's demand, but she knew that they had to act on the village's best interest, not even her husband could argue against that. _

_The ANBU team escorted the Namikaze family to the Hokage conference center via shunshin._

_Kushina looked at Naruto and Haku apolegetically. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun..."_

_Naruto smiled and Haku shook her head. "It's alright Kaa-san, I have expected as much."_

_Haku nodded. "We know that this is protocol." Genryu still had a scowl on his face, he hated how his brother and sister in law were being summoned like this._

_Kushina led the way into the council room with Naruto and Haku following close behind. Genryu had to wait outside as he was not needed in the meeting. Kushina locked eyes with her husband the moment she walked in and instantly saw the apolegetic look in the Yondaime's eyes, but Kushina sent him a wink to let him know that she knew it was not his fault._

_All of the Clan Heads and council members focused on Naruto as he walked in, and all of them were shocked to see that he was so young. His reputation in the Ninja worlds and his states in the Bingo book suggests that he should be much older. _

_Mikoto, Tsume, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio and the elders marvelled at the resemblance between Naruto and his father. They both held the same aura of power, Naruto's eyes seem to be even more cold than Minato. The close friends of the Namikaze family couldn't fathom that this young man in front of them was the same age as their own children...he looks and feels much older and immensely more powerful._

_The Hyuga and Uchiha clan heads both used their Dojutsu to scan the chakra network of the young Uzumaki, and they were shocked to find such a developed and monterous chakra amount and density._

_Hyuga Hiashi's eyes widened at the huge chakra signature. 'Kami, I haven't seen anybody with so much chakra except for Uzumaki Kushina...'_

_Fugaku narrowed his eyes on Naruto as he compared the son of the Hokage to his eldest son. Uchiha Itachi was the pride and joy of the Uchiha clan, because of him alone, the Uchiha clan had risen from the indefinite dark abyss that they had fallen in, and have once again rose above the other mediocre clans of the Shinobi world. But now the Uchiha leader found that Namikaze Naruto's genius might be comparable to his own son..._

_Minato narrowed his eyes at the hungry look he saw on Shiruma Danzo's face as the old war hawk stared at his eldest son. The Yondaime knew that the elder is running his Root program behind his back and despite the restriction of the Sandaime Hokage. _

_'Don't even think about it Danzo, I will never let you get your hands on my son. I let someone take him away from me once, I will never let it happen again!'_

_Minato cleared his throat and caught the attention of everybody. "The council had summon you and Miss Haku here today to welcome you to the village and acquire some information from you."_

_Naruto and Haku nodded with absolutely no emotions on his face. "We understand Hokage-sama."_

_Minato nodded and looked at Shikaku and gave him a silent command. The Nara clan leader stood and looked at Naruto and Haku. "Naruto-san, can you please explain what happened right after you were kidnapped as a child?" Kushina felt her anger rise at the sensitive question, ever she did not ask Naruto that question yet because she was worried that he was not comfortable enough to answer her yet._

_Naruto inwardly sighed at the question, he had expected as much. "Ever since i could remember, I was trained in the Shinobi arts by Momochi Zabuza." Minato, Kushina, along with everyone else's eyes widen when they heard that because the all know that Naruto was the one that killed Zabuza._

_"I remember that when I was three years old, Zabuza had already taught me the basics of Ninjutsu and Zenjutsu. By the time I was five I already knew all the basic Ninjutsu and started to learn the concepts of Elemental Ninjutsu..." Once again many people were shocked at Naruto's talent, by the time he was five he could do things that people normally do when they are in their teen years._

_"That was also the year that we ran into Haku during one of our mission." said Naruto as he looked over at his girlfriend._

_Haku nodded and continued from where Naruto left off. "When I was five my mother was found by the bloodline hunters that she had a Kekkei Genkai, and my father did his best to protect her. But they were only civilians so they couldn't possibly beat the Shinobi of the Mizukage...so they were ultimately killed" Haku did her best to hide her sorrow, but many people in the room could feel the saddness in her voice. Naruto really wanted to wrap his arms around Haku, but she needed to look strong in front of the council or she would be at a disadvantage._

_"Before they hunters could reach me, I activated my Hyoton Kekkei Genkai and because of my sudden attack, some of the hunters were impaled by my ice. I ran out of my house and into the snow hills, the hunters were behind me chasing, and it was then that Naruto came out and killed them to save me." The council was very happy at the thought of a Hyoton user joining Konoha, and that she was the woman of the Hokage's son would ensure that she would stay loyal to Konoha._

_Minato and Kushina were sad that his son had to kill at such an early age. They made it a point that Genryu would have a childhood before they trained him, but Naruto had to endure the harsh truth of the Shinobi when he was a little boy._

_Naruto continued after Haku. "After Haku joined us, Zabuza began to train us even more than before. The training session got so intense that we would pass out on the ground bleeding on a daily bases. There were a few times that I had to rescue Haku from Zabuza from beating her when she had already fallen!" Naruto couldn't help but let out an angry voice when he mentioned Zabuza, which also made Minato and Kushina angry._

_"This continued for a few years, and by the time I was twelve, I knew that I was stronger than Zabuza. The man was obsessed with killing the Mizukage and had been slacking in training because he was starting to rely on Haku and I. At the time I had just mastered my Raiton, Futon, and Suiton Elements for battle, so Zabuza had no chance against me, especially because I had Haku on my side._

_Minato looked sombre at his son's fate. "So why did you wait another few years to kill Zabuza, the Bingo book said that he died just about a year ago?"_

_Haku decided to jumped in. "We kept Zabuza alive because we needed to with us so we can take bigger mission to collect more funds. Despite his deteriorating skills, he was still a powerful ally, and his experience and connections gave us mush more mission that we would have gotten alone."_

_Naruto added in his voice. "It was until another two years later that I killed Zabuza. It that point we have gained a sufficient amount of funds and Zabuza was about to begin his plan to assacinate the Mizukage, so we had to end things there."_

_Minato nodded at the logical explaination, he was sad that his son had to face such psychological torment in his adolesence but this was the life of a Shinobi._

_Haku sighed. "Then we decided to live in Nami no Kuni together..."_

_"And after a year Raiga and Gato attacked the village, and that was when Kakashi-san found me and Haku..." finished Naruto._

_Kushina had tears in her eyes as she learned of the horrible life of her son because she and her husband couldn't save him from the kidnapper at day one._

_Minato looked at the council with his piercing gaze, intimidating many people. "Is there any concern now...councilmen?"_

_Danzo cleared his voice, making the Hokage look at him. "I no longer have any questions about young Naruto's childhood, but i am wondering if Zabuza was the man the kidnapped you from start?"_

_Naruto shook his head. "Definitely not, Zabuza would never risk infiltrating Konoha to kidnap a random child, and he would never dare to face the Yondaime Hokage alone. Not to mention the Benihime of Konoha." Minato and Kushina agreed with the logic._

_Danzo nodded but offered another question. "Let me ask you another question, have you activated the Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai?" Many others payed attention to the question as well._

_Naruto nodded. "Yes I have, I unlocked the seal form of my Zanpakuto when I was eight years old. Then I activated my Shikai about a year ago..." Danzo's eyes momentarily widened at the amazing progress of the young Uzumaki, from what he knew, normal Uzumaki's activates their Shikai in their twenties._

* * *

Haku and Kushina were walking together down the streets of Konoha with several bags around their arms. Kushina had decided to take her daughter in law out shopping for new clothes, except for some combat suits, Haku only had few articles of civilian clothing, so being a loving mother, Kushina decided to take Haku out around the shops in Konoha.

"Haku-neechan, can you teach me the shuriken jutsu later?" asked a happy Mito that was in her mother's arms. Kushina decided to bring her little gril along because had taken a great liking to Haku and need some bigger clothes.

Haku smiled at her new little sister. "Maybe when you are older Mito-chan."

Mito pouted at Haku. "No fair Nee-chan, nobody wants to teach me anything!" cried Mito as she whined inn Kushina's arms.

Kushina giggled at her cute daughter and kissed her on the cheek. "You are too young to be training Mito-chan. I promise that we will teach you many things when you are old enough okay?"

Mito still whined but nodded at the end. "Fine Kaa-chan..."

Haku giggled at the adorable girl and pinched her cheeks. "You are so cute Mito-chan." The little red head pouted because she was treated like a child but smiled at her sister nonetheless.

Kushina smiled at their interactions. "You really are a sucker for cute things Haku-chan." said Kushina with a chuckled as Haku blushed a little and nodded.

"Yeah, I use to have a pet bunny and kitten" Haku smiled as she thought about her pets. "But we left them back in Nami no Kuni, but I'm sure that they are in good care by some of our friends."

Kushina put her arm around Haku's shoulder. "Then maybe you should have a little baby of your own..." Kushina wiggled her eyebrows as she asked.

Haku blushed cherry red. "I-I d-don't know K-Kushina-san..."

The Namikaze woman laughed and patted Haku's head. "You can call me Kaa-chan Haku-chan..." Kushina pulled Haku closer to her side. "You and Naruto-chan are at the prime of your lives, so having a child at this time would be the safest."

Haku shook her extremely red face, she didn't expect Kushina to talk about Naruto and her's sex life.

Kushina laughed again at Haku's flustered face. "You don't need to feel embarassed Haku-chan, You and Naruto-kun are in your teenage years, I can't blame the two of you for consumate with each other. It is no question to me that you two love each other so it is only natural..."

Haku's face gradually turned more red as Kushina kept talking, it was almost glowing and caught the attention of Mito. "Are you okay Nee-chan, your face is really red?" asked the girl while she touched Haku's cheeks.

Kushina just laughed at her daughter in law, she really liked teasing the girl because she blushed so easily, but Kushina would be really happy if Haku and Naruto had a child together. They might be a little young at the mere age of fifteen, but they were mature enough to be parents. NOt to mention that it will solidify their position in Konoha, especially if their child inherited both their Kekkei Genkai.

* * *

Naruto decided to spend the day with his brother, he would have prefered to have stayed home with Haku but some brotherly bonding would be nice. The two Namikaze brothers attracted a lot of attention from the villagers around them, it was not everyday that one would get to see the abducted son of the Hokage walking with his twin brother so casually.

Many girls that the two young men passed by couldn't help but blush at either one of them. Genryu always had fangirls since he was the son of the Hokage, as well as the strongest Genin of his generation. At the academy, Genryu and his friend Sasuke would have to beat their fan girls off with a stick just to make it home in time.

Naruto though, was an entirely different story. The elder brother was much more developed physically than Genryu, and he was already an A-ranked Shinobi in the Bingo books. Naruto's attire was not at all modest, he was in a full spandex battle suit that showed off his rippling muscles, combat boots with steeled toes, fingerless combat gloves, and a black Jounin vest on his torso. Though Naruto was not officially a member of the Konoha Ninja core, Minato gave him a headband a few days ago, despite still being on probation, it was protocal to give the Shinobi a headband so it would show to any foreign Ninja coming into Konoha for various reasons that the Kenko is a Konoha Ninja.

Genryu winked at a group of girls accross the street and chuckled when they all blushed a giggled. "Oh man, those girls are all so hot!" said Genryu as he nudged his brother.

Naruto chuckled and absentmindedly nodded. "Are you going to make a move?"

Genryu blushed a little. "No...I'm fine with flirting and stuff, but I don't think I can officially ask one of them out yet..."

Naruto patted his brother's back. "Don't worry Ryu, when you meet the right girl you will do anything to get her...so you don't need to be nervous now."

Genryu nodded. "Like you and Haku-nee?"

Naruto chuckled and nodded back with a smile. "Yep, she is the only girl for me." Genryu saw nothing but affection in his brother's eyes when he mentioned Haku's name. The younger Namikaze wondered of he could ever find a girl that he would be so devoted to...

"Oi Genryu!" cried someone's voice. The Namikaze brothers looked over and saw the majority of Genryu's friends standing in front of a training field entrance. Naruto saw clear resemblance between the poeple before him and the clan heads he met a few days prior.

Ino smiled brightly the instant she saw Genryu and ran over to him. "Hey Ryu-kun!" cried the platinum blonde, her other friends walked over slowly and all of them noticed Naruto's presence. Hinata and Sakura blushed heavily when they laid eyes on the red haired man, and the other guys noted how much he looked like the Yondaime Hokage.

Kiba smirked at Naruto. "Wow, I take it you are Genryu's brother?" asked the Inuzuka as the others listened in.

Naruto nodded with a smile. "Hai, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, it's nice to meet you all." said Naruto and he gave everybody a smile. The girls, including Ino blushed harder at his charming smile.

Genryu smiled at his friends and place his arm around Naruto's shoulders. "Naruto-nii, let me introduce you to some of my friends..." said the younger brother as he gestured to the group in front of them. "These four guys here are my childhood friends, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto nodded to each of them with a smile and shook their hands. "It's nice to finally meet you hearing so much of you from Genryu." said Chouji with a kind smile.

Naruto chuckled. "The pleasure is all mine...its nice to meet the newest generation of Clan heirs of Konoha." The Uzumaki could sense that these people had average cahkra amounts with Sasuke leading the rest by a relatively large margin. Genryu had much more chakra than Sasuke though, his brother had almost half the amount of his own Chakra.

Sasuke smirked. "You are also one of the heirs of the Uzumaki clan, as well as Hokage-sama..."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, but I'm still trying to wrap my mind around that."

Genryu interupted the light conversation by continuing his tntroduction to his friends."Nii-san..." Naruto looked over at his brother. "These beautiful girls here are Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, and Hyuga Hinata."

Naruto smiled and shook hands with each of them. "I'm enchanted..." said the Uzumaki innocently, making the three girl burn with atomic blushes on their faces.

Shikamaru sighed and ran his hand over his hair. "So, where are the two of you heading?" asked the Nara as she wanted to take the attention away from the poor blushing girls.

Naruto smiled. "We were heading to a training field, I wanted to spar with Genryu." Genryu sweated a little at the thought of fighting with his incredibily strong brother and chuckled nervously.

Sasuke looked interested. "Would you mind if we join you two?" ever since he saw Naruto fight in Nami no Kuni, he had wanted to find out more about him, Sasuke wondered if he was as strong as his own brother.

Genryu looked at Naruto and the latter shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

Kushina was at Ichiraku Ramen with both her daughters. Mito was happily swinging her feet under her high chair while slurping up her noodles, and Haku was just happy looking at adorable little girl. Haku sighed as she leaned on her elbow over the table, honest to herself Haku had thought about having a baby with Naruto before.

Both her and Naruto wanted to have their own family and they were already sexually active, so having a baby wouldn't be bad. Most Kunoichi retire their active Ninja lifestyle after giving birth to take care of their children, Haku for one wouldn't mind that because she never wanted to be a Kunoichi in the first place. The Hyoton user smiled at the thought of her own brown haired, blue eyed little girl.

Kushina saw the smile on Haku's face and assumed that the girl was thinking about what she said before. "Thinking about having my grandsom Haku-chan?" asked Kushina with a smirk.

Haku looked over at her mother in law with a confused expression. "I...I don't know...I would like to be a mother and have a small family, but I don't know if I'm ready or would Naruto-kun would want to."

Kushina patted the girl's back. "You don't need to overthink it Haku-chan, having a baby is a huge step. Minato and I talked about it for a long time before deciding, but after my children were born..." Kushina had a motherly smile on her face. "I got such an amazing feeling, just seeing the miracle of life..."

Haku smiled and looked at the oblivious Mito who was still slurping on her noodles happily. The little girl saw Haku looking at her, "Nee-chan, are you okay? Why aren't you eating?"

Haku actually forgot about her bowl of ramen. "Oh...I don't know, I don't really have a good apetite lately..."

Kushina found that to me unusual. "Why Haku-chan, are you sick?"

Haku shook her head. "No...I feel fine, but for the last few days, whenever I ate something I would feel nauseous. Last night Naruto-kun cooked me some Teriyaki chicklen, which is usually my favourite, but when I ate it a had to rush to the bathroom to puke..."

Kushina hummed while being deep in thought. "That's weird...that usually only happens to me when..." the Namikaze Matriarch's eyes widened and stood up abruptly. 'HAKU-CHAN! COME WITH ME NOW!"

Kushina scooped Mito into her arms and smacked some money on the counter before pulling Haku by the arm. "W-Where are we going mommy?" asked Mito with still a noodle hanging from her lips.

Kushina smirked. "To the hospital to see a doctor." said the Uzumaki woman as she winked at Haku.

Haku's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

* * *

In the middle of the general training field of Konoha stood the two sons of the Yondaime Hokage. On the sidelines were the majority of the clan heirs in Konoha, and all of them were shaking in excitment for the upcoming fight between the two Namikazes.

Genryu unsealed his Zanpakuto in it's sealed form and held it in a battle position. "Are you ready Nii-san."

"Yes" said Naruto calmly as he had his hands in his pocket.

"Why is Naruto-san just standing there..." asked Sakura as she looked at her other friends. They all knew that Genryu was strong for a Genin, and despite how strong Naruto is, they thought he was being too relaxed.

Shikamaru and Sasuke knew better than the rest, the point of Naruto's position is that he wants to test his brother's strength.

Naruto looked Genryu right in the eyes. "Are you just going to stand there...?" His body was completely relaxed, his breathing was even and his eye held no emotions.

Genryu sweated a little as his brother stared down at him. _'Damn...the aura he is giving off is very intimidating...my hands are sweating and the air seem to be thicker...'_

Sasuke saw this and cried out to his friend. "Come on Ryu, get your head in the game!"

Genryu snapped his eyes wide and woke up from his day dream. Without any movement Naruto made him breath very heavily, Genryu was already sweating...but to his brother's surprise, Genryu smirked. This was what he was looking forward to, his friends except for Sasuke don't really challenge him, and his parents would always go easy on him. For the longest time Genryu wanted to fight someone truly stronger than him so he could go all out.

"Get ready Nii-san..." Genryu gripped his weapon and rushed forward at his brother with Chunin level speed.

Naruto observed his brother's movements as he charged towards him, Naruto found that genryu had nice movement. He wasted to strength from his dash, and charge forward at the right angle to so he would suffer the least air resistence.

"Genryu..." Just as Genryu's sword as about to pierce Naruto, the latter unsealed his own Zanpakuto and blocked the slash effortlessly. "...that was not a good move." Genryu's eye's widened when Naruto swung his arm and knocked his sword and arm away from his body and kicked him dead center. The younger Namikaze flew backwards while clutching his chest in pain.

"GENRYU!" cried some of his friends. Sasuke and Shikamaru were shocked at how easily Naruto forced Genryu back. they didn't even see him draw his sword or his kick.

Naruto stared down at his brother with no emotions. "When facing an opponent that is stronger than you are, you must take into account that they might be faster than you. The way you charged at me would be a good move if you were facing someone that's slower than you are, but since I can see your every move, it would be very easy for me to counter you."

Genryu got off the ground using his sword as support. "Don't worry...it would take more than that to take me down." Genryu wiped several shuriken at Naruto and ran with them right after.

Naruto blocked the projectiles with his blade but kept his eyes on Genryu. Just as Genryu was about to attack, he threw a smoke bomb to the ground and hid himself from view. With his sensory skills, Naruto felt that his brother made several Kage Bunshin all heading towards different directions, with the orginal heading towards the right.

One of the clones stabbed at Naruto with his blade, but Naruto dodged the slash and destroyed the clone with a punch to the face. Two other clones attacked from the side, but they were also cut down when Naruto gave them both a horizontal slash as he spun around.

Genryu slashed down at Naruto from behind, but to his shock his older brother turned around in time and blocked his strike again.

"Nice stratergy Ryu..." said Naruto as he put more pressure on his brother's sword.

Genryu strained under Naruto's strength and used both hands to support his blade. "Well I hoped that it would've worked better, but you cut down all of my clones before they served their purpose."

Naruto smirked. "Let me teach you how to fight with a blade..."

Genryu's eyes widened when Naruto suddenly disappeared and slashed at him from behind. The blonde young man barely made it in time to block the slash, but as soon as he block Naruto disappeared again. Hearing a sound to his right Genryu slashed to his right side, but to his surprise his brother emerged from his left side and cut off a couple of strands of his hair.

"Remember, don't rely on your senses too much, sometimes your own eyes and ears can be used against you..." said Naruto calmly before he attempted to knee Genryu.

The blonde lifted his own knee to block, and stabbed at Naruto right in front of him. The older brother parried the blade swiftly and elbow striked Genryu's shoulder, sending the younger Namikaze into the ground groaning. But the man landed on his two hands and did a backflip to jump away from Naruto.

Naruto didn't give Gneryu anytime to rest and rushed after him. To Genryu, his brother's strikes were like shadows, he could never see a full strike. Everytime he attempts to block one, his brother would have already be gone. But when the younger brother calm his mind down and analyze the movements of Naruto's attacks, he could see that his brother was only trying to show him how he should attack.

Soon, Genryu began to fight back with the correct way to block and attack Naruto, he learned the way Naruto was fighting so he knew when and where to block, Naruto smiled inwardly, his brother was a fast learner but he still had long ways to go before he could activate his Shikai. In order to activate Shikai, Genryu would have to master his sword to the point where it would be like using his arms and legs. The Zanpakuto is not a weapon, it is a part of the Uzumaki's soul, and will only show it's true powers when it becomes one with it's master.

Genryu cried out as he charged at Naruto, but this time Naruto slashed his sword to the side and grabbed his neck to restrain him.

"This should be enough for today Ryu." Naruto released his brother and smiled at him.

Genryu was bleeding in multiple places on his body and was breathing heavily on the ground but Naruto wasn't even winded. "T...T-That w-was h-hell Nii-san!" said Genryu with a small chuckle.

"Ryu-kun!" cried Ino as she ran towards her crush and craddled his head on her lap. The other people ran after Ino and surrounded Genryu, checking his wounds and handing him some fresh water. Naruto smiled at the good friends that his brother have, comrades are essential in the life of a Shinobi, unlike Zabuza, Naruto doesn't believe in emtionless and single Shinobi.

Genryu chuckled and smiled at Ino making her blush. "Ino-chan, can you help me up?"

"S-Sure." stuttered out the girl and she used her arm as support for Genryu.

Genryu stood and smiled at his brother. "Thank you Nii-san, I learnt a lot from you today." Naruto just smiled and nodded.

Kiba looked at his friend indecrulously. "What the hell did you learn, you just got beat up." Ino gave Kiba a glare but Genryu just chuckled.

"Believe me, I learned a lot..." said Genryu as Sasuke narrowed his eyes a little. The Uchiha didn't know how Genryu could've learnt anything from gettimng thrown around the field, but he assumed that it was all Naruto's plan. The Namikaze must not have wanted anyone nut Genryu to learn his Kenjutsu, so he taught him in a way that only the person fighting him would learn.

Naruto walked over to his brother and started to heal him with medical chakra over his wounds. Haku had taught him some of her medical jutsu because she was worried that if they ever got seperated on missions, Naruto wouldn't be able to heal himself.

Shikamaru sighed and nudged Chouji and Ino. "We have to go guys, Asuma-sensei is waiting for us." Chouji nodded and followed, but Ino shot a sad look at Genryu first and then stood up to leave. Naruto inwardly smirk at Ino, it seems that the girl had some genuine feelings for Genryu...

Kiba and Hinata also had to leave, they had a team meeting with their sensei. Genryu waved at his friends and leaned on his brother's shoulders. Naruto smiled at his brother. "Well they sure were a nice group of Genin." said Naruto while holding his brother.

Genryu nodded. "Yeah, they are great friends."

"Except one of them..." said Naruto with a smirk.

Genryu was confused. "What do you mean, who are you talking about?"

Naruto lightly smacked Genryu on the head, making his brother groan. "I'm talking about that Ino girl, she is obviously smitting with you, and Aniki has a feeling that you have feelings for her too."

Genryu blushed a little and glared at his brother. "Shut up Nii-san, just get us home already..."

Naruto grinned before he threw Genryu over his back. "Don't worry, I'll get you home very fast..." Genryu cried out, he really didn't feel right about this. Naruto jumped into the air, "Shunpo..." Genryu was about to ask what Naruto was doing, but he found the air inside his lungs being pushed against his back as he found the village being zoomed in front of his eyes.

"WHOOAAAA!" cried out Genryu in fright as he felt his tongue roll back against his throat.

Naruto only used four steps before he was back at his parent's home. To his surprise, Naruto felt his parents and Haku's chakra signature in the house. He walked in with his pale brother on his back after knocking on the door a few times.

As soon as the two brothers went into the home they saw Mito-chan run towards them with a huge smile on her face. "Aniki, Onii-chan, I'm going to be an Anutie!"

Naruto and Genryu looked at their little sister with confusion before continuing their way to the living room. The first thing the two heirs saw was a smirking Minato, an estatic Kushina, and a blushing Haku. The smiling Kushina looked over at her two sons and was a little surprised that her younger son was looking as pale as a ghost and was twitching everywhere.

"Are you alright Ryu-chan?" asked Kushina as Minato was also wondering the same thing.

Naruto chuckled and let his brother fall on the floor asleep. "He's fine, I just had a training session with him and travelled back with Shunpo with him on my back...he's just a little disorientated." Minato sweatdropped at his eldest's casual response, his amusement today was much more than he bargained for.

Mito hugged Naruto's leg and smiled up at him, making Naruto smile back and lift her up to his face. "Why are you so happy Mito-chan...?"

Mito giggled and hugged Naruto's neck. "Thank you Aniki, you gave me a little niece or newphew to play with!" Naruto looked more confused than ever but Mito just continued to giggle in her brother's arms.

Naruto looked at his dad. "Tou-san, what is she talking about?" he looked at his mother and Haku, the former just winked at him and his girlfriend just looked flustered and looked restrained.

Minato stood and took Mito from Naruto. "I should hold Mito-chan while you hear this..."

Naruto was serious now. "What is going on." he said while maintaining a serious look on his face.

Kushina nudged at Haku and the latter just blushed harder before looking at her lover. "N-N-Naruto-kun..."

Naruto walked closer to Haku and looked into her eyes. "What is it Haku-chan?" he was worried, something serious must have happened.

Haku whispered something to Naruto, but he couldn't hear her at all.

"What was that Haku-chan...?" asked Naruto as he leaned in closer to Haku.

Haku's hands were gripped into fists and her knuckles were white. Her face was so red she could feel her cheeks burn, and her shoulders were shaking.

"Are you alright Haku-chan?"

Haku suddenly looked at Naruto with stern eyes, making Naruto a little nervous. "I SAID YOU ARE GOING TO BE A FATHER!" Kushina clapped her hands together and giggled as Minato laughed out loud at his son's face.

Naruto stood there stationary still trying to figure out what he just heard. But soon Haku's words caught on and Naruto felt the blood in his face leave him. His fingers went a bit old and were shaking, his breathing hitched as he felt ike he just fought the Mizukage again, and his felt shivers from the top of his scalpe run down to his toes.

Haku walked up to Naruto and stroked his cheeks. "Are you okay Naruto-kun?" Kushina got Haku to the hospital because she was experiencing some early symptoms of pregnancy. As soon as they arrived Kushina grabbed the nearest nurse and forced her to check Haku's body, and a few minutes later the results came out as positive.

All Kushina, Minato, and Haku heard was some mumbling from Naruto before his eyes rolled back to his head. The man that defeated Momochi Zabuza, Kurosaki Raiga, the Yondaime Mizukage, and over a thousand Shinobi...

Just fainted when his girlfriend told him she was pregnant...

Naruto's body fell right next to Genryu, for the first time in over a decade, Kushina and Minato saw both their sons lie down next to each other sleeoing, but Minato and Kushina couldn't stop laughing at the situation.

"Naruto-kun!" cried Haku as she laid Naruto's head on her lap.

Mito just sat on the dinner table with an innocent look on her face. "What happened to Aniki and Onii-chan!?"

* * *

END! XD

I hope you all like the newest chapter of Uzumaki Legend! It was mainly a filler chapter about Naruto and Haku's life in Konoha.

I will update either Uchiha or Genjutsu Legend next, so look out for either one of them soon.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Tulips Romance

I Don't Own Naruto!

Uzumaki Legend Chapter 9

* * *

It has been five months since Naruto and Haku were accepted as Konoha Ninja, but were put on probation. Konoha was chosen to host the next Chunin exam, and the entire village was getting ready for the sudden influx of merchants, tourists and foreign Ninja. For the last five months, Naruto had mainly done menial tasks around the village that the Hokage had named D-ranked missions, and the Uzumaki had to admit that he would rather fight Zabuza and Raiga again instead to catching anymore cats or painting any fences.

Fortunately for the Kenko, because Konoha needs famous Shinobi to boost their mission rates at the Chunin exams, his father and the council had decided to end his probation and allow him to officially do missions as a Konoha Ninja. Haku was nother story, as much as the village would like to show off their new potential Kekkei Genkai, because Haku was already five months pregnant, there was no way tha she would be able or allowed to do any missions.

The Council was very happy when they heard that Haku was pregnant with Naruto's baby because it might be the first ever Shinobi to have a Zanpakuto and the Hyoton Kekkei Genkai. Naturally, the Uchiha and Hyuga clan were worried about the baby, their advantage over the Hokage and his wife was because of their Kekkei Genkai and their sheer numbers, but now they might have a chance of having a family with two kekkei Genkai, as the Zanpakuto and the Hyoton element can be manifested seperately.

The Uchiha clan in particular was worried about Naruto, and Uchiha Fugaku was looking for chance to organize a fight between Naruto and Itachi, but he knew that it would be difficult because they were both Jounin, and represents their own clans. Normally two Ninja that don't know each other would fight each other in the village, normally only friends would spar with each other.

But the Uchiha would continue to try to organize a match between Naruto and Itachi, so that his son can cprove that he was stronger and once again show the people of Konoha the strength of the Uchiha clan...

* * *

Haku was walking to the Academy with little Mito at her side, since Kushina was busy with organizing many things for the upcoming Chunin exams, she asked Haku to bring Mito to school. Haku's belly was already showing and the woman was brimming with motherly passion, her eyes were glowing and her smile was everlasting.

"Your baby bump is getting bigger Nee-chan!" said Mito happily as she skipped along while holding Haku's hand.

Haku smiled at her sister and nodded. "Yep, only four more months and the baby will be born." Haku rubbed her belly with her other hand with a smile on her face, she doesn't know the gender of the child but no matter what she would love her child to death...though she would prefer a little boy with black hair and blue eyes.

Mito jumped up and down in joy. "Yay, that means I'll be an Auntie soon!"

Haku ruffled her sister's hair tenderly with a smile. "Yep, but given that your age is so close together, you two will be more like siblings than Auntie and Nephew."

Mito puffed out her chest and raised her head in the air. "Well it doesn't matter, I'll protect him like my Nephew and little brother."

Haku felt very happy at Mito's words, maybe it was because that her son would have the big and warm family that neither she nor Naruto had. "Thank you Mito-chan..."

Mito just looked confused at Haku's words. "Why are you thanking me Nee-chan, he's my little brother, of course I will protect him." said Mito with all the innocence of a child, making Haku smile at her natural kindness.

Haku picked Mito up, careful to not hit her belly and rested the girl in her arms. "I'll carry you to the academy Mito-chan!" said Haku with a smile as she kissed the girl on her cheeks.

Mito raised her arms into the air and cheered. "Yay, you're the best Nee-chan!" The two sisters walked to the academy at a relaxed pace, just enjoying each other's company and imagining the happiness and joy they will feel after the baby is born...

While Haku was carrying Mito, she saw the diamond ring that was on her ring finger, which made Haku smile at the memory of her wedding with Naruto...

* * *

_Flashback On_

_It was a week after Haku found out she was pregnant, inwardly she had been wondering if Naruto would ask her to marry him, and she was not disappointed. When she woke up in the morning, Naruto was not on his side of the bed, and she looked through the apartment she he was not there, but there was a note on the front door. The contents of the note told Haku to go to his parents' house, there was a surprise there for her._

_Haku was intrigued by the note and used Shunshin to quickly go to her parents in law's home. It was late morning so she knew that the Yondaime and Genryu was a work, and Kushina would be at her normal First Lady meeting. Haku took out her personal key and opned the door, but to her surprise as soon as she walked in she saw Mito running down the hall towards her._

_"Nee-chan!" cried Mito as she jumped into Haku's arms, the latter happily caught her sister and held her close._

_"Why aren't you at the Academy Mito-chan?" asked Haku as she kissed Mito's cheeks._

_Mito giggled and shook her head. "Nope, I have today off, Aniki asked my Sensei to let me off."_

_Haku was confused. "Why did Naruto-kun make you take the day off?"_

_Mito giggled before she jumped out of her sister's arms and ran to the living room. Haku cried out to the little girl, but Mito kept on running so Haku chased the girl into the living room. When Haku came into the living room, she saw Mito hugging a huge bunny plushie that was taller then the little girl. It was a winter bunny and had a blue ribbon around it's neck. The bunny was holding a blue box in it's hands in a position that was like gift giving._

_Haku smiled at the plushie as well as the girl. "Did Naruto-kun put this bunny here."_

_Mito nodded while giggling. "Yep, Aniki put Shiroi-chan here and told me to show him to you."_

_Haku laughed a little at her gift and Mito's nickname for the bunny. "OKay..." Haku walked up to the bunny and took the box out of the hands of the bunny. She opened the box and found a folded letter inside._

_"To my Lovely Haku-chan_

_Please meet me at the Hokage Monument at noon, I have a surprise for you..._

_I Love You..._

_Yours: Naruto"_

_Haku smiled at the letter and hummed while she folded it away. Mito giggled at Haku while still hugging the bunny plushie. "Are you going to go Nee-chan, you better hurry, I think Aniki has been up there since this morning."_

_Haku smiled at her sister and nodded. "Okay, I'm going to go now...are you going to be okay on your own Mito-chan?"_

_Mito nodded. "Of course, I'm going to have fun with Shiroi-chan!" cried Mito as she jumped on the giant bunny._

_Haku pecked her sister on the cheek before she ran out the door. Haku decided to walk to the Monument as she worried that using Shunshin too often might affect the baby, her Naruto would just have to wait a while longer. The Hyoton user had a smile on her face the whole time she was walking, and she attracted the attention of many people that she passed by, especially the male population. Ever since Haku arrived in Konoha, many males around the vllage found her to be beautiful and elegant, but they all knew better, so they won't try to hit on the girlfriend of the Kenko, and the daughter in law of the Yondaime and Benihime of Konoha._

_'I wonder what Naruto-kun have planned for me...' thought Haku inwardly as she silently wished that it was what she thinks Naruto was going to do._

_As soon as Haku reached the valley of the mountain, she caught a scent that she had loved her whole life; the smell of tulips. Haku looked around everywhere, trying to see where her favourite flower was, she thought that if she was able to smell it, it must be close to her. Haku walked further up the mountain to look for the flower, but she found that the higher she was, the stronger the scent was._

_Soon Haku found a trail of tulips right along the path towards the Hokage Monument, with a bright smile on her face the girl continued her way to the Monument. 'Naruto-kun, I love you so much...' thought Haku as she walked up a tulip glazed road. The colors of red and yellow covered the ground and the sweet, fresh scent of them filled her mind. The path soon ended and Haku arrived at the Monument, but she couldn't see Naruto anywhere._

_Then another blue letter caught her eyes, it was stuck on a tree and had a seal on it. Haku saw that it was a chakra seal, so she channled some chakra through it and the piece of paper fell onto her hands. She smiled, the seal was setup to only unseal if her chakra was channled through it, meaning that the letter was from Naruto._

_"My Haku-chan,_

_You are almost there, this is the last step..._

_Follow the flowers and you will find your suprise!_

_Yours: Naruto"_

_Haku giggled to herself and did as she was told. Trailing away from the main path, the flowers led her deeper into the Konoha forest behind the Monument, and trail of flowers was getting wider and wider. Soon Haku reached a clearing, but to her confusion, all she saw was an old and crummy grass field that looked like it had been abandoned for many years. But then her Ninja skills kicked in and she felt a slight disturbance in the chakra surrounding her._

_Smiling to herself, Haku made and handsign, and created a pulse of chakra that blasted from her body. "Kai!" As soon as the Genjutsu broke, tears brimmed out of Haku's eyes..._

_In front of her was a giant field of tulips, ranging from red, to yellow, to orange. The Genjutsu also covered the smell, so as it was released Haku was greeted with the strongest scent of tulips she had ever experienced. In the midst of the flowers, Haku saw many small bunnies running around, some of them even brushed against her feet before running off to their herd or families. The birds were singing loudly on the trees, and the soft wond blew orange autumn leaves onto the field, adding to the over all ambiance._

_Right in the middle of the flower field was Naruto, he was smiling at Haku while holding his hands behind his back. Haku smiled at her lover before she ran towards him at speed and jumped into his chest. Naruto laughed a little at his angel and wrapped his arms around her tightly, letting his over bury her face into his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair._

_"Do you like my surprise Haku-chan?" asked Naruto as he kissed the top of her head lightly._

_Haku had tears of joy in her eyes and nodded against his chest. "I love it Naruto-kun." she said as she looked up at him and kissed him gently on his lips._

_Naruto kissed her back and smiled against her lips. "It took me a long time and about a hundred Kage Bunshin to plant all these tulips here in a week...Kaa-san helped me to order the flowers from other cities in Hi no Kuni..." Of course Naruto didn't plant seeds as that would take forever, he had bought all the stock of the Yamanaka Floral Shop as well as most of the inventory of the capital city of Hi no Kuni._

_Haku wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. "Thank you Naruto-kun...I love you so much..."_

_Naruto kissed her softy. "I love you too..." The Uzumaki pulled away from the hug and led Haku to the middle of the field, where a lone tree stood. "But this is not the end of my surprise." The tree was an old Oak, it was wide and grand, it's branches stretch at least fifteen feet away from the trunk and it's canopy made a confortable shade._

_Naruto led Haku to the tree and proceed to walk up the tree with his chakra, a little confused at his actions, Haku followed and they both walked until the made it to the lower branches and sat down. Naruto held onto Haku's hand and looked into her eyes._

_"How about we talk here for a little while...?" asked Naruto was the wind blew through his hair softy._

_Haku nodded and sat closer to him. "Sure Naruto-kun...this is very comfortable."_

_Naruto rested his forehead against Haku's and smiled at her. "I just wanted to say that the last month of us living in Konoha had been the best time of my life..."_

_Haku smiled back and nodded. "I agree, the whole village is very warm and welcoming..." The Hyoton user looked at Naruto with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "And if you weren't kidnapped as a child, you wouldn've lived here you whole life...and would not have suffered during your childhood with Zabuza..."_

_Naruto nodded. "I know..." he said as he stared into Haku's eyes. "But if I had a choice now to pick a path for myself, I would choose being kidnapped again...no matter how many time I choose I will always pick being kidnapped."_

_Haku looked at him confused and a little shocked. "Why would you say that...do you not like it here...?"_

_Naruto shook his head with a smile on his face. "Of course I like it here...but if I was never kidnapped, then I would've never met you..." Haku just stared at him with tears of happiness in her eyes. "No matter how good my childhood would have been in Konoha, it would have not met one percent as much as my childhood with you." Naruto caressed Haku's face and kissed her gently. "You were my first friend...you **are **my best friend...you **are **my pillar of strength...you **are **my purpose...you **are **my motivation...you **are **my love...I can't and don't want to imagine what I would be like if I had never met you. I can't even think of why I would want to exist at all if you weren't in my life..."_

_Haku was opening crying at his words, so she hugged him close and laid her head on his chest while listening to his heartfelt words._

_"Our childhood together might not have been a very good on in other people's eyes, but to me, it was the best I could hope for. Yes we would be training until we would pass out on the ground, but we were always there for each other no matter what." said Naruto as he thought back to all the times that Haku tried her best to patch his wounds up and all the times he held Haku in her sleep because of her nightmares._

_"Yes we had to kill others when we were very young, but we always had each other to talk to and depend on, we knew that nothing we do would affect our relationship together." Haku rememebered all the times that she cried in Naruto's arms because of her killing people, and how he would softy sing in her ears until she fell asleep in his arms._

_'We didn't have parents llike the other children we saw, or any toys or gifts kids would get on holidays...I didn't even know when my birthday was..." Naruto pulled Haku onto his lap and snuggled tighter with her. "But you would make me some gifts every year on your own birthday so I could have one, and we could share a special day together... I still have every single gift you gave me...I'm still wearing the wristbands that you made me" said Naruto as he looked at his black and blue wristbands, it would always be one of his most treasured items. "You made all my sadness and darkness disappear, you gave me the love that I never had, you gave me hope that I thought didn't exist...you were the person that first made me feel happiness..."_

_Haku cried harder at his word. 'I wasn't the only one that helped, you helped me just as much...you held me everytime I cried...you made me forget about the pain of my dead family...you made me feel loved and wanted...you made me fall hopelessly in love with you...' thought Haku silently in her mind._

_Naruto pulled away from their passionate hug and looked into Haku's eyes. "Haku-chan...I want you...I need you...I love you...I don't want to spend one day of my life without you" He got up from his sitting position and used his chakra to kneel on the trunk of the tree so he was below Haku. "Haku-chan..."_

_Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue box, he opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"_

_Haku let her tears flow down her face freely and pulled Naruto up into a very tight hug. "Of course I will marry you...I love you so much!" cried Haku as she trembled in Naruto's arms._

_Naruto slipped the ring into Haku's finger and couldn't help but let loose a lone tear down his face. "Thank you Haku-chan...I love you too..."_

_Haku's and Naruto's wedding was simple and small, just what the lovely couple wanted. The Sandaime Hokage gave the ceremony, and their small family was their witness. Little Mito-chan was the flower girl and Minato walked Haku down the aisle. The wedding may have been small and simple, but Haku was the most beautiful bride anybody there had ever seen, and the atmostphere was the most joy and happiness that Namikaze-Uzumaki family had ever felt._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Minato was sitting in his usual chair, but instead of his Jounin uniform, he had to wear his traditional Hokage robes. On his side were the elders of Konoha, which were Shiruma Danzo, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado, and Sarutobi Hiruzen, the former Sandaime Hokage. Out of the four elders, Sarutobi was the only one that Minato trusted, as they shared the same principles about running Konoha, much like his Sensei Jiraiya.

Directly across from the higher ups of Konoha were the Jounin of the village, all on their knees, bowing in respect for their leader. In the front row were th more prominant Jounin of the village, namely there were Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Maito Gai, and Yuhi Kurenai, these four were not only famous internationally, but were also the teachers of most of the Clan Heirs and Heiresses of Konoha. There were also some Chunin behind the Jounin, they were some of the teachers at the academy, and their opinion sometime would matter as well.

The meeting was held because of the upcoming Chunin exams, the Jounin Sensei must decided if they want to enter their students into the exam. it was high importance because most of Konoha's Shinobi clan heirs were in this generation, and might be in the present Chunin exams.

Minato cleared the throat to gain the undivided attention of everybody in the room. "We are here today to determine which Genin team will participate in this year's Chunin Exams." said the Yondaime with a stern gaze at his Jounin. "As the rookies this years are where the most clan heirs are, I advise the Jounin Sensei to choose carefully..."

Kakashi sighed inwardly, he knew that his team would be ready for the exams, as their teamwork had improved a lot lately and their individual skills were also top notch for Genin, but he was afraid that Sasuke would be overly confident in the exams. The Uchiha heir had always been a little too arrogant, even in his academy days, if Genryu weren't ahead of him during the academy, Sasuke would undoubtedly be even more cocky than he already is.

Arrogance in the Chunin exams would be very problematic, as power is not the most important asset during the exams, cunning and wits are more important. Enemy Ninja can always use lies and deceit to scam others into helping them by forming fake alliences or kissing ass, things that if arrogant enough, people could fall for. Kakashi was more confident about his team when he thought about Genryu, as the boy had become level headed recently and had lost the majority of his brashness, probably because of training daily with his brother...

Kakashi looked at his Sensei and walk forward. "I, Hatake Kakashi, Jounin Sensei of Team Seven, officially nominate Namikaze Genryu, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke." Many of the other Jounin stared at the Copy Ninja like he was crazy, entering a bunch of rookie to an exam that would be equivalent to an A-ranked mission.

Asuma and Kurenai smiled to each other and followed suit. They both nominated their teams, making the other Jounin question their decision, they all wondered how they can put almost all of Konoha's heirs and heiresses in harms way so carelessly. Minato and their elders looked at the three Jounin while contemplating about the Genin...

"How can you three say that?!" cried someone from behind, the three Jounin looked back and saw the academy teacher Umino Iruka standing behind them. "They just graduated from the academy a year ago, that is nowhere enough experience as a Ninja to become Chunin."

Kakashi waved the man off with his usual lazy demeanor. "Don't worry Iruka, we have trained them well and they are capable of taking part in the exams."

Iruka glared at the superior Ninja. "I was their teacher since they were children, and I know their capabilities. The bunch of kids that I taught only a year ago could not possibly attend the Chunin exams!"

Kakashi hardened his gaze at the Chunin. "Remember Iruka, they are not your students anymore, they are my soldiers...and I think taking the exam would be good for them, sometimes getting beat up is also a lesson learned."

Iruke gripped his fists in anger. "What!?"

Seeing the situation was getting out of hand, the Yondaime as well as Asuma and Kurenai wanted to break them up, but all were interupted by someone behind them. "I wouldn't count them out so soon Iruka-san..."

People turned back and was surprised when they saw the eldest son of the Hokage talking to them. Iruka looked at the younger man questioningly. "What do you mean Naruto-san."

Naruto smiled and walked up to the group. "Lesson they learn as Genin and academy lesson are entirely different levels, I'm sure that they had become much stronger after becoming Genin."

Iruka shook his head. "No, they are not like you or Itachi or Kakashi!" Naruto was surprised at his words. "They are normal Ninja that use their full time at the academy, how can you make them fight in an exam where they would have to fight Ninja with at least five more years of experience than they do."

Naruto shook his head at the man. "Then how would you expect them get stronger when they are constantly babied by the village...the appropriate amount of pressure can allow people to grow." The Jounin nodded at Naruto's words.

Kakashi saw that Iruka was still uncomfortable. "Well, of you are so against the Genin entering the exam, how about you test them yourselves?"

Iruka narrowed his eyes at Kakashi. "You want me to test their skills?" Kakashi nodded.

"That is a good idea" said the Yondaime, interupting his subordinates. "I would also like to see their skills before the exam, as they are most of our heirs, we need to know that they are ready before they take the exam." Minato looked at the scarred Chunin. "Iruka, I give you permission to test the Genin, while you do it we will observe the situation through my crystal ball."

Iruka bowed to his leader. "Hai Hokage-sama!"

* * *

**Academy **

Namikaze Mito was only three years old, so she only has to attend the academy during the afternoon, which was only two hours. While her sister was in the academy, Haku decided to wait for her outside in the playground. The wind blown through the young woman's hair was she sat on a swing with a melancholy expression on her face.

Haku sighed as she rubbed her belly, _'When you are born, your Tou-chan and I will bring you to the park...I will make you a nice lunch and your Tou-chan can push you on the swing...'_ thought Haku to her child. When she was still a child, she would pass by parks when they would travel through different towns and she would always envy the children playing in the parks with their parents.

One time when their training was over and Zabuza went to his regular brothel, Naruto took her to a park. That was one of the happiest days in her lives, they didn't play with any of the other children, but she had the best time with Naruto. The Uzumaki pushed her on the swings, raced her across monkey bars, hug her while sliding down very tall slides, and he even bought her some ice cream afterwards. For the first time in a long time, Haku felt that she had her family back...

Haku smiled as she hummed a light melody for her baby while rubbng her belly. _'Who would've thought...that little boy that I first saw in the Library and played with me at the park would be my husband.'_

Cute thoughts aside Haku had to contemplate about the possibility of her child inheriting both her's and Naruto's Kekkei Genkai. The were safe now that they were in Konoha and no longer in Mizu no Kuni, but many potential enemies would target her child because of the potential he holds. His father Uzumaki Naruto is already one of the strongest Shinobi in Konoha at the mere age of fifteen, not only was her revered, he had already defeated two of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, over a thousand soldiers of Yagura's army, as well as the particially transformed Yondaime Mizukage.

Based on their child's pedigree, his father was the Kenko, his mother was a revered Hyoto user, his grandfather was the Yondaime Hokage and the only person alive with an SS-rank, his grandmother was the Benihime of Konoha and one of the few S-ranked Kunoichi in the world. Just with his family line, her child would be a huge target for many mercenaries in the elemental nations.

The thoughts in her head made Haku very tired, and she fell asleep soundly on the swing, her natural balance keeping her in place...

* * *

Genryu just finished his training with his team and was walking to the local tea house to relax and have a nice cup of tea. For the last few months of training with his brother Genryu had to admit to himself that he was miles away from surpassing his brother, but he was constantly getting stronger and that is all he needs. The assurance that he was making progress was very important to the young man, he had a lot to live up to and doesn't want to fall short of his parents and brother.

His Kenjutsu had gotten better since Naruto begun training him, but he still had a long way before he could activate his Shikai, it seems that his brother was much more talented than him in Kenjutsu, Naruto had awoken his Shikai when he was only fourteen. Genryu had always been a carefree person like his mother, so his personal strength was not very important to him, all he wanted was to make his family proud and he could protect his precious people.

But he had noticed that his best friend Sasuke does not share the same philosophy as him. Like Genryu, Sasuke also wants to surpass his brother, but unlike the Namikaze, the Uchiha was fueled by jealousy and resentment for his brother. They may be close when they were younger, but over the years Sasuke and Itachi had grown apart, and Sasuke's negative feelings towards his brother has only grown.

Genryu sighed at his best friend's stubborness, no matter how much he tries to talk him out of hating his brother, Sasuke would just not listen...

"Ryu-kun!" cried someone from behind Genryu, breaking him out of his thoughts.

The Namikaze looked back and saw Ino running towards him with a smile on her face. "Hey Ino-chan, whats up?" asked Genryu with a smile and small blush.

Ino stopped right in front of Genryu and winked at him. "Nothing much, just heading over to the tea house after training, want to come with me?" she asked while she suppressed a blush.

Genryu smiled and nodded. "Sure, I was actually thinking of going there now...great minds think alike I guess."

Ino blushed a little before she grabbed Genryu's arm and held it as they walked along. "Sorry Ryu-kun, but I am really tired, so would you mind if I used you as support?" asked Ino with a pout.

Genryu blushed harder at her actions and face. "S-Sure no problem Ino-chan..."

Ino inwardly smirked at her acconplishment and continued to walk down the streets to the tea house, enjoy the looks people around them would have. Genryu had to admit to himself that having Ino hold his arm felt good, no matter how hard he tried to deny the fact that he fell for his most extreme fangirl, he couldn't argue with his feelings. For the last few years he found Ino to be decrasingly annoying and invasive, and had found her to be increasingly attractive evertime he saw her.

Genryu relaxed his arm that Ino was holding and leaned into her warmth. "So how was your training Ino-chan?" asked Genryu with smile on his face.

Ino blushed at the blonde young man. "Its been great, I think I've gotten a lot stronger since the academy." Ino always tried her best to showcase her strength in front of Genryu because the all the females in Genryu's life are strong Kunoichi, such as his mother Uzumaki Kushina and godmother Senju Tsunade.

Genryu blushed at little at the attractive blonde girl's face, his feelings was far away from the love between his brother and sister-in-law, but they were constantly growing. Gathering up his courage, Genryu turned to Ino and stopped her in her tracks, surprising the girl. He released himself from her grip and grabbed her hands with his own, making the both of them blush a dark red. Genryu stared into her light blue eyes with his own light violet orbs.

"I-I-Ino-chan...w-would you like go on a d-date w-with m-" A split second before Genryu ask one of the most important people in his life, a net sudddenly grappled Ino from behind and pulled her away. Ino screamed and cried out the Genryu. "RYU-KUN!"

Genryu's eyes widened and tried to grab Ino's hands, but the net caught her whole body and folded her arms inside. "INO-CHAN!" Genryu gripped his fists with his eyes burning. "If there is one hair missing on Ino's head I will kill you in the most cruel way possible!" Snarled Genryu as he jumped on rooftop over roof top to catch up to the kidnapper.

* * *

Minato, Naruto and the rest of the Jounin smirked at the response of Genryu. Kushina, who just arrived at the conference room, snapped her fingers in anger and fustration because Iruka interupted Genryu's question to Ino, Kushina may have gotten a daughter-in-law in Haku and a grandchild on it's way, but she could never have enough daughters-in-law.

Naruto chuckled at little at ihs brother's reaction, it seems that all the man in his family has that reaction when their girlfriends are captured. Genryu goes after Ino's kidnapper with hate on his face, his Tou-san killed over ten Kumo Shinobi to rescue his Kaa-san, and he himself killed over a thousand Kiri Shinobi and the Yondaime Mizukage to get back Haku.

Minato sighed inwardly, he knew how Inoichi was protective of Ino, and hopes that the man won't give his son too much trouble...

"I have never seen Genryu that mad before, even when I beat him to the ground during training..." said Naruto nonchantedly, making Kushina chuckle and the other Jounin to shake their heads.

* * *

Genryu found that he was faster then the man holding Ino, and he had been steadily catching up to the kidnapper. The Namikaze had memorized the many streets and geography in Konoha from all the pranks that he had pulled when he was younger, and he noticed that based on the way the man was going, the only thing beyond where they were, were the training fields of Konoha. Beyond that point the kidnapper would reach the boundaries of Konoha, Genryu knew that he had to stop them before that point.

Genryu knew that attack now would potentially hurt Ino, but that would be better than letting her be captured by enemy Shinobi, so the Yondaime's son pulled out his Kunai with his right hand and some shuriken with his left, and threw the shuriken at the enemy. The projectiles had different speeds to them, so the intial ones forced the enemy to jump to the right, and as Genryu planned, the remaining shuriken then targeted the man directly.

_'Damn!'_ thought the kidnapper before he was forced quickly land on the ground to evade the shuriken.

Genryu smirked before he used his momentum to jump down to the enemy before the man could recover. "Let go of Ino-chan you bastard!" Genryu grabbed the net with his stretched out hand before he delivered a devastaing kick to the man's face, forcing Ino out of his grip and the man to fly several meters down the street. Genryu held Ino close to him as he cursed that they were in a street that was far away from the main part of Konoha, it was an industrial area that was in the verge of developpment, so there was nobody there to help them.

Ino freed herself from the net and hugged Genryu. "Thank you for saving me Ryu-kun, I was scared..." said Ino shamefully, she wanted to be a strong Kunoichi, but she couldn't help but be scared.

Genryu suddenly grew very angry and snarled at the man that got up in front of them. "You will pay..." whispered Genryu before he charged at the man withj impressive speed. The enemy was surprised at Genryu speed and could only block his punch by crossing his arms, he grunted in pain asthe punch had quite a bit of force behind it.

"I will get the Yamanaka you brat!" said the man before he kick Genryu directly in the chest, forcing the air out of the Namikaze's lungs and fall to the ground coughing.

"Ryu-kun!" cried Ino as she quickly threw some Shuriken at the man, forcing him to jump back and block the projectiles with his own Kunai.

"You are way too weak girl..." mumbled the man as he threw two Kunai at Ino, which had Ninja wires attached to them. The kunai surrounded Ino and the wires naturally wrapped around the girl and forced her arms together, restraining her from attacking or defending.

The man tugged on the wires to pull Ino to him, and the girl growled at the man with a glare. "Oh no you don't!" cried Genryu as he unsealed his Zanpakuto and used it to cut Ino loose. Pulling Ino into his arms, Genryu jumped back several meters to create some distance between them and the enemy.

"Ino-chan, when you see an opening, use your Shintenshin no Jutsu on the guy okay..." said Genryu as he gripped his blade tighter.

Ino nodded as some sweat dripped down her face, none of the mission she had been on had not been as tense as the situation they were in. "H-Hai!" said Ino as she ran through some handsigns.

Genryu threw his Kunai at the man, "Ninpo: Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" the one Kunai mutiplied into twenty and were fired at the man. The enemy was shocked for a second, but dodge most of the weapons easily, but before he noticed, Genryu was behind him and had his finger pointed at his left shoulder. Genryu glared into the man's eyes as he channeled some chakra into his finger. "Raiton: Byakurai!" A solid beam of pale lightning shot from Genryu's fingertip and through the man's shoulder, making him cry out in agony, the electric current paralysed the man's body, making his muscles stagnant.

Ino saw that the man couldn't move for the moment. "Shintenshin no Jutsu" cried Ino as she forced her consciousness into the man's mind. "Ahhh" cried Ino as she felt the pain in the man's body, but she forced herself stay on her feet, and allowed Genryu to tie the man's body down with Ninja wire. "Kai!" cried Ino as she finally allowed herself to be free from the man's body.

* * *

Minato's eyes widened at the technique Genryu used. "When did Genryu learn that jutsu, I've never seen it before?" asked the Hokage as he looked at Kushina. The first lady shook her head in negative, saying that she had never seen it either.

Naruto smirked. "I taught that to him last month...he learnt it quite fast actually, and it seems that he could use it during combat now."

Kakashi looked at Naruto a little surprised. "So Genryu also has a Raiton element?"

Naruto nodded affirmatively. "Yes, but Futon is his primary element. I haven't taught him any wind manipulation yet, but Genryu is quite a fast learner, so I'm willing to bet that he would be able to learn it before the finals of the Chunin exam."

Kurenai sighed as Asuma chuckled, "Well, I'm willing to bet that Iruka would agree with letting the Genin in the exams now...seeing that Ino and Genryu defeated him and shot a hole through his shoulder..."

Minato cleared his throat, "Kurenai, Asuma, would you say that the Genin on your team are at least on the same level as Genryu and Ino." Kurenai and Asuma nodded at their leader with a bow. "Then I would ssay that they would be qualified for the Chunin exams, it wouldn't guarantee that they will be promoted, but they will get some experience out of the exam."

The three Jounin nodded and saluted their leader, all glad that their team got their chance and hopes that they were correct about their student's strength. Kakashi was a little put off that naruto seem to have trained Genryu more than him, but he had to admit that it was his own fault. He tends to only train his team in teamwork exercises, so it would be understandable that Genryu would want to learn some more personal skills from Naruto.

Kushina gestured to some Chunin in the room. "I need you three to call a team of medics and bring them to Iruka, he would need some medical attention. After that explain the situation to Genryu and Ino, and if they don't need any medical treatment tell them that they can go home."

The Chunin bowed. "Hai Kushina-sama!" and the left via Shunshin.

Minato stood and looked at the remaining Jounin. "All of you can also go now, this meeting is adjorned."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" All the Jounin left swiftly and silently, showing their prowess as elite of Konoha, only the elders and the Namikaze family remained in the room.

The Sandaime walked up to his successor. "Well Yondaime-sama, we will also take our leave now." said Sarutobi as the other three elders nodded behind him.

Minato nodded while Naruto and Kushina bowed. "Okay Sandaime-sama, I will summon you all of there are any changes regarding the Chunin exams." finished Minato as the thee elders walked through the door, but Shiruma Danzo stared at Naruto a little before he left.

The old war hawk always made Naruto uncomfortable, his emotionless face seem to hide some sinister objectves of the man. Naruto pormised himself that he would protect his wife and child, if Danzo ever tries to harm them, he would stop at nothing to utterly destroy the old man.

Minato placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Don't worry about Danzo for now...I will deal with him soon." Naruto smiled at his father and nodded.

Kushina cracked her knuckles. "If that old fart ever tries to harm my Grandbabies, I would kill him the most horrifying way possible."

Naruto chuckled at his family, very happy that he finally had a family that would help him and love his family. "Thank you Tou-san, Kaa-san."

Kushina ruffled Naruto hair and Minato punched Naruto lightly in the arm. "You don't need to thank us Naruto-chan, we are you parents and it is our job to protect you." said Kushina with a smile, making Minato and Naruto smile as well.

* * *

"Nee-chan!" cried Mito as she ran to Haku, who just woke up from her little nap. Haku's eyes were a little tired as she just woke up, but her smile was bright because of her sister's smile.

"Hey Mito-chan, how was your day?" asked Haku as she held Mito's hand and started their way back to her in-law's house.

Mito nodded happily and held Haku's hand with both of her's. "It was great, I beat everybody with my Kunai throwing! Thank you for teaching me Nee-chan!" Since Haku was pregnant and couldn't go on missions, she started to teach Mito with her Kunai training and other basic Ninja skills.

Haku giggled at the gleeful look of her sister's face. "It's no problem Mito-chan, I'll you something tonight!"

Mito cried out in joy. "Yay, you're the best Nee-chan!"

The two sisters continued their way home while they talked and laughed. Haku wished silently that her child would be exactly like Mito, a bright and happy child with warm parents and loving siblings.

Off to the distance, Mito and Haku thought they heard their brother's voice. "OH MY GOD...I'M SO SORRY IRUKA-SENSEI, PLEASE DON'T DIE! OH MY GOD, I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU, OH MY GOD I KILL IRUKA-SENSEI!"

* * *

End! XD

That was the nineth chapter of Uzumaki Legend, and it marks the beginning of the Chunin Exams Arc. Get ready for the next chapters as Naruto would go up against the Shinobi of other villages and Orochimaru, the action would be immense.

**PLEASE REVIEW, I WILL UPDATE FASTER IF YOU REVIEW!**


	10. New Lights of the Uzumaki Clan

I Don't Own Naruto!

Uzumaki Legend Chapter 10

* * *

A flash of electricity sounded through the training ground as a Kunai tore through several trees and crashed into a large boulder, creating a deep spider-web crack. Dust and debris flew around over the large field and the wind was beginning to whirl up, many dead leaves from the trees were ripped off, earth on the ground was scorched, the area shook under the impact of clashing blades and exploding jutsu.

Another three crashes of lightning charged Kunai struck the ears of the two fighter in the midst of the fierce battle. All the trees that started the tree-line were destroyed, be it from lightning discharge, or clean wind blades.

"Raikiri!" cried a long red-haired man as he suddenly appeared behind a blonde man, lightning was charged in his right hand as it enmanated the sound of a thousand birds.

The blonde man smirked at his opponent before he disappeared, the lightning blade missed the man completely, making the red haired man lose his balance and stumble ahead a few feet. The jutsu was still active in his hand, so it crashed into the ground, creating a deep crater with spider cracks along the earth that spaned almost three meters.

"Nice try Naruto-kun..." said the blonde man as he appeared behind his opponent and delivered a hard kick to the red haired man's back, but to the blonde's surprise, his opponent's body disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced with a log. The blonde man let out a low chuckle. "You've improved Naruto-kun, you are able to react to my attacks now."

"Thanks Tou-chan..." said Naruto as he used Shunpo to charge as his father and engage him in a match of hand to hand combat. When Naruto fired a kick at the Yondaime, the blonde man blocked it easily with a raised knee. To Naruto, his father's arms were a blur, he could only follow his movements by looking at the after images of the punches, and over the last few months, he had gotten use to high speed melee combat.

"Keep your fists gripped harder, or else your hands won't be able to last through melee combat for long." said the Yondaime to his eldest as he continued to bombard the younger man with high speed punches and elbows. "Now lets kick it up a level!" Minato disappeared with a flash of yellow and suddenly was above Naruto with his leg extended.

Naruto quickly used Shunpo to level himself with his father and avoided the kick narrowly, before he sent a kick of his own at the man, aiming at his chest. The Yondaime caught Naruto's leg and twisted his ankle, forcing his son to flip over in mid-air. The Hokage pulled Naruto with him and flung his son's body into the ground. Naruto's eye's widened, before he used his other leg to back kick his father, saving himself from an intense injury when his father was forced to let go of his leg.

Naruto landed on his two hands, used it as leverage to flip his body and landed on his feet several feet away. He narrowed his eyes when he saw his father appear directly across from him with a smirk in his face. The Yondaime didn't have a single scratch on him, but Naruto had several cuts and bruises all over his body, and his hands were shaking from fatigue and pain.

Minato looked into his son's eyes and lifted his hand up. "This will be our last clash today Sochi..." said the Yondaime as chakra began to whirl around the palm of his hand and began to compress into a miniature typhoon.

Naruto grinned and nodded. "This is always my favorite part." said Naruto as he charged lightning in his hand, the discharge split the ground into cracks and made the air around him dense and dry.

Minato ran at his son at very high speed, pushing human limits to the edge, he was only a blur to his surroundings. "Rasengan!"

Naruto did not physically run, but used Shunpo and it's incredible momentum to appear right in front of his father with his high powered hand extended. "Raikiri!"

The two jutsu clashed and a great shockwave destroyed their surrounds like a chaotic maelstrom, the earth was ripped from the ground looking like a horizontal landslide, the shockwave reached the tree-line and the trees were ripped out of the ground along with their roots. A huge explosion ripped through the area and a bright dome of chakra covered the entire training field.

The dome of chakra was growing, meaning that Minato and Naruto were still trying to overcome each other's jutsu. The ground shook violently as lightning clashed with pure chakra, the dome continued to expand and started to rip into the forest, The chakra level of the clash was so great that it attracted many Ninja and ANBU around the village to look at their direction, some sensors were overwhelmed at the titanic clash.

Slowly, but surely, the dome began to calm and dissipate. The wreckage and destruction of the battle were clearly shown around the field as the attacks started to disperse, the crater around the clash was at least ten feet deep at the centre and fifty feet in diameter. The leaves on the tree were violently ripped off and the closer trees were turned to ashes. When all the debris and dust settled, the Yondaime was revealed at the centre of the clashing point, his hand and sleeve were a little burnt and he was holding Naruto over his shoulder.

Minato smiled proudly at his son as he used his Hiraishin no Jutsu to teleport directly to his home. Leaving the mess for later, he could always just order some Chunin to fix the damage...

* * *

Minato appeared in the middle of his living room with a hurt and passed out Naruto on his back, shocking all the people present. Genryu was relaxing on the couch, enjoy a day free of training from his Sensei and his brother, and he sighed when he saw his father carry his unconscious brother on his back. Kushina, Haku and Mito were sitting around the kitchen table with Mito on her mother's lap. Haku was chatting carelessly with her mother-in-law, when he saw her husband fainted over his father's shoulder her eyes widened and she grew concerned.

"Minato!" cried Kushina angrily as she marched up to her husband with a vicious glare. "What did I say about beating up our son during training!?" cried Kushina as she pulled Naruto away from her slightly scared husband who was scratching the back of his head. Kushina laid Naruto down on an empty couch and saw all the cut and bruises on her son's body, especially the burned hand that was bleeding quite a bit.

Haku was worried and walked over to Naruto was fast as she could with her large belly in the way. "Naruto-kun..." said Haku to her husband as she ran her hand through his hair. "Naruto-kun are you okay?" Naruto mumbled something that no one could understood, so Haku just sighed and began to channel healing chakra through his body, slowly healing up all the cuts and bruises.

Kushina pulled Minato to the kitchen. "What kind of father would beat his son up everyday...can't you lighten up on his training?" asked Kushina as she began to heal her husband's wounded hand.

Minato smiled at his loving wife. "Don't worry honey, Naruto-kun is getting stronger everyday, he could keep up with me for almost ten minutes today." Kushina was a little shocked, for a young man of fifteen to keep up with a Hokage with decades of experience and training is nothing short of incredible, her son was really a genius.

Genryu smirked a little at his brother and chuckled, it was good to see his brother being beat up by their father because Naruto always beat up Genryu whenever they were training, to the younger Namikaze, this was just Naruto tasting some of his own medicine.

Mito climbed up her father's shoulder and sat there. "Wow...you beat up Aniki again Tou-chan?" asked Mito as he grabbed onto her dad's hair.

Minato looked sheepish and started to see himself more as an abusive father. "No...we were just training."

Mito nodded innocently. "Okay...but Nee-chan doesn't beat me up when we train Tou-chan...you should ask her for some advice." Kushina laughed at her little girl's words and Minato sighed and lift his daughter from his shoulder and craddled her to his chest.

Haku giggled and nodded. "Yeah Tou-san, that way my husband won't be using up most of my healing chakra everyday..." said Haku with a smirk on her face, she always liked healing Naruto, but she didn't want to see her husband beaten up everyday. It reminds to her of the time they trained with Zabuza, but her father in law would never seriously hurt Naruto.

Minato sighed again. "Fine...I'll lighten up of the training...but Naruto doesn't seem to mind." said the Yondaime as he adjusted his daughter in his arms and straightened out his Haori. "He enjoys our fight very much and always says that he would beat me sooner or later." Minato liked to fight with his son, ever since he became Hokage he could spar with any of his old friends or subordinates because of his stature, but fighting his own son is a completely different matter.

Kushina nodded. "If you let him use his Zanpakuto he would give you a better fight." Minato had restricted Naruto from using Zangetsu because wanted his son to be strong even without his blade, and ever since the start of their training, Naruto's Taijutsu and Ninjutsu had improved leaps and bounds.

Minato nodded at his wife's words. "I will soon, his skills have improved a lot and I would like to fight him while he's using his Shikai." The Yondaime was excited to fight Naruto's Shikai, based on his wife, when an Uzumaki activates their Shikai, their strength would increase to five to ten times their regular standard.

Kushina nodded. "I would also want fight Naruto-chan's Shikai, I haven't fought another Zanpakuto user in a long time." said Kushina as she thought back to twenty years ago when she fought with her clansmen.

Genryu was interested in his brother's Shikai. "What's Nii-san's Shikai like anyway Haku-neesan?" asked the blonde boy to his sister in law.

Haku shivered as she thought back the attack Naruto used against Yagura. "Naruto-kun's Shikai is devastating, last time he used it he destroyed everything a hundred meters ahead of him and made a huge crack in the earth..."

The Genin's eyes widened at the thought, but Kushina and Minato smiled, the stronger Naruto is the better it is for his position in Konoha. "That's good, I'll see if Naruto-chan can keep up against Benihime and I." said Kushina in anticipation.

Minato smirked. "You will still undoubtedly beat Naruto-kun, but his speed will give you a challenge." The Yondaime knew exactly how powerful his wife is, but he must admit that his son is faster than his wife.

Haku finished healing most of Naruto's wounds and laid his head on her lap, her belly was slightly pushing against Naruto's head, and the man instinctively smiled against his pregnant wife and rubbed his face against his soon-to-be born child. Haku smiled at her husband's actions and ran her fingers through his hair gently.

Kushina smiled at the young couple's interactions and sat next to her daughter-in-law. "Have you two decided on what names to use for the baby?" Minato smiled at sat down accross from them with his younger daughter and son.

Haku nodded with a smile. "Yes...if it's a boy we'll name him Byakuya, and if it's a girl we'll name her Rukia." said Haku as she rubbed her belly, those names were from an old couple Naruto and Haku met during their travels. The couple was at least seventy years old, but they were as affectionate as they were when they were teenagers, and they inspired Naruto and Haku in many ways.

Kushina and Minato smiled at their oldest daughter. "Those are beautiful names Haku-chan..." said Minato with a smile, silently hoping for a little grandson, he still thought he was too younger to be a grandfather, but he would want to have a little boy running around playing with Mito.

Kushina was giggling to herself. "I just know that Rukia-chan would be so cute!" Since she was a girl, Kushina always wanted to have a daughter in the future because she just loves cute little girls, and she was happier than ever when she gave birth to Mito.

Minato looked at his wife with a smirk. "How do you know that it will be a girl...I think it would be a Byakuya-kun."

Genryu sighed at his parents, this exact situation happened four years ago when Kushina was pregnant with Mito, and his mother had almost punched his father when he said he wanted another son. Minato loved Mito-chan to death, but he didn't want to go through with the stress when Mito starts to date some boy...Minato is afraid that he would shove a Rasengan into some young man's face...

Naruto began to wiggle and Haku smiled down at him. "Hey Naruto-kun...how are you feeling?" asked Haku while she giggled at Naruto's exhausted face.

Naruto shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "Damn it Tou-san...my arms still burns..." said Naruto feeling that despite his wife's healing; his muscle were still very sore.

Minato looked sheepish as his wife glared at him. "Sorry Naruto-kun, but your Taijutsu is your weakest point, so I focus more on it."

Naruto sighed before he sat up slowly and kissed Haku gently, making the young woman smile. "Well...at least I know I'm getting stronger, today our fight lasted almost half an hour. Haku shifted her body and sat up straighter, and Naruto smiled and rubbed her belly. "Hey Byukuya-kun...Rukia-chan!" Cooed Naruto as he rubbed his face against Haku's belly.

Kushina chuckled a little. "Why are you saying both names Naruto-chan...do you want twins?"

Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Yes...I want a son and a daughter, but I don't want to wait another nine months to for another, so twins would be perfect!"

Mito nodded and jumped up on the couch next to her oldest brother. "Yeah, that would be great, that way there will be two babies!" Naruto nodded and kissed his top of his little sister's head.

Naruto lifted Mito onto his lap and the girl giggled in response, the eldest Namikaze child then looked at his own twin brother. "So Ryu, are you ready for your Chunin Exams, it is on two weeks?" Minato and Kushina also payed attention to his answer.

Genryu sat up and nodded confidently. "Yeah, Kakashi-sensei really boosted our training in the last two weeks, and our whole team got a lot stronger."

Kushina sighed. "Don't get to confident Ryu-chan, the Chunin Exams are very tough, and the enemies from the other villages are just as strong as you are." said Kushina seriously, she remembered her own Chunin exams and she was injured quite badly, Minato was also hurt during the exams.

Genryu looked at his family with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll be careful and make sure I come out alive."

* * *

Naruto and Haku were back at their own apartment, and both of them were tired, Naruto because of his intense training, and Haku because of her giant belly. The ice beauty sat down gently on her couch and sighed as he relaxed her shoulders and back, because of the added weight, those areas were very easily tired.

Naruto smiled at his wife before he kneeled down in front of her and caddled her feet on his knee. "You shouldn't walk so much Haku-chan, your feet are going to be sore." said the Uzumaki as he massaged his wife's feet, which were tight and wound up.

Haku smiled at her loving husband. "Well I always have you here to give me massages." said Haku with a giggle as she enjoyed the effective fingers of Naruto.

Naruto continued to massage Haku's feet for ten minutes, so her muscles were relaxed and her nerves were calm. He had heard many stories from his peers during missions and meetings, that pregnant women were very hard to deal with because of their sudden change in hormones. But Naruto really hadn't seen anything that changed in Haku accept for her sudden change in apetite and occassional grumpy mornings. In his opinion Haku had been radient, her face was constantly smiling and her eyes were always brimming with happiness.

Haku smiled when she saw the smile on Naruto's face. "What are you thinking about honey?"

Naruto got up and lifted his pregnant wife into his arms securely with a smile on his face. "That any day now our son or daughter will be born..." he said softly as he kissed Haku tenderly.

The young woman nodded excited. "I know...I can't wait to find out of it is a boy or girl." chirped Haku as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

The red haired man smiled. "I still think it is going to be twins, one boy and one girl."

Haku laughed melodically. "That would sure be nice, we would get a beautiful girl and boy without me having to be fat for another nine months." said Haku with a small pout as she rubbed her belly.

Naruto walked into their bathroom and started to remove Haku's clothes. "You are not fat at all baby, you are just full of life..." said the man while laughing a little.

Haku shifted her body so her husband can take off her kimono easier. "So you don't miss the sex every night?" asked the young wife with a saucey smile.

Naruto admired his wife's naked body, ignoring her bloated stomach and focusing on her bigger breasts. "You are so sexy Haku-chan, of course I miss the sex." said Naruto as he laid Haku down on a seat next to the tub, and turned on the water.

Haku ran her fingers through his crimson long ponytail that she fixes up every morning. "Well you only have to endure for another month at most." whispered Haku as she remembered the medic saying that they shouldn't have sex until three weeks after giving birth.

Naruto looked into his wife's eyes and winked at her. "Just be ready for it Haku-chan..." whispered Naruto huskily as he hugged his wife close and breath in her scent as he snuggled into the crook of her neck.

Haku sighed and began to remove Naruto's Jounin vest, making her husband look up at her questioningly, so she just smiled. "I want to take a bath together honey."

The Uzumaki heir smiled and nodded, after taking off all of his clothes he lifted his wife and set them both into the warm water in the large tub. Naruto and Haku both sighed in content as they embraced each other gently in the water. Naruto missed having his naked wife against his bare skin, ever since the eighth month they haven't been able to have sex, and it had been hard for them as they had a very active sex life. No matter how many battles Naruto and Haku had been through, they were still teenagers, and their hormones were effecting their bodies...if there were anything that they were addicted to, it would be each other's bodies.

Haku caressed her husband's hand lightly and smiled to herself. "I still remember the times that I have imagined what it would be like if I married you and we had some children together..." said Haku as she thought back to when she was just a child.

Naruto chuckled a little and pulled his wife closer. "I use to think about the same things when we trained together...you were always so beautiful and kind, I had such a huge crush on you back then."

Haku giggled. "I have always had a crush on you, ever since the day we met I had been attracted to you." she said as she looked down at her wedding ring.

Naruto sighed in content and relaxed his body more. "I always hoped that we would have a peaceful life like we do now...what I have now is more than what I could hope for" said Naruto as he kissed the top of Haku's head. "I have beautiful, loving wife, a fun younger brother, an adorable younger sister, very good parents, and some children on the way."

Haku smiled as she nodded into her husband's chest. "You're right...Kaa-san is such an amazing woman, when I talk to her I feel like I am talking to a good friend as well as a mother. Mito-chan is more adorable than ever, and Tou-san and Genryu-kun are some of the nicest people I've ever met."

Naruto nodded and looked down at his beautiful wife. "Yeah..." his eyes stared into Haku's brown orbs, and edged his face forward to hers. Haku smiled at this and closed the distance between them and passionately kissed her soulmate. Naruto tongue brushed against her's and he fondled her bigger than normal breast, making Haku moan in pleasure.

"I love you Haku-chan..." whispered Naruto against Haku's lips.

The woman smiled and flicked her nose against Naruto's. "I love you too..."

* * *

Ever since Haku and Naruto hab been promoted to Jounin, both of them had frequent the Jounin lounge located near the Hokage tower, and mingled with some of their peers. Naruto had to apologize to Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai for their injuries when they fought, but the three forgave him quite easily seeing he was just trying to rescue his wife.

Kakashi and Naruto had become quite good friends as the former and the rest of the the Namikaze were like family. Through talking and sparring Kakashi and Naruto found that they had many similarities, as they both use lightning manipulation the most, and created the exact same jutsu. Asuma was also a friend that Naruto was happy to meet, the man was genuine and kind, and a powerful sparring partner to boot.

Haku and Kurenai also hit it off pretty well, along with some other girls including Inuzuka Hana, Mitarashi Anko, and Uzuki Yugao. Naruto and Haku just recently found out that the four girls that Haku were friends with were called the four Ice Queens of Konoha, and it was just until recently that the names stopped for a while because Kurenai started dating Asuma.

After another training session with his father, Naruto walked into the Jounin lounge with a sigh, he had gotten beaten again, but because he could use his Zanpakuto, the fight lasted much longer, and even his father suffered a few injuries. Naruto didn't go home to let his wife heal him and went to the medical center instead, his wife was already weak and tired from her pregnancy, and he wouldn't want to waste anymore of her chakra.

"Yo Naruto, nice to see you here!" said Asuma from the couch he was sitting on.

Naruto smiled at his friend, as well as Kurenai and Kakashi next to him. "Hey Asuma, Kurenai-san, Kakashi..." responded Naruto as he sat down besides Kakashi and relaxed his body.

Kakashi chuckled. "Another training session with Minato-sensei?" he asked while he crossed his arms and legs.

Naruto nodded with a groan. "Yeah...I have gotten stronger since Tou-san started training me, but I don't think I have ever gave him a challenging fight yet..." Naruto was thinking about using his Shikai against his father, but the man's speed was just to much for him to activate Zangetsu in time, even with Taijutsu Naruto had to keep up with using Shunpo constantly.

Asuma chuckled and sipped on his sake. "Well he is the Yondaime Hokage, the fastest Ninja in the world..."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah I guess...I'll give it a few more decades..."

Kurenai giggled and turned to Naruto. "So Naruto-san, how is Haku-chan, is she almost there?" she asked with a smile.

Naruto smiled back brightly and nodded. "Yes, she will propably have to go to the hospital tomorrow...and the baby will be born on the day after!"

Kakashi smiled at his Sensei's son. "Congratulations Naruto, you will be the first one of the Jounin to be a father...and you are also the youngest out of us too."

Naruto merely smirked at Kakashi. "Don't worry Kakashi, if you find a girlfriend soon you can catch up..."

Asuma laughed at Kakashi while Kurenai blushed a little. The Copy Ninja took the shot gracefully and shrugged his shoulders. "Well I think I will stick with my Icha Icha for now..." mutter the man as Asuma and Naruto chuckled and Kurenai to glare at him for the perverted book.

Naruto's laughter died down before he looked at Kakashi seriously. "Kakashi...how do you think Genryu will do in the Chunin exams?" asked the worried older brother.

The masked Jounin sensed the seriousness and placed his book down. "I am not sure if he will be promoted or not, but I can say that he is strong enough to make it throught the exam alive." said the Jounin as he sighed and leaned back against the couch.

Naruto nodded and rested his elbows on his knees. "That's good...I was confident a few weeks ago about Ryu's strength, but now that the exams are this close I am quite worried about him."

Kakashi nodded and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I know how you feel, Genryu had always been like a little brother to me..." Naruto smiled at Kakashi's words and nodded.

Asuma decided to add in. "You may be a very powerful Jounin Naruto-kun, but you are still very young and haven't been leading for very long..." said the man as he smiled at his younger friend. "As a teacher or a leader, the hardest thing to do is to decided when your subordinates are ready for harder tasks...somethimes your just have to have faith in them."

Kurenai nodded and sighed. "That's true, Hinata is like a sister to me, and I am also very worried about her." said the red eyed woman. "But I have faith that along with Kiba and Shino, they will pull through and do great in the exams."

Kakashi nodded overall and crossed his arms. "Teamwork is definitely the most important factor in the exams, and my team has got that down to a good level, I have good faith in them that they will be one of the strongest teams in the Chunin exams."

Naruto smiled at his three friends and nodded. "Well, I guess all we can do now is to put some last minute training in, and then wait for them to be promoted to Chunin." The other three Jounin then chuckled and nodded at his words...

* * *

The hospital pregancy area was often one of the most happy places in the village, it was where most babies were born as their parents greeted their arrival, but at the moment it has become one of the most nervous places in Konoha. It was not only the family members that were nervous, the doctors and nurses were also sweating through their shirts as they were delivering the baby that is the grandchild of the Yondaime Hokage, the Benihime, the son of the Kenko, and the infamous Hyton user of Konoha...

Due to the importance of the baby's birth, Haku was the attention of almost all the doctors of that department. The Ice user had been in the hospital since before her water broke, which had happened about five hours ago. Her contractions were getting more and more frequent, meaning that the moment everyone had been waiting for was drawing near...

The Yondaime Hokage and his wife were outside of the main delivery area waiting nervously for the arrival of their first grandchild, Kushina was pacing around the hallway as she waited impatiently for the baby's birth. The first lady of Konoha had wanted to go in with Haku, but it was policy that only the father of the baby could be inside along with the mother, so Naruto was the only one permitted inside the delivery area. Minato was sitting on one of the many chairs, but he was also nervous, much like he was when his own children were born.

Genryu and Mito were along side their father on the chairs, the former was sitting quietly while fidgeting oddly, and the latter was unusually quite as he hugged her knees to her chest.

"Tou-chan, is Nee-chan going to be okay?" asked little Mito as tears formed in her eyes, she was very worried about her dear older sister.

Minato smiled down at his little girl and patted her head. "Yes, Haku-chan is a very strong woman, I'm sure she will be fine" said the Hokage as he lifted Mito onto his lap.

Kushina also nodded and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Yeah don't worry Mito-chan, your Aniki is also in there, so Haku-chan will be fine."

Mito felt better after her parent's words and sat quietly in her father's lap. The young Namikaze girl had become like real sisters with Haku in the last few year they had been together, Kushina was even thinking that besides herself, Haku is the one person closest to Mito. The Ice user had also been the one to train Mito the most, she had taught her little sister all about the basic Ninja arts, and they had been bonding during training everyday.

Genryu looked at his mother. "Kaa-san, is it suppose to take this long, Haku-nee and Nii-san had been in there for almost five hours already?"

Kushina nodded and sighed. "Sometimes it would take this long, it is still within a normal time length."

* * *

Sweat was dripping down the doctor delivering the baby, she was an experience doctor and had delivered many babies in her twenty years working in the hospital, but even she was nervous when the air around her was getting increasingly cold as the mother was forcing out her chakra as she pushed. All the nurses and doctors around them could see their own breaths as they continued to work and tried to ignore the cries of pain from the mother and father of the child.

The infamous Kenko, a recently promoted Jounin and an A-ranked Shinobi in the Bingo books was crying out in pain as his wife crushed his hands while she pushed. Naruto was gritting his teeth as he felt his bones strain against each other, Haku's hands were ice cold, so it made his own skin freeze and made it much more painful as his hand was crushed. The Uzumaki heir tried his best hold in his breath, but the pain was too much when he felt his fingers freeze...

Haku pushed as she endured the most pain she had ever felt. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH" cried the young woman as she shut her eyes as tightly as possible.

Naruto knealt down to level his face with his wife's. "H-Haku-chan...you're almost there..." whispered Naruto to Haku's ear.

Haku nodded violently as she breathed heavily. "N-Naruto-kun!" she cried as she squeezed her husband's hand harder.

Naruto felt a shock of electricity shot up his spine as the pain increased.

"Whhhaaaaaaa", came a wail, and then a boy with bright beautiful blue eyes came into view of Naruto. To say the Uzumaki was happy would be an understatement, it was the first time he saw his own son, and he immediately fell in love with the crying bundle. The crying babe had blue eyes like him and dark black hair like his mother, and he was crying his little heart out to the world. The nurse lifted up the baby and wiped him wrapped him in a soft towel before handing him to Naruto.

Naruto reached out to his son with shaky hands due to nervousness and pain from Haku's grip, but he was happier than ever than ever when he held his newborn son close to his chest. He looked down into the blue eyes that were just like his own and smiled, gently Naruto leaned down and planted a soft kiss to the baby's forehead. He was about to bend down to show Haku their son, put he saw his wife was still in pain and was still pushing.

Naruto looked at the doctor and was surprised to see that she was still getting Haku to push. "What is it doctor...the baby is already out!"

The doctor looked over at the father and smiled. "Congratulations Namikaze-sama...Haku-sama is having twins!" said the woman with a smiled, making Naruto freeze and Haku cry in pain again.

Naruto's eyes widened as he quickly handed his son to the nurse and bent back down to hold Haku's hand. This time he wrapped his hand over Haku's gripped fists and whispered gently into her ears. "You can do this Haku-chan...Byakuya-kun is already out..."

Haku had tears in her eyes as she pushed with the remaining of her strength. Soon a second cry of a baby sounded through the delivery area, and Naruto smiled brighter than ever when he saw his younger daughter being born. The little baby girl had black hair like her mother and had blue eyes that were a shade darker than her father's.

Haku was swearing all over and she panted heavily, that was the most painful and exhausting experience she had ever had, but she was more happy than ever when she saw her husband craddle their children to his chest.

With tears in her eyes Haku reached out to Naruto. "Let me see them Naruto-kun..." whispered Haku weakly.

Naruto smiled and leaned down and handed Byakuya to Haku as he held Rukia. "These are our babies Haku-chan...they are finally here!" said Naruto happily as he kissed Haku lovingly. "Thank you Haku-chan..."

Haku cried tears of joy as she kissed her husband back and held her son close, she kissed the soft forehead of her little boy and stroked the cheeks of her little daughter. "You were right afterall Naruto-kun..." she said as she smiled lovingly at her husband. "We did get twins!"

Naruto chuckled and nodded as he hugged his family close to him, his son and daughter between him and his wife. This had been the dream Naruto had for a long time, as a man that was an orphan for the first fifteen years of his life, Naruto always wanted his own family over everything else, so he had never been so happy in his entire life.

"I love you Haku-chan..." said Naruto as he kissed his wife.

Haku smiled against his lips, "I love you too honey..."

All the while Kushina, Minato, Genryu and Mito were standing by the entrance of the delivery area, and all of them had huge smiles on their faces. Kushina had tears in her eyes as she saw the happy expression on her son's face, he looked exactly like Minato when she finished giving birth. Genryu held Mito as he smiled at his brother and sister-in-law, all the while trying his sister from escaping his arms.

Minato wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her cheeks, "I guess twins run in the family..." he joked and chuckled.

* * *

The End!

I hope you all liked this chapter, and I am sorry for taking so long to update. As you all read in this chapter, the son and daughter of Naruto and Haku are Byakuya and Rukia, and I hope you all are okay with that!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
